The Last Guardian
by PainInTheAsguardian
Summary: After his defeat by the five Guardians, Pitch wonders what will become of him. The turmoil caused by the shifting balance of light and dark has given rise to a new force, one that controls both the cold and the darkness. Part 1 of Snowflakes and Shadows
1. Darkness Eternal

_Author's notes: Blending of movie and novelverse backgrounds as well as the Dreamworks comic by Johane Matte(Which you can find on Dreamworks' Tumblr page). I took a little from each and smooshed them around a bit to fit. As this story centers on Pitch, I really only carried over his elements. The movie seemed a bit more grounded in the real world than the books, so I had decided that everyone would have terrestrial origins._

It wasn't supposed to end like this. Pitch stretched a pale hand toward the rapidly vanishing ray of light, but it was too far off. There were too many Nightmares. They poured though the closing portal in an inky tide, blotting out the last feeble beams as the earth closed in overhead. Everything was darkness, a blackness so thick even his eyes couldn't see though it. The Nightmares shrieked around him, the sound echoing through his very being. He was going to disappear. The Guardians had won. Their light shown too brightly to allow him anywhere to hide, and the children of the world would forget him.

_I don't want to fade away. _

_I don't want to be forgotten. _

_I can't...be... _

Pitch Black's birth had come from an all-consuming darkness, and he knew now that his end would be the same. There was nothing but this endless, starless night.

Strange voices hissed in his ears, taunting and cruel. He tried to ignore them, screamed at them to be silent, but he could not drown them out. They simply laughed. The sensation of falling through the bottomless void never ceased. _Things_ swirled around him, but he couldn't make them out. Even the molten glow of the Nightmares' eyes was absent. The darkness was absolute. Overwhelming. Darkness eternal. This would be his fate.

Then, without warning, the shadows surrounding him dissipated like a curtain being drawn aside. Pitch wasn't falling. He was standing on solid ground, back in the world above. He stood blinking in the sudden brightness. This had to be false. There was no way the darkness would have let him off so easily. Yet...nothing looked out of the ordinary. It was a busy city. Humans milled about, oblivious to his presence. They passed by, and occasionally through him, without a care. That was hardly unusual for adults in the light of day, though. Pitch blinked a few more times, and glanced around. Snow still lay on the ground. Dogs barked and children laughed. Normal. It was all too normal. _This is an illusion_, he thought. _A trick of my own Nightmares_. It had to be, but how could it affect him, their king?

A flash of movement on a nearby rooftop caught his eye. Jack Frost. The white-haired boy bounded down from his perch, creating an icy trail and nearly tripping a few unfortunate pedestrians. He turned , heading straight toward Pitch. The Nightmare King felt a surge of unease. What if this wasn't a bad dream? Had the Nightmares brought him back to disgrace him further?

"Jack... " Pitch began.

Oblivious, the boy passed through him, chasing after some children and trying to pelt them with snowballs.

No. No, this was impossible. Even someone like Jack... The one person who had almost sympathized with Pitch. Jack, the only Guardian who truly knew what it was like to be unseen and unheard. This had to be an illusion. Pitch whirled frantically, gazing at the world around him with a growing dread. No one looked at him. No one spoke. He wandered aimlessly though the streets as day faded to evening. It stretched too long to be just a fantasy. Time was passing much too normally.

The crowds thinned and the Moon rose. Try as he may, Pitch couldn't startle so much as a stray cat. As the night wore on, strings of shimmering gold wove their way into his vision as the Sandman began to work his magic. The round little Guardian floated by overhead without so much as a glance in his direction. No. They had to see him. Even if the humans couldn't, the Guardians had to. They were spirits, as he was.

"SANDMAN!" He shouted into the sky. "Cease this play. I know you can see me. I get it, you've won. I've lost. Is that what you want me to say?" He clenched his fist, molten silver eyes fixed on the shining dreamsand. But Sandy didn't even bat an eye. Pitch snarled. How dare they toy with him? He started to run after the diminutive Guardian, but he felt rooted to the spot . The hissing voices began anew.

_You will never again see the light. Not daylight, not starlight, nor Moonlight._

_No one will remember you._

_Your existence will be erased from the consciousness of this world._

_You are alone._

_Unwanted._

_Unneeded._

_Even the Guardians have forgotten._

_You will wander the land for eternity, unseen and unheard by mortals and spirits alike._

"NO" he screamed, his own voice sounding thin and feeble. "I AM THE NIGHTMARE KING. I AM PITCH BLACK, AND YOU WILL SERVE ME!"

_Pitch Black. Kozmotis Pitchiner. Neither matter anymore. Neither will be remembered, _they responded lazily.

Pitch was alone in the street. The dreamsand tendrils faded, and stillness reigned. The Moon gazed down silently, but then again, the Man in the Moon had never bothered to speak to him. Was this truly his fate? Was he truly not needed in this world?

_You have no place here_.

The path he walked hadn't even been his own choice. Unlike the Guardians, no benign Man in the Moon had granted him magic.

_The darkness will take you_.

It had been forced upon him, and he'd had to carve out his own place in the world. That had been a very, very long time ago.

Kozmotis Pitchiner. The malevolent little whispers had called him by that name. He remembered it, even though he had long ago abandoned it. It was perhaps the only clear memory from before the shadows invaded. Everything else was patchwork, little snippets of things that must have been. Only the aftermath had been carved deep into his mind. _ You failed. _Pitch closed his eyes, as if that would somehow silence those voices. He tried to remember.

Kozmotis Pitchiner was the man he had once been, a Knight of the Cosmos. He had protected people from the darkness. That had been centuries, millenia ago. Pitch dimly recalled battles, and fear. There was door, and voices. The same cruel, taunting voices that were now haunting him. Fearlings.

_Yes, you remember us_.

Something had made him open that door, but it was gone from his memory. Open it he had, and then everything turned to darkness. He had fought that darkness, that much was ingrained in his mind.

He had battled it for what seemed like ages, and finally subdued it enough to control his own thoughts. When his eyes could once again see, they beheld a ruined landscape. He knew somehow that he had once protected that land. Now it had been destroyed, and by his hand no less. The sight had nearly broken him. He couldn't recall the people or the places, but he knew they had once existed. There had been something important, something he should have been able to remember, but he couldn't. Everything that had been was gone, and it was because of him.

No, he had reminded himself. It hadn't been him. While he lay in darkness, the Fearlings had used his body as a vessel to wreck havoc on the world. He repeated that to himself again and again. He was still Kozmotis Pitchiner. However, as he gazed out over the smoldering ruins, he knew that he was lying to himself. The Fearlings were not gone. He could feel them, locked away in the back of his mind, slowly warping his thoughts. They were a part of him now. He wasn't even human anymore. His skin had turned stone gray as if carved from marble, and he could bend the darkness to his will.

The voices had purred, telling him that this power, this ability to bring fear, was good. Power. He had strength now such as he had never before wielded. The shadows were his to control, and why shouldn't they be? It was tempting, so very tempting. Something gnawed at the back of his consciousness, but he had brushed it aside. No, whatever it was had been from his previous life. He could never return to that. He had decided then and there that Pitchiner was dead. This new him, Pitch Black, would move forward somehow.

He had learned very quickly that humans could no longer see him. They could sense him, however, and his presence caused them great fear. That fear vitalized him. He'd been loathe to admit it at first, telling himself that it was purely the influence of the shadows that now lived in his mind. However, the more people he frightened, the stronger he felt. Inspiring fear wasn't the same thing as being evil, right? Of course not. Fear wasn't evil, it was the force that kept people safe and under control. He was doing this world a favor. He terrorized travelers on dark paths at night. Better they meet him and his shadows than bandits and wild dogs. He haunted old ruins and abandoned places, frightening curious passersby or wayward wanderers. Better to believe that a demon haunted the crumbling old building on the hill than to have some unfortunate soul get crushed by a collapsing wall. People locked their doors at night and kept bright candles shining. They spoke of monsters, dragons and witches. Parents told scary stories to their children, warning them of the dangers of the night.

Those stories, and the sense of dread that resulted from them, gave Pitch his greatest strength . The fear of children was so pure. The reality of the hungry wolf in the forest was just as terrifying as the fantastic sea serpent waiting to swallow ships whole. The world was full of dangers both real and imagined, and what better to counter them than fear? Pitch Black had found his place, and truth be told, he enjoyed it. Scaring kids was _fun, _and it was for their own good.

He became the shadow outside the window at night, ensuring children stayed safe indoors. He became the monster that would spirit away kids who misbehaved. He was the dark beast that would devour any little girl or boy who went into the woods alone. They knew him, feared him, and believed in him. Their fear strengthened him and in return he kept them safe from the real dangers of the world. He never did like the term Boogey Man though. However, it brought him the notoriety that he needed, and belief in him spread throughout the world. That had been the peak of his existence. There were other beings in the world at that time, as spirits came and went with the strength of human beliefs, but most either avoided him or tolerated his presence.

Then, everything changed. The Man in the Moon, who had until then been a silent observer of Pitch's escapades, decided fear was no longer the way to go. Pitch had a feeling it may have had something to do with setting off the Dark Ages, but that was really all the humans' fault. He didn't control their decisions, after all. They could choose to face their fear or give in to it, he had no say in the matter. The Moon had never complained about his actions before, so Pitch didn't see why he should do so now. Just because Europe was having a miserable time of it didn't mean the rest of the world was too.

Yet somehow the Moon had decided that he was going to change the rules of the world, and change them he did. He created the Guardians. The Sandman, a fellow spirit who had roamed the world alongside Pitch became the first. Then the shining Tooth Fairy, and the rogue Nicholas St. North. After him was that the accursed Pooka Bunnymund. Once North had even asked Pitch to join them, as if serving the Man in the Moon who had suddenly turned his world upside down was an honor of some sort. Oh, they were supposed to protect children, that was what they all said. But Pitch had been doing that for centuries, and he had been doing a splendid job of it. They spoke of balance, but four to one hardly seemed like balance to Pitch. No, he was convinced that Moon had decided that Pitch Black was no longer necessary, and this was his way of politely asking him to disappear. Only Pitch Black wasn't going to disappear. The Fearlings hadn't defeated him, and neither would these so-called Guardians.

At first there had been a sort of uneasy peace. Pitch went on with his job of spreading fear and darkness, and the Guardians took to the various points of the globe to counter it with hope and light. Rather than preparing children for the realities of the wide world, they sought to cover them up with shiny baubles and bribery. Pitch and the Guardians confronted one another more often, and with four against one, Pitch began to lose. He grew weaker, and each fight left him with fewer believers. It became almost impossible to move about in the light of day, and even the light of the Moon sapped at his power. He was reduced to hiding in the shadows and sulking in dark places. Still he hung on, refusing to simply vanish into obscurity. He had needed a new plan, and found it in the Sandman's dreamsand.

Though he suffered a crushing defeat at the hands of the four Guardians, Pitch managed to steal some of Sandy's magic, and spent ages working to alter it to his will. It took everything he had, for the light of the golden sand was strong, and his last defeat had left him painfully weak. He refused to give up, and eventually Pitch's persistence paid off. The golden sand turned black with the power of shadow, and Pitch gained the ability to create dreams just as the Sandman could. No, not dreams. Nightmares. He gave them shape and life, and they obeyed him. When he was still too weak to leave the darkness of his lair, they went out into the world to corrupt the sweet dreams of children, and fear once again seeped back into the world. Kids began to believe in him again, and Pitch Black gained a new title, the King of Nightmares.

Everything was going perfectly. One Nightmare could corrupt a good dream, and create another Nightmare. In this way, Pitch was able to build his own army. Now, he could challenge the four Guardians, who had grown complacent in his absence. He could return to power. It was they who had destroyed the balance of the world, and he would take it back. If he couldn't take it back, then he would make certain that the next tip of the scales would be in his favor. Fight or flight, and he was tired of fleeing.

It was the beginning of the end. Pitch hadn't counted on the appearance of the winter spirit Jack Frost. At first it seemed as if Pitch had found a kindred spirit. Jack understood him, if only just a little bit. They could have even worked together. Until Jack had shown up, Pitch hadn't realized just how lonesome his existence had been. To have another spirit on his side... Pitch had even lowered his defenses enough to confront ice sprite on his own turf, in Antarctica. It was perhaps the most vulnerable he'd ever been.

Jack hadn't listened. He turned on Pitch, just as the others had. With Jack's power, and the help of some extremely determined human children, Pitch had fallen. The five Guardians had won. He would be doomed to this fate just as the whispers said. That knowledge terrified him more than anything, the idea of existing without existing. Even at his lowest point, Pitch had other spirits to talk to, just as Jack did. Now, there was no one. No other spirits could see or hear him. He was alone, just him and the voices that haunted him. The darkness closed in.

"No... Please...This cannot be my fate...I have fought far too long..."

"Nightmare King. Awaken." Like a distant summer breeze, he heard a young woman's voice. It was barely audible, and faded away as swiftly as it had come.

Pitch opened his eyes. Something glinted silver in the darkness, drifting along on glowing wings. A butterfly? He saw them sometimes, on those rare occasions where he dreamed. Pitch reached a hand toward it and it vanished. There was a shrieking cry around him, and Nightmares scattered like leaves on the wind. There was no silent city. There was no endless void. The Nightmares had almost conquered him, but somehow they had been driven back. He was in his lair, lying on the ground in front of the great Globe. The lights that represented the children who believed in the Guardians sparkled gold, casting a faint glow over everything. Above him, Nightmares circled and whinnied. The voices were silent. Pitch simply lay there on the cold ground, too exhausted to move. Had he truly been spared? And by whom? That voice felt somehow familiar, though he was certain he'd never heard it before.


	2. Air and Darkness

It was Summer in Ireland, which meant warm but rainy days that seemed to go on forever. The landscape was lush and green, and butterflies fluttered over the sprawling fields. On the surface, nothing appeared out of the ordinary. No one really took note of the strange chill that seemed to hang in the air over the ancient Rathcroghan mound, or the way the grass surrounding it was slowly dying off. No one noticed the way frost clung to the leaves and rocks in the early morning, before the sun melted it away. It was a slow change, and small enough at first to escape the notice of most humans. It even escaped the watchful gaze of the Man in the Moon.

Aislinn MacManus noticed it though. She sensed something strange as her school group passed by the historic site, even though her classmates took no heed. That night she wrote about it to her new pen pal, Jamie Bennett, an little boy from America who had some strange stories of his own to tell.

The young girl had no idea what the odd phenomenon meant, and had no way of knowing that it had begun just a month ago, spurred by the Guardian's victory over the forces of the Nightmare King. Over the centuries, the battles between the Guardians and Pitch had shifted the balance of light and dark, tipping the scales time and time again. This constant changing of the tides sent little ripples though the supernatural world, stirring those forces sensitive to such things. The chaos caused by those little ripples awakened a power that had slept below the green fields of Ireland for ages.

The Nightmare King was severely weakened. He'd held that title for far too long, and his ambitions had been far too small. He could still be of use, but that remained to be seen. There was also the matter of the new Guardian, Jack Frost. Such a cute little spirit, though hardly what could be called the true spirit of Winter. Like Pitch, he could be so much more with the right guidance.

The Queen of Air and Darkness smiled.


	3. Rio World Problems

Jack Frost should have been happy. They had won, and he had found his place as a Guardian. Pitch Black the Nightmare King had been defeated, and the children of the world could sleep sweetly once more. The Yetis, with help from Tooth's fairies and Bunny's eggs, had seen the tired Burgess kids off safely to their homes. Jack and the other Guardians had all ridden off in North's sleigh, back to the workshop at the North Pole. Children believed in the winter spirit and Guardian of Fun, just like he'd always dreamed about. Yes, Jack should have been overjoyed. He wasn't.

Oh, Jack was happy enough, he certainly couldn't complain. Children could _see_ him. They had spoken to him. Jamie had even hugged him. In his 300 years of existence, nothing like that had ever happened before. Three centuries of wandering the wold in solitude had come to an end. As if that weren't enough, he was now a Guardian, one of the special spirits that the Man in the Moon had charged with looking after the children of Earth. He hadn't even wanted the title at first, but remembering his past life, and meeting Jamie, had changed that. He was meant to protect people, and it had been...well..._fun_. Yet, now that the euphoria of their victory had faded, Jack couldn't help feeling like something was amiss. His thoughts kept wandering back to yesterday's battle, and Pitch.

Pitch Black. The Nightmare King had been swept away by his Nightmares, a victim of his own fear. It was an appropriate end, wasn't it? Pitch had done some terrible things, threatening Jack's newfound friends and trying to upset the balance of the world. He'd tried to hurt Baby Tooth and Jamie, and nearly destroyed the Sandman. Pitch Black had been a cruel man. Cruel and … sad. And lonely. As terrible as Pitch had been, Jack felt that he understood the Nightmare King better than he understood the other Guardians. It wasn't too hard to believe that he could have ended up like that, alone and bitter at the world.

Before the Moon had chosen him, Jack had been a wandering spirit. He came across the other Guardians once in a while, and sometimes they had spoken. He'd certainly gotten on Bunny's bad side a few times. Well, okay maybe ever single time. For the most part though, no one had bothered with him. Only Pitch had understood what that felt like. Jack wondered if anyone had ever tried just talking to the man. Had he always been shunned? Jack remembered their meeting in Antarctica, and how the Nightmare King had tried to sway him. How Pitch had sympathized with him for being alone, cast out from the rest of the world. For all of his deception, Jack felt Pitch had been honest about that much. There had been deep sorrow in the man's eyes then, and it had stirred something in the young spirit. He knew that sorrow too well.

In the end Pitch had tricked him, though. He had broken Jack's staff and left him powerless, but Jack's recovered memories had given him the strength to continue the fight. His friends had believed in him, Sandy had returned, and they had been victorious in the end. So why didn't that victory feel quite right? Jack couldn't forget the look of horror on Pitch's face when he realized the children could no longer see him. When they had passed though him as easily as stepping through mist. They had been so caught up in the Sandman's return, and Jack's snowball fight, that all thoughts of the Nightmare King had left their minds. Jack couldn't help but remember all of those times that he had been invisible. All the times that people had passed through him, oblivious to his very existence. It had been painful. It was truly scary, thinking that kind of loneliness could be eternal.

It was hard to be happy knowing that fate had befallen someone else, even someone as evil as Pitch. Something about it just seemed wrong, especially since the other Guardians acted so nonchalantly now. The only one who had shared his sentiment (for all of five seconds) was Bunny, who'd gotten a taste of invisibility when the Nightmares nearly ruined Easter. The furry Aussie was back to his usual irritable self now though, Jack could hear him down below railing at North about one thing or another. The young ice spirit shook himself out if his reveries and hopped down from his perch in the rafters of the Globe Room. It was time to look to the future now, not the past.

"I know Easter's over now. But to make up for it next year's is gonna have t' be the biggest and best one yet and _no Jack there will be no snowballs_ what if ya just toned down this year's Christmas a bit?" The brawny gray rabbit gave Jack a disapproving glance then hopped around North eagerly. Jack grinned despite his mood. This would be interesting to hear.

"Tone down? Tone down CHRISTMAS?" North threw back his head and laughed. "Is good one, Bunny. For moment I thought you were serious." Bunny's ears drooped, and the burly man turned toward the globe and spread his arms wide. "No, to make up for trouble this year's Christmas will be super. No holds barred." He glanced back toward the grouchy creature. "But don't worry. I will help you too. How about..." He scanned the room. "EASTER YETIS. Yes, we have Yetis help with delivery of eggs. The children will love it." He nodded proudly to himself as if this were the best idea in the universe, while a few nearby Yetis glanced up in horror.

"I like it." Jack offered helpfully.

"Easter Yet-North what are you, crazy? Crikey." Bunny waved a paw and turned away. "I'm gonna get some cocoa. And then go back t' the Warren. Got a right mess to clean up, and I'm getting' tired of this snow. My paw pads are gonna freeze right off."

"Jack! How you feeling today? First day being Guardian, should be good!" North patted Jack on the shoulder, and he nearly fell over from the force.

"Yeah, great. Never better." Jack grinned again, but it was tough to hide anything from North.

"Jack, what is bothering you? I know is something. You have that look." North crossed his arms and fixed Jack with a blue-eyed stare.

"Nothing. Just, it's kinda overwhelming. I went from being a nobody to.." he gestured at the workshop. "To this. It's just kind of hard to believe. It'll all sink in eventually."

"Is not all. Something's bothering you."

_Dang, he's good_. Jack sighed. "I just...Can't stop thinking about Pitch. I don't like him, and he needed to be stopped, don't get me wrong. But it just seemed..." Jack paused. "Unfair, somehow. Did he really deserve that? You saw how he looked." His voice trailed off again. "He was scared. Of the same thing I was scared of. Being alone, ivisible. Forever."

North sighed. "Nothing to be done about that, Jack. I know is hard, you are not used to being warrior. In battles people win and people lose. Pitch was troublemaker, that's why Man in Moon chose us Guardians. Before you, long time ago, we sort of existed together. Once I even ask him if he would be Guardian too. He refused. Centuries ago. He became angry, and fought against us many times. We always won out." He shook his head. "Perhaps this was final battle, now, because you are here. But you cannot feel too badly. Pitch, he was problem for world. If he is gone, maybe we have new Golden Age, where everyone can be happy. Now, you go follow Bunny. Get some cocoa. Settle in." North looked thoughtful for a moment. "Can you even drink hot cocoa? You won't melt right? That would be problem."

The conversation didn't make Jack feel much better, but he managed to smile. "I'm not actually made of ice. I think I can handle a cup of hot cocoa." He trotted off after Bunny.

It occurred to Jack as he headed down the hall that he'd never actually seen the kitchen on his first whirlwind trip around the workshop. There was a great deal he hadn't seen. One immediate advantage to being a Guardian: he now had free reign to travel North's fantastic palace. Once he got himself out of this funk he'd have to go explore every last nook and cranny. He passed though a massive wooden archway and spotted Sandy and Tooth at a table.

Jack was about to greet them when he caught a glimpse of the rest of the space. It was, like everything else in this place, absurdly massive. Yetis bustled around with pots, pans, and various kinds of food. Elves scuttled about their oversize feet, trying to catch dropped treats, or trip the Yetis so they dropped even more. Everywhere he looked there were massive cakes, trays of cookies, and mugs of cocoa. The smell was incredible. There were a lot of mouths to feed here, after all. Just how much did it take to feed all these gigantic beings? He stood gawking until Sandy floated into his view and offered up a mug.

Jack blinked and accepted the offering gratefully. "Thanks, Sandy." He dodged a few wayward elves to join Tooth at the table. "Where's Bunny?"

"He ran off already. He's had a rough few days, probably just wants to be back in his own burrow. How are you?" She smiled at him. Baby Tooth squeaked a greeting from her seat on the edge of Tooth's saucer, and waved a thimbleful of cocoa.

Jack sat on the edge of the table. "Still adjusting. This is, wow. Way different from what I'm used to. Usually I'm on the outside, looking in." Sandy glared severely at a pair of elves trying to steal his cookies. The fact that the normally jolly little sprite seemed to harbor a deep dislike of the elves amused Jack. If he didn't know any better, he'd say Sandy downright hated them. The little guy had a major attitude when he wanted to. That was probably the reason that Jack had always gotten along so well with Sandy. He was the one Guardian who had always been friendly towards Jack, and even traveled alongside him on occasion. Sandy shooed the elves off, then offered Jack a wide grin. An image of a snowflake, followed by a house, appeared above his spikey gold hair. Jack nodded. "Yeah, I guess this is my place now too, isn't it?" _I have a home now..._That was a new concept to him. A home, where he belonged.

"Hey, are you going to drink that, or are you trying to scry with it?" Jack blinked at Tooth's voice, realizing that he had been staring blankly into his drink, which had now become an iced cocoa.

"Sorry. I'm a little out of it. Yesterday we were fighting for our existence and today here we are eating cookies." A thought occurred to him. "You know how you said we were all someone before...before becoming what we are now?" She nodded. Jack paused. Tooth was the Guardian of Memories, so it made sense that she would probably know. "What about Pitch? Who was he?"

"Pitch?" Tooth glanced at him. "He was around long before any of us became Guardians." She looked at Sandy, who nodded in agreement. "I don't think anyone truly remembers. I don't have anything of his past. Not like I picked up that tooth yesterday." She ruffled her feathers, and Baby Tooth chirped. "All I really know is that he was once a knight, a long time ago. He fought against the darkness. But something happened, and he released the creatures that he had captured. They overtook him, and changed him into the Pitch Black that we know. He's done nothing but spread fear and darkness since then." She patted Baby Tooth on the head. "But we don't have to worry about him anymore, do we? Thanks to you and Jack, and his friends!" She raised her glass, so did Sandy. "To our new Guardian, Jack!"

"Yeah." Jack raised his up without much enthusiasm. _A knight...he had been a good person before?_ What could have caused him to change so much?

He wasn't given very much time to dwell on that question. After taking one day to recover their energy, the other Guardians were up and running again. Tooth hurried off to her palace in the East, and Sandman bustled off in his golden airplane. North was back in his study, thinking up new toy ideas with a vengeance. That would have been fine and dandy with Jack if they hadn't decided that he needed a job as well. "You can't just go running about recklessly now, Jack." North had said. "You need plans. Purpose. We all have purpose here!"

"I have a purpose, remember? That was kinda what we discovered. I bring fun. Snow days, snowballs, snowmen, snowstorms, fun things."

"Yes but you cannot just be all haphazard and crazy-like. Is time you made schedule."

"...what."

"Schedule. Not much you can do in Northern Hemisphere right now, Spring is turning into Summer. You are needed in Southern Hemisphere. You should plan your course. When are you going to help trees turn colors? When is going to be snow? If you are to be making snow days, you must make sure you are not interfering with children's learnings. These are important things, Jack! You are Guardian of Fun, but you also bring Fall and Winter, do not forget that."

Jack leaned on his staff and made pained faces at the elves, who nodded understandingly and rolled their eyes. _This is definitely going to take some getting used to_, he thought.

Days passed, becoming weeks, and before Jack knew it, it was June. He rarely had time to return to his beloved Burgess. Before, even in Summer, he would often fly back to the forest by the pond. It was his birthplace, and the land was always welcoming to him no matter the season. Since becoming a Guardian though, he had been racing around the bottom half of the world, helping Fall slowly change to Winter. A bit of frost here, a dusting of snow there. Coaxing the trees to change from green to gold, and racing the rainclouds. Now that he was a Guardian, more beings spoke to him. Why it took a fancy title for that to happen, he didn't know, but he tried not to brood on it too much. Sometimes he would run into Sandy, or see the Little Teeth as they zoomed about on their business of collecting memories. Once or twice, he even thought he saw a Nightmare, but he could never be sure. Things had been quiet as far as shadowy things were concerned.

His latest escapade had taken him to the bustling city of Rio de Janeiro. It wasn't cold enough for snow, although it wasn't unheard of here. The evening was, however, cool enough to allow for a thin layer of frost on leaves and windowpanes. Jack swept through the streets, enjoying the lights and the crowds. It was a vibrant city, but it would probably look much better with a blanket of white. Maybe next year he'd be allowed to give them a real winter storm. The other Guardians probably wouldn't allow it though. He sighed. As evening fell, Jack decided to rest on top of an impressive tan building in the center of a sprawling park. He lay back to gaze at the starts just starting to peek out of the darkening sky, when a commotion below caught his attention.

Several large trucks were parked below, and people were loading boxes onto them. Jack landed, and examined one of them. "Hmm, 'Lost Treasures of the Ancient World', huh?" He glanced back up at the building, which proved to be the _Museu Nacional_. Oh, a museum. They must have been packing up an exhibit. Too bad he couldn't see what was in the crates. Some of them were fairly large. Gold? Statues? Oooh, what if they were mummies? Jack had never seen a mummy before. He jumped from box to box, trying to see if any indicated their contents. Jack ignored the movers, as they were adults and gave no indication of noticing his presence. He spotted an open crate and jumped onto the edge of it. This one wasn't fully packed yet, and had some smaller trinkets in it.

"_Croquembouche_, what do you think that you are doing?! Stop icing up the precious antiques!" Someone, or something, burst out suddenly. Jack yelped and whirled around. He lost his balance, flopping backwards into the box. A gargoyle sat atop a nearby crate, glaring down at him. "Who are you, strange white haired boy? And why are you poking about? These are valuable artifacts. Get out of there."

Jack sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "I was just curious. I wasn't gonna touch anything."

"Touch anything? _Mille-feuille_, you _fell_ into something**." **The gargoyle scowled. "Have you no respect for these things? Thank goodness you are a spirit or you could have damaged them. Now please be going away, they must get these packed up and moved to the next place."

Jack pulled himself out of the crate quickly, seeing that the movers had finished up most of the others and were now heading his way. He watched as they packed up the final few boxes and loaded them away.

"So what are they, anyway?" he asked the gargoyle as the trucks drove off.

"Relics from ancient European civilizations that were destroyed by natural disasters. Volcanoes and some such terrible things. They were lost but are now found again, and here for all the people to see."

"And you?"

"Me? I am a gargoyle. Oh, I am not from that collection, if that is what you are asking. I came from Paris a long time ago to look after the museum's treasures. My relatives live in many different museums, even if the human people don't realize it. We are guarding artifacts and relics from the things the humans can't. Such as wayward icy trouble-spirits." He glared sourly at Jack.

"Hey, you startled me. Anyway, look I didn't break or freeze anything." The gargoyle grunted in acknowledgment. Jack realized he was fighting a losing battle. "Fine. I'm outta here then." He turned, and was about to leap into the air when the gargoyle yelled again.

"_Canele'_, what have you done? Get back here this instant!"

"What'd I do now?" Jack grumbled.

"Your hood." The gargoyle responded.

"Wha?" Jack reached a hand back into the folds of his hood, and his fingers closed around something small and metal. _Uh-oh_. Something must have gotten stuck in it when he fell into the crate. He pulled it out. It was a little gold locket on a chain, and seemed surprisingly shiny for such an old relic.

The gargoyle smacked a clawed paw to his forehead. "Now look what has happened. What have you to say? I do not know where they are going to next. I was too busy keeping an eye on _you_."

"Look, I'm sorry." Jack thought for a moment. "It's not as bad as it seems. I'm a Guardian, you know. Jack Frost. I know North, and the Tooth Fairy. I'm sure they can help me find where this belongs."

"North? Nicholas St. North?. Yes, I know of this person. I trust him. And I have heard of you." The gargoyle groaned. "I have heard you cause much trouble. But...if you are indeed a Guardian then I will have to trust you as well. You will find out and return the locket to its proper place?"

"Yes." Jack nodded. _Geez, I'm gonna break my own Naughty List record if these kind of things keep happening_. "I'll find out where they went, and take it there. If I see one of your relatives, I'll tell them. Okay?"

He slipped the locket into the front pocket of his hoodie, and leapt into the night sky, bidding the wind to carry him back to North's workshop. He would have liked to have gone to Burgess, but he should see if North had any advice on returning the locket first. As he soared out over the city, something dark flitted across the sky ahead of him. He almost didn't notice it at first, but it blocked out the starlight as it passed. He changed course and shot after it.

It was a Nightmare, no doubt about it. Jack followed it until the dark shape vanished though the door of an abandoned building. He landed in front of the crumbling edifice, trying to decide whether or not he should follow it. Something moved in the corner of his vision. The Nightmare. And beside it a shadow, a living shadow darker than its surroundings. Jack leapt back, raising his staff at the gaunt figure.

It was Pitch Black. The Nightmare King still lived.

For a moment neither moved, their gazes locked. Jack caught something in those argent eyes, for just a moment. It seemed almost like...hope? It was gone in a flash, replaced with something unreadable. Although Pitch's eyes held the same burning intensity as always, the tall man seemed worn and hunched. Pitch must have noticed, for he immediately straightened to his full height, pale hands clasped behind his back. "Well well, look who we have here. Jack Frost." Somehow, he managed to keep his voice as smooth as ever.

"Pitch. You...You're still here." Jack may have been worried over Pitch's fate previously, but now that the Nightmare King was standing in front of him once more, it was difficult to feel relieved. Pitch's silver stare bored into him, and the Nightmare huffed, stomping sharp black hooves restlessly. _Maybe the others were right... maybe it really would have been better for him to be destroyed._

"Oh, of course. You didn't think I'd vanish that easily? I've been around longer than you can imagine, Jack. Don't look down on me so. I'm offended." Pitch's silky voice took on a tone of mock injury.

"Look Pitch, I don't want to fight. As long as you don't mess with my friends, I'll be content to leave you alone." Jack lowered his staff. "I won't go out of my way to cause trouble if you won't."

Pitch looked like he was going to respond, but his eyes darted to something behind Jack. The ice sprite turned, and was knocked back as a second Nightmare shot past him, nearly running him down. Jack rolled back and jumped to his feet again. He should have been prepared for a sneak attack the minute Pitch appeared. He raised his staff toward the other man once more, and paused. Pitch was looking just as startled by the new Nightmare's sudden appearance as Jack had been. He seemed to be speaking to it, and the creature was agitated. Whatever news the beast brought, Pitch clearly didn't like it.

"Frost. We will continue this on some other occasion. I..." He broke off, staring at the ground in front of Jack. "What...what is that?" He expression became suddenly pained, and that velvety voice faltered. Jack looked down. The golden locket was there, shining in the dust. It must have fallen out of his pocket when the Nightmare ran him down. He scooped it up quickly.

"It's some kind of artifact. I sort of accidentally stole it from the museum. I need to go find out where-"

"That is mine." Pitch's voice sounded strange.

"What do you mean? It was part of a collection that they were transporting." Jack moved to put it back in his pocket, and Pitch's glowing eyes followed his every move.

"There's...there's a picture inside it. A girl...with long black hair. " The Nightmare King's voice caught, he seemed to have trouble forming the words. He sounded almost as if he didn't believe himself.

Jack gave the pale man a questioning glance, then examined the locket. He found the catch and opened it. There was a picture, just as Pitch had said. A young girl with long black hair framing her face. _But how could he know this_?

"Please. I..I remember that locket. It was mine. Centuries, millenia ago."

Jack saw the pain in the other's eyes, and against his better judgment tossed the locket over. _That gargoyle's gonna kill me_. "Who is she?"

Pitch answered, more to himself than to Jack. "I ...remember... her. She's...my daughter. My..." The Nightmare King let out an unearthly howl of sorrow, and he and the Nightmares vanished in a swirl of shadow.

Jack stood rooted to the spot, stunned. A daughter. Pitch Black had a daughter.


	4. An Uninvited Guest

His daughter's voice. That was what had caused him to open the door and unleash darkness upon the world all those centuries ago. They had tricked him.

_You were foolish to think you could have resisted us_.

Memories flooded back into Pitch's mind as he hurtled though the darkness. The missing pieces of his patchwork past began falling back into place, as if they had all been stored inside the tiny locket. He had been guarding the door to the Fearlings' prison for what seemed like an eternity. Day after endless day they had threatened and taunted him ceaselessly. He had become weak. Careless. He remembered the locket. The little shining gold pendant had been his only consolation, the picture inside his only strength. Pitchiner had been there alone, holding back the shadows, to keep his daughter safe.

_She was your biggest weakness. Your love for the girl was your downfall_. The little voices were smug.

"Shut up," Pitch snarled, though he knew it was pointless. They were right. He had panicked believing that she was in danger, trapped by the Fearlings, even though he knew it was impossible. He had acted in a blind rage, and doomed them both. He remembered throwing open the doors, and the tide of shadows that had engulfed him. He remembered screaming to someone, anyone.

"_Please. Protect her from them. Protect her from...me_."

Then everything had gone black. Endless, lightless, soundless darkness. No one had heard his desperate pleas. When Pitchiner awakened, his village was in ruins. His daughter...No one had escaped the Fearlings' rampage. Every living thing had been consumed by the darkness. His darkness.

Pitch clutched the tiny locket in one stone gray fist, so hard it bit into his skin. How could he have forgotten? How could he have forgotten the most important person in his existence? He had failed as a knight, he had failed as the Nightmare King, and he had failed as a father.

Pitch exploded into the great hall of his underground lair in a storm of shadows, spooking the Nightmares into a frenzy. He ignored them. They didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Pitch strode across the great cavern, not really caring where his feet took him. His existence should have ended with his defeat by the Guardians. He should have vanished. Instead, he had been spared, only to be reminded of the extent of his failures.

_He had been spared_. Pitch stopped his frantic pacing and looked up. He was in front of the great skeletal Globe in the center of the cavern. Silver eyes roamed over the millions of tiny gold lights speckling the worn, pitted surface. The lights represented the children who believed in the Guardians. They cast a soft flickering glow over the space. None of those lights shone for Pitch Black the Nightmare King. Did they? He blinked, scanning the twinkling gilded sea. Someone must have believed in him. Someone had called him back.

The shimmering lights gave him no answer. That boy from Burgess had acknowledged him once, but it hadn't been a boy's voice. In fact, it hadn't even belonged to a child. Pitch shook himself. Perhaps there hadn't even been a voice. Maybe it had just been a stroke of good fortune that had caused the Nightmares to release their hold. He had no way of knowing what had been real, and what had been an illusion. The only thing that really mattered was that now it was over. He was still here, for better or worse.

Pitch's eyes traveled down to the locket clenched in his hand. When he had followed Jack Frost to the bottom of the Earth, the boy had been about to throw his memories into the ocean. Pitch now understood that sentiment. Part of him wanted to take the accursed locket and hurl it off the edge of the world. Unlike Jack, he had already seen his past. It was too late to pretend it hadn't happened, but maybe if he got rid of the object, the memories it held would fade away once more. Doubtful. Aside from those missing pieces that were now restored, Pitch never forgot. He could recall every child he had frightened, every spirit he had encountered. No, he'd never be able to lock those memories away again, even if he wanted to.

There was another part of him that wanted to keep the locket close, to never let it out of his sight again. It had once been his greatest treasure. Now, it was the only thing he had left of his past, of a time before the darkness. He understood Jack's conflict now more than ever. Memories hurt.

Pitch opened the locket again, gazing at a face that he hadn't seen in millenia. _What would you think of me now? What would you think of your father who had once been so brave?_ He sighed. What she would have thought no longer mattered. He was here and she was not. Perhaps in confronting the Guardians, he had been too greedy. Maybe it was time to simply accept their existence, and go about his business in the shadows as he had for ages before. Return to simply being the Boogey Man, who lurked in the darkness and hid under beds. No grand schemes, no elaborate plans. Just exist. Scare just enough kids to keep on going. The thought was tempting. Pitch had been around a very long time, and he was weary. He could simply give up and admit defeat. He glanced at the little lights once more.

_No_. No, that wasn't right. He had been given another chance, somehow. She wouldn't want him to waste it. Pitch stared at the picture in the locket one final time, then snapped it shut. He made a decision, and slipped the pendant over his head. No, he couldn't just give up. She would have really chewed him out for even thinking of that. He had a purpose. It wasn't as noble as the Guardians', and he was hated for it, but it was necessary. Every light cast a shadow, and he was the shadow of the Guardians. She would have understood that much. He would have to move forward, just as he always had. He was Pitch Black the Nightmare King.

The Nightmares around him whinnied, and Pitch's attention snapped back to reality. He could still fight. He was greatly weakened, but he was alive. He had an army again, albeit a small one. Many of the Nightmares that the Guardians had destroyed had finally reformed. They were sturdy beasts, and it was difficult to completely dispel them. As long as Pitch lived, they would eventually be reborn, as their existence was tied to his.

One came out of the crowd toward him and snorted urgently. This one was slightly different than the others. She was bigger, and had reins woven of dark dreamsand tied to her tusks. She had been Pitch's first Nightmare, though North had cut her to ribbons in their last battle. She had only recently returned to him. He touched her muzzle, and images flowed into his mind. A green hill, rapidly dying grass, and a spreading sense of unease. That's right. The Nightmare had been trying to tell him something in Rio, before he'd noticed the locket. Something was wrong, very wrong. The beasts couldn't actually speak to Pitch, but they could communicate in images and feelings. It was Ireland, he sensed. It was Summer, but this place was strangely cold. Something was stirring that had caused even the Nightmare to feel ill at ease.

Pitch concentrated on the image of the green mound. He'd existed alongside many beings, and his interest in learning about all that humans feared had led him to study also those spirits that were already legend by the time he walked the Earth. Ireland had many spirits, some of them extremely powerful. He wasn't certain of the exact location of the ruins that the Nightmare had shown him, but he hoped it wasn't where he thought it was. _It could be Newgrange, or Tara. She hadn't gone close enough for me to see clearly_. He'd need to gather more information.

The world around him seemed to spin suddenly, and Pitch sank against one of the cavern's rocky walls. The Nightmare gave a concerned whinny. This one, at least, was completely loyal to him, and he was grateful for it. He grabbed hold of the reins, pulling himself up and leaning heavily on her side. He was still far too weak. Between the finding of the locket and the Nighmare's news, he felt completely drained. The Nightmares were helping him recover, but it was slow going. Belief in the Guardians was at an all-time high. Bad dreams were brushed aside like fallen leaves. It had taken him centuries to recover before, but he hadn't had the aid of the Nightmares then. If his suspicions were correct, though, he would need all the strength he could muster as soon as he could muster it. Irish faeries were a force to be reckoned with, and could be extremely unpleasant. He touched the locket around his neck. He would find a way. Whatever was stirring, it would be weak as well. He still had time, even if it wasn't much.

The next evening brought an uninvited guest, and the realization that time wasn't on his side. It was rare for beings like Pitch to sleep, but in such a weakened state it was the only way for him to recover his energy reliably. He spent the day resting in his chamber, but upon making his way back to the great hall he discovered a strange spirit standing in front of the Globe. He was small, with pallid skin, dark ragged clothing, and tattered wings. A faerie, and not of the Tooth Fairy or Sandman kind. Pitch froze, and knew his worst fears had come true. The evil looking little creature was undoubtedly a faerie of the Winter Court. No other creature could look quite that unwholesome. The Nightmares shrieked uneasily in the background, giving the faerie a wide berth. Pitch quickly composed himself, trying to maintain an air of complete control. First impressions were of utmost importance, and he had to prove that even in this state he was a force to be reckoned with.

He bowed with a flourish. "Well met. It's not often that I receive visitors here. Most are too fearful to enter the realm of the King of Nightmares. To what do I owe the honor?" He fixed the messenger with a cold stare.

The faerie smiled grimly. "From what we have heard, you've not been too successful as of late." Pitch's lip curled, but he held his tongue. "I bring tidings from my lady Mab, Queen of Air and Darkness, ruler of the Winter Court of the _Sidhe_. She has heard tales of your escapades, and the battle with the Guardians. Despite your recent loss, she is interested in your power, and would like you to join the Winter Court. Her Majesty believes that your strength would aid her in her quest to restore order to the world." The faerie bowed, though his expression was unpleasant.

Queen Mab. The Winter Court. They had long ago been relegated to the realm of legend. Once Mab had been a powerful queen of ancient Ireland, but time and beliefs had changed, and Medb of Connacht had become the vengeful Faerie Queen Mab. All spirits in this world were affected by human belief, but its influence was stronger for some than others. Beings like Mab were so ancient that they continued to exist whether or not people believed in them. They could wield great power even if they were all but forgotten. It would be extremely difficult for an elder spirit like Mab to regain her lost abilities swiftly, but if she managed it she could become unstoppable. Pitch wasn't about to help out with that. From what he knew of Mab, she would be out to do more than simply scare children, he was certain of that much. Endless night didn't sound so bad, but endless Winter could be a problem for the humans. And human belief was the one thing Pitch needed most. Besides, making deals with faeries was never a good idea.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline the offer." He wondered if he was biting off more than he could chew, but he couldn't let the creature know just how weak he was. They had to think he was stronger than they'd given him credit for. Pitch put on the most casual expression he could muster. "I work alone, and I really don't fancy that someone is trying to infringe on my domain. The shadows belong to me. I am the one who rules darkness and fear. I'm delighted that Queen Mab thinks so highly of me, but Pitch Black is the ruler of darkness in this world now."

"Is that your answer, then, Nightmare King?" The faerie tilted his head with an evil grin. "I doubt it will be to my Queen's liking."

"And it is not to my liking that you have appeared in my palace uninvited. Leave us _now_." Pitch summoned his scythe of dark dreamsand, and leapt at the faerie. He willed the swirling Nightmares to do the same, and they obeyed. He was satisfied to hear the creature give a small yelp of surprise before shooting up out of the stampeding herd and disappearing into the darkness. When he was certain the faerie was gone, Pitch sagged against his scythe. That could have been the single stupidest thing he'd ever done, but entering someone's domain uninvited was rather taboo even in the Winter Court. Faeries had their own sets of rules, and they stuck rigidly to them. Hopefully his little performance had worked, and it would be some time before they called his bluff. That couldn't have been a very high-ranking faerie, and if that was the best the Winter Court could offer right now then perhaps all was not lost.

Now, how to proceed. He'd have to confront Mab eventually, and Pitch would just have to make certain it was on his terms. He briefly entertained the thought of informing the Guardians. He had a feeling they would attack first and ask questions later. Even if they did allow him a chance to speak, he doubted they'd believe him. Perhaps he could go to Jack. Of all the Guardians, he was the most likely to listen. Pitch had no doubt that Mab would eventually go after the ice spirit as well. After all, Jack was the current embodiment of Winter. She had come to Pitch first, though, as far as he was aware. The faerie hadn't mentioned Jack at all, and he'd heard no news of any strange happenings with the Guardians. The question then was, why Pitch first? Because he was more likely to side with her, or because she knew that right now he was the weakest? Perhaps she had been counting on gaining his power before confronting a Guardian. That was the most likely explanation, and if it was true then perhaps she wasn't as strong as she wanted him to believe. This was all speculation, but until he had something solid to go off, he'd have to assume that Mab would want both Pitch and Jack to help her rise to power.

Pitch groaned and shook his head, it was all too much to handle when he was this exhausted. The Guardians...no, he couldn't go crawling to the Guardians just yet. If he could find a way to handle this himself, then it would be major victory on his part. There was no way he was going to ask his enemies for help unless his very existence depended on it. He would make the Nightmares work double time for a few nights, then see if he could pay a stealthy trip to Ireland. Nothing too ambitious, just a bit of observation. He settled on that course, and sent the Nightmares out with newfound purpose.


	5. Shadow's Fall

Pitch had a daughter? It didn't seem possible. Jack flew through the starlit night, mind whirling. That meant that Pitch once had someone that he cared about. Who was she, and what had become of her? The sorrow he'd seen in the Nightmare King's eyes was deeper than anything he'd encountered before. Had something happened to her, something that changed Pitch into the creature that he now was? Should he tell the other Guardians about this new development? What, if anything, would it change? There were too many questions. Jack shook his head, trying to clear them from his mind. No, he couldn't risk feeling sympathy for Pitch until he knew the man's true intentions. Maybe he could use this knowledge to avoid another battle in the future, but for now the only certainty was that Pitch had returned. Jack knew he should inform the others of that much at least. He soared northward, intending to head back to the workshop.

It occurred to Jack as he flew that he'd have to cross North America on his journey. He hadn't been home to Burgess in what felt like an eternity. _A quick stop_, he told himself. Pitch hadn't looked like he was in any shape to cause trouble. There was no reason Jack couldn't drop by his hometown for a little while, and it wasn't as if it was out of the way. Besides, he missed Jamie and the other Burgess kids. It would also give him time to organize his thoughts.

Morning sunlight had just begun to creep over the treetops as Jack reached his little pond outside of town. Summer was in full swing now, and the beach would probably be crowded with kids as the day wore on. Jack landed lightly atop a tall pine, surveying the surrounding landscape. It was good to be home. He bounded off the treetop, landing silently in the grass below. There were already a few people out and about, fishing from the shore. They were all grown-ups, so Jack didn't pay them much heed. He noticed a slightly haphazard tent set up a little ways from the water, and dashed behind a bush when he heard a boy's voice from within.

"Come on, we gotta get out there early if we wanna catch anything!"

There were some sleepy retorts, and shuffling sounds. The tent flap opened, and Jamie Bennett appeared, fishing gear in hand.

"Uuugh, I don't want to catch breakfast. I want breakfast to already be on my plate. Right now." Caleb stumbled out after Jamie, followed by his twin brother Claude. Jack grinned. It felt like he hadn't seen the kids in ages, even though it had only been a few months. He wanted to jump out and greet them right now, but he refrained. Jack trailed the kids stealthily as they made their way to the pond. Jamie reached the water's edge first, and set down the rods and tackle box. He had just opened the box when Jack leapt out with a loud "Heya, Jamie! Long time no see!"

Jamie yelped and flopped on his rear in the shallow water. Jack tried not to laugh, but wasn't very successful.

"Hey, it's Jack Frost! I didn't know you could come here in Summer!" Claude grinned.

"JACK!" Jamie somehow managed to go from flailing in the water to latched around Jack's waist in no time flat. "You came back!"

"Well of course I did. You knew I would." Jack smiled. "I can't stay very long though, important Guardian business and all that." He winked at the kids. "I've got an important job to do."

"But it's Summer," Caleb pointed out.

"Here, yeah. But not in the southern part of the world. I was just on my way back to the North Pole though, so I thought I'd drop by and see my awesome friends cause I knew they'd miss me. I can handle a little Summer heat."

Jamie stepped back and looked curiously at Jack. "You've been in the south all this time? What about Ireland?"

Jack was confused. "Ireland? No, it's Summer there just like here. I was in Australia, then Africa, and I just got back from South America. Why do you ask?"

Jamie looked thoughtful. "For school, we each had to find a pen pal to write to. I've been keeping up with mine over the summer too. Her name is Aislinn, and she lives in Ireland. I told her all about you and the others, she believes in the Guardians!" He smiled proudly. "I'm gonna help make sure kids everywhere believe in you!" The other two kids nodded in agreement.

Jack smiled, and ruffled Jamie's hair. "Thanks. I thought I felt a surge of belief recently. You kids and your talking to each other across the world." He leaned on his staff like an old man and glared at the boys. "In my day we had to write letters and deliver them by horse. Miles. _In the snow._" They giggled, but then Jamie's expression turned serious again.

"Aislinn said that lately some strange things have been happening. Like, places are really cold that shouldn't be. She said the cold seems to be slowly spreading. I promised her I'd ask you about it if I saw you. I know you like playing pranks. But if it wasn't you..." he trailed off. "Are there other Winter spirits besides you?"

"Not that I know of." Jack thought for a moment. He certainly wasn't the cause of it, and it couldn't be Pitch, not in the shape he was currently in. He hadn't heard anything from the other Guardians, and Jack was certain that Bunny's ears would be in a knot if he thought someone was messing with the change of seasons. Jack sighed. This sounded like something that needed looking into immediately. It seemed like his short vacation in Burgess just got even shorter.

"Jack, are you ok?" Jamie looked concerned.

Jack managed a crooked grin. "A Guardian's work is never done, you know. I'm just not used to being this busy. But with you and your friends to believe in me, I can do anything, so don't worry! I'll look into this cold thing." He sighed again. "I should get going, then. I'll come back soon and let you know what I find out!" He jumped into the warm morning air.

"Wait, Jack!" Jamie called. "If you go, you should find Aislinn. Maybe she can help you. She knows a lot about spirits and mythology and stuff, that's how we became friends. She lives in County Roscommon, near where the weird things are happening."

Jack hovered in place. As a Guardian, he needed to be believed in to exist, but that didn't mean he was allowed to go revealing himself to just everyone. The Burgess kids were a special case, since they had essentially defeated Pitch and saved the Guardians. North and Bunny were willing to let it slide that they knew about everyone. Jack told Jamie as much.

"I kinda understand. I think." Jamie nodded. "But if you do decide to find her, it's Aislinn MacManus. She says Irish spirits can be pretty powerful, and they aren't all very nice. So be careful. Man, I wish I could go with you. I want to see Ireland."

"Me too, I wanna see the Loch Ness Monster," said Caleb.

"That's Scotland, dummy." his twin responded with a roll of his eyes.

Jack laughed. "Alright you guys. I'll check it out. Jack Frost is on this! Now I gotta get going before Bunny blames me for whatever's happening. I think I finally got on his good side, gotta stay there. See ya!" The kids waved, and Jack gave them a final grin before shooting into the Summer sky. He willed the winds to carry him northward, away from his beloved hometown. Was a Guardian's life always this hectic, he wondered.

Jack arrived at the bustling North Pole workshop without any strange happenings. It was still light out, but since Summer days on top of the world lasted almost 24 hours, that wasn't surprising. It made Jack grateful that he didn't have a sleep schedule, because he was pretty certain that midnight sun would mess with it. He soared though the many archways, past bustling Yetis and elves toward the Globe Room. He knew he'd have to tell North about Pitch, but wasn't sure if he should mention whatelse he'd discovered. There was also the matter of the strange cold in Ireland. No rest for the weary.

Jack glided to a halt in front of the giant shining Globe, scanning the patchwork surface. All the lights shone brightly. He floated up to look at the tiny green dot of Ireland, dodging the flying toys that populated the airspace around the object. Nothing out of the ordinary there, either. Strange, but no change was good, right? He landed, trotting to the giant doors leading to North's study.

Jack almost barged right in before remembering _Knock First_ was Rule Number One of the workshop. The last thing he needed was to be responsible for breaking one of North's new inventions. Apparently the Yetis excelled at that. Jack knocked, and heard a booming affirmation from within. He pushed open the door, and found North busily chipping away at a block of ice. He looked up as Jack entered. "Jack, is good to see you. How are things? No mischief, I hope." North's eyes twinkled.

"It was great. I love South America, and since it's Winter Bunny can't complain if the Australian Outback gets snow. No out-of-season blizzards for me this time."

"That is good." North contemplated the ice block. "What brings you back to workshop? Did you miss delicious cocoa?"

"Actually..." _Well, here goes._ "I saw Pitch. He's alive."

North dropped his chisel. "Pitch? Are you certain?" he stared hard at Jack.

"Yeah. Dead certain. But he didn't look so good. He's weak. Alive, but weak."

North scowled. "This is bad news. We cannot let him regain his power."

Jack stared at the floor. "I know, but..."

"You still worry for him. Jack, you have good heart. Unfortunately, Pitch has no heart. You haven't fought him as many times as we have." North put a strong hand on his shoulder. "If he is weak like you say, maybe we can try reasoning with him. I would like to avoid another battle as well. But history says this will not go well."

Jack sighed. "That's not all, North. I stopped by Burgess on the way here. Talked to Jamie. He said that something strange is happening in Ireland. He's got a friend there, and she says that there's a place where it's getting steadily colder, even though it's summer. It's in...um," he searched his memory. Something with an R. "County Roscoe"

"County Roscommon?"

"Yeah, that. And it's not anything I've done, I promise. I haven't been anywhere in the north besides here since becoming a Guardian." He met North's gaze. "And I don't think it's Pitch, either. I saw him in Rio, and he didn't look like he was in any shape to be causing trouble. Besides, cold's my deal, not his. There must be another spirit at work here."

"Hmmm." North stroked his beard thoughtfully. "We must look into this. I will call the others."

By the next morning, all five Guardians had gathered. They stood in front of the great Globe, and Jack recounted what he'd learned, only omitting the part about Pitch's daughter.

"Oh wonderful. Just when things were startin' t' get quiet. Can't he just stay down for once?" Bunnymund growled.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was behind the strange events that you mention too, Jack." Tooth gazed unhappily at him. "He's very tricky. He could have found someone to work with while he regains his strength." Sandy nodded in silent agreement.

"Maybe. But I don't know." Jack threw up his hands in frustration.

"You seem certain it was not him." North glanced at Jack. "Was he really in such bad shape?"  
"Yeah. You weren't there, you didn't see what he looked like. And..." Jack figured he might as well spill it. "I found out something. Pitch...he has, he had...a daughter." Jack met the others' gazes.

"What?" The three who could speak burst out. Bunny, Tooth, and North looked incredulous. An exclamation point appeared above Sandy's head and his gold eyes widened.

"Look, it's kinda a long story but I ended up with a locket from this museum in Rio. I dropped it when a Nightmare almost ran me over. When Pitch saw it he kind of...I've never seen him so sad. He knew what it was. He knew what was in it before I did." Jack leaned against his staff. "If you could have seen him. It was like he suddenly remembered. Then he kind of freaked out and vanished." Jack stared at a spot on the ground as if it would give him answers. "I don't think he was lying." He raised his eyes to Tooth. "That locket must have been to him what the teeth were to me. Locked memories."

"A daughter." Tooth hid a little gasp behind her hands. "Pitch?" She looked at the others. "North, if this is true...What must have happened?" She looked as pained as Jack felt. He had figured that she of all the Guardians would understand the tumult that Jack felt.

"Hey now, we can't get all mushy. Sympathy for the devil? This is _Pitch_ we're talking about. Did you forget what he did? To Easter? To _us_?" Bunny tapped a long foot impatiently. "All we got is Jack's word that th' blighter's being truthful. We can't just let our guards down. An' even if he's right, how do we know this Ireland business isn't his doing too?" North and Sandy nodded.

"What would you do, just go bursting into his lair and attack him for no apparent reason?" Jack retorted. "I know he's the bad guy and all but really, isn't that just asking for trouble?"

"He'd probably do it if our positions were reversed," Bunny grumbled, not meeting Jack's icy gaze.

"Even cornered mouse will turn and fight cat." North rumbled. "For now I say Jack is right. Let us not cause another battle just yet. Let's focus on this out of place cold. Yes?" He shot the others a level glance. They nodded, and even Bunny had to consent.

"Look, I'll go check out Ireland." Jack said. "I promised Jamie I would. I'll keep an eye out for Pitch too."

"Yer gonna go alone?" asked Bunny.

Jack shouldered his staff. "Yeah. Out of all of us here, I can move the quietest. Well, ok Sandy's quieter but he's also really shiny. I got this, okay?"

"Where is place, exactly?" North asked.

"Um." Oops. "County Roscoe?" Jack offered lamely.

"Yes but where in Roscommon?" North looked at him expectantly.

"I don't know. I didn't get farther than that." Jack gave him a sheepish grin. "Wait, Jamie gave me his friend's name. Aislinn MacManus." He glanced up hopefully at North. "You can find out where she lives right? She must be on one of your Lists!"

North called over one of the Yetis. "Need the "M" Lists for Ireland. Quick now." He turned back to Jack. "You are lucky this time. Perhaps next time there is crisis you get all the information first, yes?"

"Sorry, I'm kind of new to this whole world crisis prevention thing. Rookie Guardian, remember?"

The Yeti reappeared holding two long lists. North grabbed one, scanned it swiftly, and scribbled something down on a scrap of paper. He handed it to Jack. "On the 'Nice' list. Good thing. There you are. Remember, you can't just go letting all the kids see you. We need belief, but letting too many people see you leads to trouble."

"I know, I know." Jack snatched the paper with mock exasperation.

"I'll go with you." Tooth fluttered in front of him.

"Wha? The more of us that go, the more attention we'll attract." Jack pointed out.

"Yeah, but what if it is Pitch? Or some other powerful being? Buddy system's always the best way to go." Baby Tooth chirped in agreement and glared at Jack.

Yeah, the last time Jack had done something on his own (well, Baby Tooth had been there too but she had been too small to be of much help) things had gone downhill fast, and Easter pretty much didn't happen. Buddy system it was. North shook one of his magic snow globes, and tossed it toward the center of the room. A swirling vortex of color appeared. Jack and Tooth stepped into it.

"Good luck!" North called. "This will take you close to where you need to go."

Jack and Tooth stepped out of the portal into a cloudy Irish morning. They were in the small town of Tulsk, County Roscommon. It seemed like a pleasant place, with pastel houses and green fields. Jack looked at the address North had given him, the glanced at Tooth. "Well, let's see if we can find Jamie's friend." They made their way carefully through the town. Since it was daylight, they stuck to traveling by ground, with walls and foliage to hide their movements. Air travel was too risky on a bright summer morning when children would likely be out and about.

They reached the street indicated on the paper, and looked around. "This should be the place," Jack looked at the row of neat little houses. "Wonder if she'll be out soon?"

"Yes, probably. In fact she's probably out now. Right now."

Jack and Tooth both let out surprised noises, whirling around. A girl sat on the fence behind them. She wore beat up jeans and a T-shirt. Her hair was dark with some blonde and purple streaks, and it stuck out at odd angles. She smiled cheerfully at them. "I'm Aislinn. Jamie told me you'd be comin'! Wow, you look just like he said! I've been waitin' for ya to show up. Good think I was out for my mornin' walk!" She hopped off the fence and bounced up to the two surprised Guardians. "So you're really Jack Frost? And you must be the Tooth Fairy! Welcome to Ireland, _failte_! Where are the others, shouldn't there be five of ya?"

Jack stood with his mouth open for a moment trying to figure out how to react to the whole situation. This wasn't exactly the meeting he had expected. "Uuuuh..hi?" He blinked at the bouncing girl. "Yeah, I'm Jack Frost. Guardian of Fun!" He tried to strike a cool pose. Tooth rolled her eyes, but smiled. "And that is indeed the Tooth Fairy, Guardian of Memories. Oh and Baby Tooth." The tiny fairy peeped out from where she was hiding in Tooth's crest of feathers.

"I'm so glad to meet you!" Tooth smiled at the hyper girl.

"This is so excitin'! I always knew you all existed before, but meetin' Jamie and hearin' all his stories, wow. After he told me about ya I thought maybe ya were responsible for the cold that's been lingering around Rathcroghan but I guess not, huh?" Aislinn stared at Jack, then at Tooth. "Well then, it must be the faeries. Not like you, Miss Tooth. Our faeries can be tricky."

Tooth nodded solemnly. "We will do what we can to help. Can you show us this place? Is it nearby?"

Aislinn nodded. "Yes, its to the west of here. I can't take ya there cause I can't drive and stuff. But ya don't seem to have any need for cars or the like. Follow the road west and you'll find Rathcroghan. It's an ancient place, where Queen Medb once lived. Ya might know her now as the Faerie Queen Mab. The legends say she's the queen of Winter, and that could spell trouble with a capital T." She considered the two Guardians. "But Jamie told me all about your battle with that Nightmare King. I believe you can handle whatever is happenin' here, and isn't believin' the most important thing?"

That had been a lot of information to process, but Jack nodded. "It's very important to us. Don't worry, we'll take care of it!"

Tooth nodded. "Take the road west. To Rath Crouton."

"Rathcroghan. And and..OH." Aislinn reached into her pockets and pulled out what looked like some blunt nails. "Ya should each take some of these. One thing to know about our faeries and creatures: they can't stand iron. Even the strong ones." She looked at both spirits seriously. "So. Always. Carry. Iron. Now, ya should get goin', Guardians!" Aislinn bounded off toward the houses. "I can't wait to tell Jamie. Oh I wish I could go with ya but instead I'll be here rootin' for ya."

The two Guardians stood motionless for a few moments, before exchanging a glance. "That was a new experience," said Tooth. "I like her, she's got spunk." Jack grinned and nodded.

"Alright, let's go see who's messing with my cold."

"OH one more thing I forgot to tell ya," Aislinn suddenly raced back toward them. "The entrance. Legend says that the cave to the southwest, Oweynagcat, is where fearsome things are said to come from. If there is a spirit world there, then I bet that's how you'd get to it. Okay, off with ya now!" She waved cheerfully, then shot back to the house.

Jack and Tooth nodded to one another, then took to the air. It was a relatively quiet morning, and it looked like the road out of the little town was deserted. They traveled swiftly beside the road, the green landscape rushing by below. Then, Jack felt it. The cold. But he shouldn't be able to feel cold. He _was_ the cold. He stopped in midair, and looked at Tooth. "Do you feel that?" She nodded.

They continued, following the chill air.

"Something is definitely not right here. And look, the landscape is changing. The grass is starting to die off." Tooth pointed below them. "This must be the place." The mound itself wasn't very intimidating, and was covered in withered grass. The cold was everywhere, though. Even the sky seemed darker here.

Jack felt almost as if he could see the cold, like a silvery trail on the edge of his vision. He followed it, gliding low over the ground. It twisted around and disappeared into what appeared to be a cave. He called Tooth over. "This must be that Owen...cat..place Aislinn told us about." He glanced around nervously. "Do we check it out?" Tooth opened her mouth as if to reply when something dark and shimmering shot past them into the cave. They stared at one another. _Nightmare_. Pitch. An unspoken agreement passed between the two of them, and they followed the dark creature into the gloomy passage.

The darkness seemed to stretch on forever, and the cold grew deeper. Jack glanced over at Tooth. "Are you gonna be okay? Even I can feel this." he asked as quietly as he could. She met his gaze.

"I'll be fine. We find were this goes, see what Pitch is up to, and hightail it back to North and the others."

A faint blue glow appeared ahead of them. The dark passage appeared to be ending. The two Guardians slowed their flight, looking around in awe. They were in a hall of black stone and blue ice. The hall stretched ahead of them, ice-covered columns flanking the walls. They entered the hallway warily, but everything seemed quiet. Where had that Nightmare gone? Where was Pitch, and what of this Queen Mab that Aislinn had mentioned? The crept down the passage on foot, keeping close to the walls. Without warning, two more Nightmares shot past them and raced down the hallway. The Guardians abandoned their attempt to sneak along the walls at that, and leapt into the air after the fleeing creatures. The Nightmares turned a corner and vanished from view. As Jack and Tooth reached the corner, they froze. Ahead they could hear the shrieking of the Nightmares, and voices. One of them was Pitch, no doubt about it. The other belonged to a woman. They made their way along the icy wall, and could see an opening ahead of them. Jack edged up to it and peered inside.

The room inside was massive. The black stone walls, covered in ice, rose up impossibly high. The ceiling looked like it was carved from ice, letting in an eerie blue glow. The far side appeared to contain a frozen throne on a raised black platform. Pitch stood in the center of the great room, as if ready for battle, his huge scythe in hand. Nightmares swirled around him. He was facing the door that Jack was looking though, but his focus was directed at something else.

There was a roiling cloud of blackness in front of the Nightmare King. It wasn't the dark dreamsand. It seemed more vaporous, like a cloud, and was darker. It held no shine, and seemed to suck in all light. Jack could only assume that he was seeing the back of whatever it was. Icy mist swirled about the dark shape.

"This is my world now, Mab." Pitch snarled at the cloud. "I am fear. I am darkness. You have no place here anymore, and I don't like sharing."

A feminine laugh came from the cloud. "Oh yes, you are quite terrifying. You look like you can barely stand, Pitch Black. I heard you took quite a beating."

"I've strength enough to defeat you. You aren't exactly in prime shape yourself, Your Majesty." Pitch's lips curled back from his jagged teeth in a feral grin. His strange siver-gold eyes glinted.

"You could have been strong, Pitch. I saw what you did all those centuries ago, when you unleashed the darkness on this world. The you of old held such power." Mab purred. "Why did you defy it? For what purpose? Your humanity? Such a weakness." She drifted closer to Pitch. "I do admit, neither of us is in the best shape. But we could be. Together, if we combined our forces. The Nightmare King and the Queen of Air and Darkness. Can't you see how lovely that would be? How much power we could wield?"

Pitch's grip tightened on the scythe's handle. "No one controls me. This darkness obeys me, not the other way around. I fought it, I tamed it. And I work _alone_." The cloud of darkness lunged at Pitch, but he forced it back with a long sweep of the blade. Nightmares swirled closer around him, lashing out at the vaporous darkness to little avail. Pitch moved to a defensive stance again, and something glinted around his neck. Jack realized that he was wearing the pendant.

The frost spirit pulled back, risking a glance at Tooth. So this was the being Aislinn had told them of. Jack had expected her to look more like, well, a fairy. It appeared that Pitch wasn't on her side, either. That was something at least. Jack felt as if they should get out and return to the others while they still had the chance, but Mab's words intrigued him. Tooth turned to whisper something to her little companion, and Baby Tooth shot back down the hallway in the direction they had first entered. Jack peered warily thought the door again.

"You tamed the darkness, and are weak because of it" Mab laughed. "The Fearlings. Can't you sense how they are drawn to me? I could make better use of them than you ever could, Pitch. I would not hold them back."

Pitch shook his head, and winced, as if in pain. "Ugh. I didn't ask for this power, but it belongs to me now. I said it before. I am the Nightmare King. I rule the darkness."

The roiling cloud of darkness seemed to grow larger. "So be it. If you will not join willingly, then..." The black mist appeared to suddenly dissipate. Pitch's eyes narrowed and he leapt back, but not fast enough. The formless cloud appeared around him, enveloping him. He struggled against it, but the wispy strands of blackness seemed to bind him in place. Mab's voice rang out again, cold and amused. "You've played king long enough, little shadow. You are unfit to rule, and they know it. They wish me to be their new Queen. You value your humanity? You may have it." She laughed again, and it wasn't a pleasant sound. The cloud closed in around Pitch, obscuring him from Jack's view.

The laughter grew stronger, drowning out his shout of fear. The Nightmares' shrieks joined his voice for a moment, then they vanished. Completely. The blackness spun swifter, suddenly exploding out in all directions. A figure dropped from its center.

Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing. Beside him, Tooth gasped.

The man looked like Pitch only...not. He was tall and slender, with tan skin and fiery red hair, dressed in a ragged tunic that may have once been red and gold. He had the same aquiline features as the Nightmare King, but...He was _human_. The man dropped to his knees, gasping for air.

In front of him, shadows rose up, winding into an elegant figure. Ice seemed to join with shadow, winding in swirls of black and luminescent blue. Before Jack and the others now stood Queen Mab, no longer an incorporeal being. She had pale skin and icy white hair that swept back in short spikes like miniature icicles. A dress of ice crystals and inky shadows wrapped around her slender frame, and a pair of wings that sparkled like a Winter aurora trailed from her back like a cloak. She held up a pale hand and contemplated it. "Yes, this is a much better body, don't you think, _Kozmotis_? Oh, don't look at me like that, I've done you a favor. Now you don't have to worry about those dear little Fearlings. They are in my care now." She scanned the room, frowning. "But where did your Nightmares go? I need them as well."

The man on the ground gave a wheezing laugh, and she glared at him. "It appears you cannot steal a stolen power." he said in a brittle voice. "I took it from the Sandman. I changed it though centuries of trials." He gave another strained laugh. "You'll have to make due without them, I'm afraid. How unfortunate for you." His eyes still glinted maliciously, but he appeared unable to stand.

Mab strode forward, lifting him by the neck easily. "You are in no position to mock me, Kozmotis Pitchiner. Your Fearlings have given me much greater power. Darkness and fear are mine once again. Only one other thing remains. One other servant I seek." Mab raised her head suddenly. "And he is here, how convenient. How long have you been snooping around, Jack Frost?" Jack stiffened. She knew? He gave Tooth an urgent look. They were in trouble. Mab flung the man who had been Pitch against the wall as if he were a rag doll, and he slumped to the ground unconscious. With a careless laugh, the Faerie Queen turned toward the doorway where Jack and Tooth had been hidden. Her silver eyes met Jack's blue ones a split second before he managed to duck out of sight.

"We've got to get out of here, _now_." He hissed at Tooth. They turned to flee back down the hallway, but Mab was already in front of them.

"Come now, Jack. Join my Winter Court, it is where you belong. None of this petty Guardian business. That man back there defied me, and look where it got him. Together we can cover this land in darkness and Winter eternal. You won't need to worry about children believing in you. They will _know_ that you exist. Everyone will." She smiled, and strange dark creatures swirled around her. Those must be the Fearling things that she had been speaking of.

Jack shivered and leveled his staff at her, though he had a feeling that he was truly powerless here. "They already know that I exist. I'm not really into the whole cold and dark thing anyway. Winter is meant to be fun, not scary. Why does everyone seem to have such a tough time understanding that? You darkness people need to _lighten up_."

Mab's eyes grew cold, and she made as if to reach for Jack. The creatures around her crept toward him. Jack stepped back, and several things happened at once. Tooth darted at the pale faerie, wielding the iron nails that Aislinn had given them earlier. Mab hissed like an angry cat and flew back toward the throne room. "Iron, in my palace, how dare you?" Jack felt a rush of wind behind him, and a swirling vortex opened in the freezing air. North, Bunny, Sandy, and several Yetis came barreling out of it, led by Baby Tooth. North brandished his two sabers at Mab while the others attacked the Fearlings, scattering them swiftly. As the other Guardians surrounded him, Jack saw a bright golden light from the throne room behind Mab, and a being that he'd never seen before appeared. She had long black hair and wore a green dress that seemed woven of leaves and vines.

Mab whirled, trying to face each of the new threats at once. A blade of ice grew from her hand, and she lowered it first toward the newcomer in green. "You have no business here," she growled in a dangerous voice.

"You are seeking to interfere with the seasons. I cannot stand by idly if you choose to upset the balance of Nature, Mab. I have watched all that has transpired here today." The young woman responded in clipped tones. "Stand down, Winter Queen. They have iron, and the Cossack has weapons forged of starlight silver. You are at a disadvantage."

"You will regret this." Mab turned, fixing each of them in turn with a frigid silver gaze. "Threatening me in my own palace? I will not forget. Winter will rise again." Her gaze fell on Jack last. "You will join me. Or you will perish. Choose carefully." She vanished in a swirl of ice and shadow. The great room fell silent.

"Jack, Tooth, you are safe." North sheathed his twin blades, and hugged them both. "Baby Tooth told us what happened, we came as soon as we could. But where is Pitch? She said he was here as well."

Pitch. Jack turned from North and ran into the throne room, where he had seen the man fall. The black-haired young woman was kneeling by his side, and he appeared to be still unconscious. Jack paused. She looked familiar somehow, thought he was certain they'd never met. The more he looked at her, the more she reminded him of Pitch. She had the same stern, noble visage and mesmerizing eyes. He remembered the locket. Pitch's daughter. She looked like an older version of the girl in the locket.

"Who are you?" he asked quietly. She looked up at him. Her eyes seemed to change from silver to green, just as Pitch's were silver and gold.

"Mother Nature." Jack heard Bunnymund's voice. The other Guardians filed in behind Jack, bowing formally to the young woman. "Thank you for stepping in, I know that you don't normally involve yourself in these little skirmishes." Jack had never heard Bunny so polite. The big rabbit's gaze traveled to Pitch. "Who is that? Wait, is he...?"

"Pitch." Jack nodded. "Mab did something. It's like, she took his powers. She said something about Fearlings. I think she turned him human again. Is that even possible?"

"It wouldn't be, normally," The woman (was she really _the _Mother Nature?) fixed him with those shimmering eyes. "But Pitch is different from you. He was still mortal when the Fearlings took over his body." A look of sorrow crossed her face. "He was not given his powers as you were, by the Man in the Moon. The Fearlings acted on their own, and now that a stronger host has appeared, they have joined her." She paused. "I know what evils he has done, but I must ask you. Please, Guardians. Help him. He is human now, and badly injured. I do not involve myself with the affairs of humans or Guardians as a rule, but this man is a special case."

"He's also your father, isn't he?" Jack asked softly. She looked at him, startled. The Guardians turned to stare at him as well.

"Jack, what are you talking about?" North asked sharply.

Mother Nature rose. "How did you know this? Speak now, Frost."

Jack felt suddenly intimidated. He had a feeling that like Mab, this was a being he did not want to anger. "The locket he's wearing. There's a picture in there that looks a lot like you. He said the girl in the locket was his daughter."

Mother Nature blinked, and as she brushed aside the remains of a tattered cloak around Pitch's neck, the little gold oval glittered in the light. "I found it the other day," Jack continued. "I ended up running into him, stuff happened, and yeah, he recognized it. I gave it to him since it seemed important." He shrugged helplessly. Things were all happening so fast, it was making his head spin.

"It was to protect me." Mother Nature's voice was heavy with sorrow. "When the Man in the Moon found out what had happened to my father, he hid away the memories of me in that locket. To protect me from what my father had become." She stared blankly past Jack. "I thought it was lost forever. I finally agreed to take up this mantle of Mother Nature, and though the Nightmare King had forgotten me, I watched over him these many centuries. I could not abide what he had become, but I could not see him destroyed either. His power was necessary in this world, and no matter what, he is my father." She fell silent.

North stepped forward. "Tooth knows someone who can aid him, and has gone ahead. I do not think we should stay here much longer. This is Mab's place, where she is strongest. Who knows when she will return, perhaps with backup. I take us all to North Pole, and we will talk more there. Come now, we will look after your father."

_Author's Notes: There is a strong connection between figures and places in Celtic mythology, and I wanted to keep that connection in this story. Queen Medb was a figure from the ancient Irish epic Cattle Raid of Cooley, and her seat of power was Rathcroghan. Mab is a character that has evolved over time, possibly from the old legends of Medb, but in modern times has become the Queen of the Faeries, often associated with the Winter Court and named Queen of Air and Darkness. I thought that her combination of powers would make her a good choice to pit against both Jack and Pitch, and decided to return her to County Roscommon as a nod to her origins._  
_I thought about how certain characters like Jack changed appearance when they became Guardians, and imagined Pitch to be the same way. I think Pitchiner would have been as colorful as Pitch is drab. Instead of gray and black he would be red and gold, colors of warmth and light._  
_Enjoy, and thanks for wading through this beast with me!_


	6. Sachlev with the Simurgh

Everything hurt. Pitch groaned, unwilling to open his eyes. He hadn't felt this much pain in centuries, every inch of his body was sore. Those Guardians, curse them. He rubbed his forehead, and the memories began to seep back into his tired mind. His eyes flew open. No, it hadn't been the Guardians this time. He'd been fighting the Winter Queen, Mab. She had stolen his powers somehow. He remembered being flung against a wall, then everything went dark. Pitch struggled to sit up and his ribs protested the action painfully. He lay back with a gasp. Where was Mab? Everything seemed quiet now. A glance around him told him he was no longer in the cold halls of Mab's palace. True, the air around him was cool, but he was lying in a warm bed. The room was made with thick beams of dark wood that looked nothing like the pillars of black and frozen blue. He had no idea where he was, or how he had gotten there.

"You mustn't move so suddenly, Sir Black," said a soft voice. Pitch turned his head enough to see the speaker. A large creature moved into his view. She was a strange mix of canine and avian, with a long muzzle, pointed ears, and graceful wings folded against her back. Like Bunny, she moved on her hind legs, and had several pouches attached to belts around her chest and waist.

Pitch's eyes widened when he saw the spirit, and he acknowledged her with a nod. It was currently the most respectful and least painful movement he could manage.

"Simurgh. It is an honor." Speaking took a great deal of effort too, but this being was old and wise enough to warrant the utmost politeness. The Simurgh of ancient Persia was one of the last people Pitch had expected to ever see, let alone come to his aid. She possessed great healing powers but wasn't the kind who would go out of the way to help someone like Pitch. He winced. How and why she was here really didn't matter at the moment. He wasn't dead in Mab's ice palace, and that was the most important thing.

The Simurgh fixed him with an amber-eyed stare. "You were in a bad way when I first saw you. Broken ribs, among other things. They are mended now, and my magic will heal you swiftly, but it is not instant. You will need to rest." She preened one long wing. "I do not give my feathers lightly, you know. It is only because of the Guardians and their companion that I am here at all." The Simurgh placed a cup of something steaming on a tray by the bedside. "Sachlev. Drink this, it will help you regain your strength."

"The Guardians and their companion?"  
"All will be revealed in time."

Pitch was too exhausted to press her further. He reached for the mug, and paused. He stared at his own hand, confused. It was no longer gray and rough. It looked like human flesh. He blinked. Mab had attacked him, and taken his powers, that part he remembered. There had been roiling darkness, and that terrible presence leaving his mind, but this...Had she changed him back into a_ human?_

The Simurgh must have noticed his disbelief, and gave a curt nod. "Yes. You are no longer a spirit like us. You are human. Mortal. That is why my aid was requested. I will leave you to rest now, and you may speak to the Guardians when you are able." She turned, and glided silently out of the room before he could ask further questions.

Pitch stared at the ceiling, trying to process this information. He was human again. The cruel, heavy, dark presence that had permeated his thoughts for eons was gone. The Fearlings were no more. The Nightmares were gone. His mind felt lighter, his thoughts clearer. Should he rejoice at that? He was free. Yet, along with that weight, his powers had vanished. The powers that he'd held for centuries. He was no longer Pitch Black the Nightmare King. The idea was too unbelievable. His powers had defined him, given him purpose. It was all that he knew. Shadow and fear were all that he was.

No. Not all. He had been human once before, too long ago. Back in that Golden Age of light and hope. Could he even say that he was once again Kozmotis Pitchiner? Pitchiner didn't exist in this time. He had no past as a human in this era. He didn't belong. Pitch sank back into the pillows. Once again, he was reduced to existing without existing. What would become of him now, helpless and most likely trapped in the home of his adversaries? On top of that, he was in their debt. Perhaps they should have just left him to perish in Mab's icy palace.

Pitch managed to prop himself up enough to reach the drink the Simurgh had left him. His chest had been expertly bandaged, but the wrappings made movement difficult. He felt something around his neck and remembered the pendant. Pitch reached for it absentmindedly, the metal cool against his hand. _I must keep moving. For her. Maybe now I can become someone she would be proud of. _

He had to acknowledge that for the time being his only choice was to follow the Simurgh's instructions, and he sipped at the warm drink she had left him. It was thick, and tasted of vanilla and spices. The ache in his muscles began to recede almost immediately. The sachlev probably contained more of the Simurgh's expert medicines, and he was grateful for it. He finished the healing drink, and allowed sleep to once again claim his exhausted body.

When Pitch awoke again, the room was still silent. He was unsure how long he'd been asleep, but his body felt a great deal better. He discovered that he could sit up without shooting pains in his side. Pitch scanned the room, realizing that he still had no idea where he was. The architecture was too dark and heavy-looking, and the air too cold to be the Simurgh's desert palace. The blanket that covered him was richly colored with patchwork designs, and despite the dark wood the room had a cheerful look. It reminded him of a certain overly jolly Guardian. The North Pole, then. He must be somewhere in Nicholas St. North's Arctic workshop. _Wonderful_, he thought dryly. Well, it was better than Bunnymund's Warren at least. Eggs and flowers would have added even more insult to his injuries. Bunny himself would have probably helped out by adding injury to injury.

Since the Simurgh wasn't around to order him to stay put, Pitch staggered to his feet, wrapping the blanket around him. The bright colors were an affront to his dignity, but he was cold. He wasn't used to being much affected by outside temperatures, since spirits were little bothered by them. He'd been in Antarctica and barely noticed the freezing air. This human body was going to take getting used to.

He was about to enter the hallway when something small and dark shot passed him with a high-pitched squeak. It vanished under the bed. A moment later, Jack Frost came barreling around the corner in a flurry of snowflakes. The lanky youth hit the air brakes when he saw Pitch, so fast he nearly back-flipped. "Um..oh. You're awake."

"Is it that obvious?" Pitch scowled.

"I was trying to stop that..." Jack waved toward the room behind Pitch. "It almost looked like a tiny Nightmare, but I thought they all vanished when Mab uh...Yeah. I didn't want to wake you."

"They did, and if I had been asleep I highly doubt I would have remained so had you come flying in with all the subtlety of a midwinter blizzard." Pitch responded sourly.

A thin-sounding whinny from under the bed interrupted them, and Pitch turned. A black shape trotted out from the shadows and gazed up at him with glowing orange eyes. He could only stare. It was, undoubtedly, a Nightmare. It stood barely a foot tall, like the very first one that he'd created, but it was a Nightmare nonetheless. Pitch regarded the little creature with wonder. "How is it that you still exist? You should have vanished, just as the others did. The dark dreamsand is no more." In response, the little Nightmare snorted and flicked an ear. Pitch had no idea what that could mean, but the creature seemed just as confused as he was.

"So, are there more of them?" Jack asked. The Nightmare looked at him, and shook her head seemingly in answer. She bounced forward and began weaving around Pitch's legs like a cat. He managed to bend enough to pick her up. She felt strange, like a balloon covered in sand. He noticed something on the little horse's head, what looked like strands of string attached to her tusks. "You're my first Nightmare," he said softly. She whinnied happily in response, squirming out of his hands to climb on his shoulder where she settled, inky streamers curling around his neck like a living scarf. Pitch managed a small grin. Even if she was the only one left, he was grateful for one familiar thing in this now-foreign world. They couldn't communicate with one another, but he wasn't complaining. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, so the saying went. This overly cheery place could use a few shadows.

Pitch's legs suddenly threatened to give out on him, and he leaned heavily against the doorway, earning a squeak from the Nightmare. "You should be resting," Jack said with a note of concern. "Simurgh's orders, and I don't wanna get blamed if you pass out or something." Pitch had to concede, getting on the Simurgh's bad side probably wasn't a good idea, not while he was forced to live in this weak human body. "It's been quiet again in Ireland, but the Guardians want to know what kind of information you have about this Queen Mab. When you're ready, they want to talk."

Pitch glared at him and returned to the bed. The Nightmare floated off his shoulder and curled up at his feet. "Oh, I can hardly wait for that. I'm ecstatic." He lay on his side and stared pointedly at the wall. Jack shuffled awkwardly for a moment.

"I'll have the elves bring you some food. Or rather, one of the Yetis. The elves will probably just eat it." Pitch didn't answer him. He heard a soft rush of wind, and when he turned back toward the door the ice spirit was gone. Pitch wasn't looking forward to facing the other Guardians without his powers. Jack was tolerable enough, and Pitch had to admire his blatant dislike of authority and penchant for getting into trouble. He was still convinced that if the Guardians hadn't gotten to him first, Jack could have become an ally.

Pitch also held a grudging respect for North, he was a warrior of great skill though he now made toys instead of swords. The man understood the concept of a truce, and would probably be civil enough. It was the other three he dreaded. Sandy and Tooth despised him, but Bunny was the loose cannon. Pitch wouldn't be surprised if the oversized rodent tried to tear him to shreds on sight. He clenched his fists, hating this feeling of helplessness.

A Yeti pushed its way into the room carrying a plate of something, setting it on the table with a glare at Pitch. It said something in its garbled dialect and bustled out the door again with one final disgruntled look, scowling even more when it noticed the Nightmare. Then again, Pitch couldn't remember ever seeing one of the big creatures not look irritated. The Yetis seemed to exist in an eternal state of grumpiness. Pitch examined the plate, which turned out to be full of cookies. Well, of course, how could he have expected anything else at the North Pole? He ate one of them (because they did smell incredible), then resigned himself to spending another unknown span of time asleep.

When Pitch awoke for the third time, he thought that the room had gone dark. He realized after a moment that something was on his head, and he brushed at it. The Nightmare made a disapproving noise and floated off from her spot on his pillow. He briefly wondered why the Nightmare hadn't affected his sleep, but he couldn't even remember having dreams, good or otherwise. Perhaps that too was the work of the Simurgh's potions. The room was still quiet, and Pitch decided that if he stayed in it much longer he'd go crazy.

Well, as crazy as he could go now that the shadows in his mind were gone. The silence was strange to him, he could barely remember a time when the soft whispers of the Fearlings hadn't been in his head. His mind was his own again. He was still having trouble getting used to that fact. _They were gone._ He wouldn't miss them. The powers over shadow and fear that they had given him, however, were another story. Fear was who he was. Fear was his reason for existing. Fear was necessary and so he had been necessary. Now what was he?

Pitch draped the blanket around himself and headed toward the door. The Nightmare floated back to his shoulder, doing a scarf impression again. He had little choice but to face whatever the Guardians had in store for him. There was no hope of a human sneaking out of this place, that was for certain. Any one of the Guardians would catch him easily, and even if he managed to make it out of the workshop, the North Pole wasn't exactly hospitable to living things.

Pitch made his way cautiously down the hallway. North's workshop was vast, and he had no idea where he was. This section was quiet aside from a few elves, who scattered as soon as they saw him. Good, at least he could still inspire fear in some creatures. Pitch examined the long hallway, which had doors at regular intervals down its length. It must have been a sort of guest quarters. The entire area was meant to be warm and inviting, but he couldn't remember ever feeling so exposed. There were shadows, but he could not hide in them. He couldn't melt into the darkness. Instinct developed over centuries caused him to stay as close to the walls as possible, but they gave him little comfort. Everything felt wrong.

He didn't need to hide, he reminded himself. Isn't that what he'd wanted? He wasn't Pitch Black the Nightmare King anymore. He was Kozmotis Pitchiner, the human. He could walk in the light. That's who he'd always longed to be, wasn't it? Pitch Black was who he'd been forced to be all those centuries ago. So why didn't he feel like he was either of those people? Why did the light, which should now be so comforting, still feel cold and harsh? The dark was his home. Fear was familiar. This cheery warmth was foreign. _Get a hold of yourself Pitchiner_. He had to remind himself that was his name once again. _You were a human once before. A_ warrior. _You can be one again. _

Ahead of him the hallway appeared to widen, and he could hear voices. He edged up to the corner and peered around it warily. Beyond he could see a larger room with a table at its center. The Guardians were seated around it, chatting amongst themselves. The Simurgh was there as well. Pitchiner strained to hear the conversation. It seemed nothing more than small talk. Well, weren't they just the happiest bunch. Let's see how long that would last. He stepped through the archway, adopting an expression of bored indifference. Never show fear or weakness to your enemies. Even if you are covered in bandages and probably look like you were hit by a truck.

They were so absorbed in their little conversation that it took almost a full minute before someone noticed him. North was the first, and he stood up swiftly. "Ah. It appears we have guest." The rest of the conversation stopped immediately, and all eyes turned to Pitchiner. He steeled himself in case one of them made a move, but none did. Bunny glared at him in silent rage, but the others were harder to read. There was anger, yes, and beneath that something that looked strangely like sympathy. Oh, did they pity him now that he was a bandaged, weakened human? Tooth looked at him almost sorrowfully. Pitchiner raised his head higher. He didn't need their pity, and he couldn't let them see his weakness. He clasped his hands behind his back, and strode into the room slowly, keeping the wall to one side.

"Now, don't all get up at once. I can see you've all been just dying for me to join you."

"Only one of us here was just about dying, Sir Black. And that was you." The Simurgh gave him an even look. "If you insist on being out of bed, then at least sit down here." She waved a scaled paw at the table. "I believe the Guardians would like to speak with you."

"How 'bout we just throttle him and be done with it," mumbled Bunny.

"Bunny," hissed Tooth. The gray rabbit looked as if he was going to make another snarky retort, but his green eyes darted around the room for a moment, and he shut his mouth. That was an odd reaction. Pitchiner swept the room, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. What had caused the loudmouthed rodent to clam up like that?

The Simurgh was still staring at him, so Pitchiner sat down next to Sandy. The stout little Guardian eyed him warily. The Nightmare trotted down Pitchiner's arm and began nibbling at a cookie, completely ignoring the Sandman's startled expression. "Here." The Simurgh placed a cup in front of him. It appeared to be the same thick vanilla drink as before. "You are well on your way to recovery, Sir Black. My duty here is ended." She turned to the others. "Just remember, he is no longer like you. He needs to eat and sleep now. Real food, not just your cookies, Sir North. He can also feel temperature extremes. The Arctic land outside this workshop is inhospitable to humans, so you should ensure he stays inside."

Pitchiner sputtered into his sachlev. "What am I now, the Guardians' pet human?" He shot Jack a venomous glare when the brat had the nerve to snicker. "I thank you for your aid, Simurgh, but I can take care of myself going forward." He sighed. "I can also no longer claim to be Pitch Black. My real name is...Kozmotis Pitchiner." It sounded strange to say that after more than a thousand years.

"Well then, Sir Pitchiner, I shall take my leave. You should stay put until you are fully recovered." She nodded to the others. "Guardians, I wish you luck in your quest against the Winter Queen."

"Thank you for your help," Tooth smiled at the other avian. "And for this wonderful drink. I love North's cocoa but everyone needs a change sometimes." The Simurgh favored her with a small grin, and glided gracefully out of the room.

Once she had left, silence fell once more. "I suppose you would like to know about Mab." Pitchiner broke it first. "She is not someone to take lightly."

"So why were you there?" Bunny snapped. "Alone? Were ya plannin' on joining up with her? Looks like that didn't turn out so well, mate."

"I noticed, thank you for pointing it out." Pitchiner rolled his eyes. "No, I was not going to join up with her, Rabbit. I was hoping to stop her before she became a problem. Before you Guardians needed to poke your noses into things."

"And you thought going alone in the shape you were in was a good idea...how?" asked Jack.

"Because he's too proud to ask for help. He always was. It is what almost destroyed him ages ago when he believed that he alone was strong enough to protect this world from darkness and fear." A clear voice rang out from somewhere, and Pitchiner spun around, searching for its source. He'd heard that voice before. It was the same voice that had called out to him when he was trapped in the Nightmare's illusion.  
"Who are you?" Pitchiner stared frantically around the room. "You spoke to me once before. I heard your voice."

A flurry of snow circled the room, coalescing into the form of a young woman with flowing black hair and silver-green eyes. She wore an a dress of shimmering green, white and blue. A white fur stole curled around her shoulders. She looked stern and regal, as if she were the embodiment of the Arctic landscape outside the workshop. Pitchiner could only stare. "You..." It wasn't possible. She looked like... No. No, she was gone. But that raven hair, those argent and emerald eyes. It's what she would have looked like if she had grown a few years older. His hand traveled to the pendant at his throat. "Seraphina..." he spoke in barely a whisper. It was the name of the girl in the locket. His daughter's name. The young woman's eyes widened, and he knew. It was impossible, he knew it was impossible, but the spirit standing before him now was... "You're my...Seraphina..."

She met his gaze, and he could see tears in those solemn eyes. "You remember me," she said softly.

Pitchiner fell to his knees. "How? You..I..." he couldn't seem to form the words. "The Fearlings. The darkness. Centuries." He stared up at her, feeling tears in his own eyes. "_How?_"

She knelt beside him, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder. "Your plea for help did not go unanswered. Though the Man in the Moon could do nothing to save you from the darkness, he could protect me. He sealed away your memories so that the shadows would not seek me out. It is not your fault that you forgot me. I know you think he turned his back on you, but he did the only thing he could think of." Her voice trembled. "I have watched over you all these centuries though you did not realize it. I feared you, but I also understood you had a place in this world. All things do. But I feared what would happen if I cam to you as you as you were. Now it seems fate has returned your memories to you, and you have been returned to me." She embraced him. "Father."

Pitchiner broke down then. The Guardians didn't matter, Mab didn't matter. The world could fall apart for all he cared. His daughter was _alive_. He wasn't sure if he should be laughing or crying, so he settled for both, and she didn't seem to mind. He hadn't forgotten. It had all been for her protection. She was here, and he could hold her. He could hear her voice and see her smile. "I'm sorry. For scaring you. For the darkness, for everything...The one person I wanted to protect from all fear. I'm sorry for failing you."

She stroked his head. "You thought I was in danger. I cannot hold it against you. You fought bravely." She smiled sadly. "I have learned thought these many ages that it is impossible to protect people from all fear and darkness. Too much can be terrible, but too little can lead to harm as well. I understand that now."

He finally managed to pull away and compose himself somewhat. After all these countless ages, she was _alive_, and "You've grown," was all he could manage. She nodded, a soft smile on her face. Pitchiner found himself grinning in return.

"Will you introduce me to the Guardians? We have not had a proper introduction, they only know me as Mother Nature." She offered him a hand. _The Guardians_, he thought fuzzily. It occurred to Pitchiner that he was still collapsed in the middle of the room, and they had been silently watching the entire reunion. He may have just thrown away all of his remaining dignity, but it hardly mattered at the moment. He allowed Seraphina to help him up, and face the Guardians.

He cleared his throat and somehow found his voice again. "Um. Guardians. Yes. This is my daughter, Seraphina Pitchiner. She's..wait, did you say _Mother Nature_?" He stared at her incredulously, then at the others. They grinned in return, and somehow even Bunnymund cracked a small smile though he still looked guarded. "My little girl is Mother Nature." He was still having trouble believing it.

"I am _not_ a little girl anymore. I haven't been one for many hundreds of years." Her voice was stern, but her eyes twinkled brightly. She gazed out at the seated Guardians, and her expression darkened. "Now, though, I am afraid that we have something to address." She looked back at him, her eyes serious. "The reason that you are even here at all, Father. Mab's bane and blessing. I do not know if I could have stopped her on my own back then, when you were unconscious. I have little power in a place such as that. Fortunately for you, Jack and Tooth, North and the others showed up at the same time, and we were able to drive her back. But I do not imagine she will stay low for much longer."

"Taking my powers strengthened her greatly," Pitchiner remembered. He felt his mood begin to plummet. It might not matter that he had his daughter back if Mab fulfilled her goal of endless darkness and Winter. That would spell trouble for humans, and the spirits who needed their beliefs to exist. He was determined to defeat her, one way or another. Pitchiner had no desire to aid the Guardians, but he also knew he'd never be able to face Mab alone. Now he had another reason to fight. His daughter. He would not allow anyone to threaten Seraphina. He would defend her with his life.

"What can you tell us about her, Kozmotis?" asked North. How strange it felt to be called by that name. Pitchiner glanced at his daughter, and she took his hand. With her beside him, the name was beginning to feel more familiar, more right again. Maybe he could accept it once more.

"I am certain by now you realize that she controls both darkness and cold. She is an ancient being, though her name and status have changed through the centuries. Mab leads the Winter Court, which used to contain all manner of foul creatures. I do not believe that she has gathered back many of them as of yet, or you can bet they would have been in the palace. If we are lucky, we can strike before she gathers the Court together again. Belief in the old spirits has waned, so we may be fortunate in that sense. Now that she has my power, she will be looking to obtain Jack's as well. I can't see her allowing a Winter spirit to roam free when he could be serving her." He looked at Jack. "She cannot steal your powers as she did mine. She will be looking to either turn you from the Guardians, or eliminate you." He thought for a moment.

"They don't like iron, or so Jamie's friend said," Jack offered. "She didn't seem too happy when Tooth pulled out those iron nails."

"Good, Frost, you can actually pay attention to something. I'm impressed." Pitchiner gave him a mildly appraising look. "Iron can cause them great harm. So can starlight silver, but that isn't something that most people can obtain. It comes from fallen stars. I know of only one person who possesses it." He turned to North. "Your weapons are a formidable threat to her, and I assume that she knows it."

"I will also aid you if I can," said Seraphina. "I do not make a habit of stepping in to battles such as this, but if Mab is going to try and change my seasons, I will assist. You understand, I must look after not only the humans, but the plants and animals of the world as well. All will suffer if Mab succeeds."

"Is that why you have never appeared before?" asked Tooth softly. "In all of those times we have fought against..." She glanced toward Pitchiner.

"Yes. Your battles may affect what humans believe, but they have little effect on the world at large. Humans are but a portion of that. I understand that you believed my father to be evil, but he had to exist as the Nightmare King in order to balance you out. I may have feared him, and disapproved of many of his actions, but I understood his importance. Light and darkness, Summer and Winter, heat and cold. Mab could tip the scales on all of those."

Tooth nodded. "I understand. You have a difficult duty. We will not ask you to aid us unless absolutely necessary." She looked at her companions. "The Guardians will carry the burden as long as we can." The others nodded in agreement.

At that moment, a Yeti bustled in, holding an envelope in its massive hands. It spoke to North, and handed him the paper. North examined it for a moment, then passed it to Jack. "Usually all the letters are for Santa, but it appears today Jack Frost has fan mail. From that Jamie boy. He must figure that if letter comes to North Pole, it will reach you. Smart kid."

Jack grinned and opened it. His smile began to fade as he read the note. Pitchiner was curious now. He remembered that boy all too well. Jamie had been his downfall. He had turned the tide of the battle, and brought back the Sandman. Yet, he had also admitted to believing in Pitch. What did the boy have to say that had Jack looking so concerned? The frost sprite looked up from the letter.

"Jamie says that strange things have been happening in Burgess. Something's been scaring the kids, chasing after them, and there's talk of a ghost in the woods. He also says that his friend Aislinn is reporting the same kind of thing in Ireland. We met her the day we confronted Mab. If she says something's up then she's probably right."

"That town is your hometown, is it not?" Pitchiner regarded Jack. He nodded. "Of course. Mab probably found out. She is not strong enough to try and attack here. She wants you first, and how better to get your attention than to target your little human friends?"

Jack leapt into the air, brandishing his staff. "She better not try to hurt them." He turned to the other Guardians. "I'm going to go check it out, _now_. I'll make sure Jamie and the others are safe."

Pitchiner stepped forward. "I'm going with you. Chances are it isn't Mab herself, she's probably sent a messenger." There was no way he was going to stay in this blasted workshop with the remaining Guardians. He needed to gather more information, and find a way to fight Mab. He wasn't going to get anything done here.

"I can handle this," growled Jack.

"With your ice? Whatever she's sent, it's from Winter, meaning you'll be lucky if you can make it sneeze. Also, I thought we had just established that my shining example of running blindly into battle alone was a bad idea." Pitchiner responded irritably. "And do tell me, aside from what I spoke of earlier, how much do you know of the _Sidhe_?"

"She who? Mab?" Jack looked confused.

"_The_ Sidhe. The Irish faeries. That is exactly why I'm going with you, Frost. You or your friends could get eaten alive. Literally."

"Fine. But we go now. If she hurts anyone..." Jack clutched his staff.

Seraphina turned to Pitchiner. "And how do you plan to defend yourself, father? North, can you help him out? I know that you do not trust him, but I promise to keep an eye on him and Jack. I will accompany them, if only to observe." Pitchiner wanted to object but she gave him an adamant look, and he knew he wouldn't win this one. _When your daughter controls the forces of Nature you don't really stand a chance._

"Here." North offered Pitchiner a plain looking tunic and a small sheathed dagger. "Remember, everyone can see you now. This should help you blend in with other humans. I think blanket and bandages stand out too much."

Pitchiner scowled and grabbed the garment out of North's hands, and beside him Seraphina giggled. The sound made his annoyance vanish almost instantly. He may not have a place in this world, and he may have been powerless, but he had his daughter back. He wouldn't let Mab or anyone else take her away from him again while he still drew breath.

"Good luck," said North.

"Are you rooting for me now, North?" Pitchiner asked dryly. "It seems like only yesterday we were at odds with one another."

"I do not trust you one bit," North said cheerfully. "But we have common enemy, and you have great knowledge. Also I cannot say no to Mother Nature. So for right now, we put behinds in past and call a truce."

Pitchiner blinked at him, and Seraphina stifled another giggle. He shook his head and turned to Jack. "Let's see what delightful creature Mab's sent out for you." The Nightmare gave a high-pitched shriek and darted back to her place on Pitchiner's shoulder. "Yes, I suppose you can come too." Jack nodded. North handed him one of his magic snow globes, and the frost spirit opened a portal to his hometown.

"Let's go!" Jack darted through, followed by Pitchiner and Seraphina. _Things are about to get interesting, _Pitchiner thought.

_Author's notes: I gave myself feels writing this chapter, oops. I have heard nothing yet disproving the rumor that Pitch's daughter is named Seraphina, so I've decided to stick with it. Based on the detailed style of the movie world, I figure that Mother Nature would change appearance based on her location, or the seasons. In Ireland, she'd be dressed in lively greens, but in the Arctic her clothing would be icy blues and whites. The Simurgh is a being from Middle Eastern mythology with great healing powers. Sometimes depicted as part dog and part bird, other times completely avian. Also known by other names, such as Senmurv. I first learned of sachlev while reading Rick Riordan's Red Pyramid series. It's more like a hot vanilla pudding than a hot cocoa, but it's delicious. I recommend trying it someday._


	7. Lost in Translation

The portal opened on the outskirts of downtown Burgess. Jack stepped out of it, followed closely by Pitchiner and Seraphina. The recent turn of events still had Jack's mind in a whirl. The Nightmare King becoming human, the appearance of Mother Nature, and the news that something was amiss in his hometown; everything seemed to be happening so suddenly. One thing was certain, he wouldn't allow Mab or anyone to harm his friends. Jack blinked in the bright Summer sun. It was midday, and the streets weren't terribly busy as people stayed indoors to avoid the hottest part of the day. It was a good time to do a bit of investigating.

He turned to the Pitchiners. They stood in the shade of a building talking to one another in low tones, glancing up at their surroundings every so often. Seraphina's dress had changed from its icy blue back to Summer green and gold. Pitchiner was smiling, but his eyes were serious. Jack was still wary of the former Nightmare King, but hadn't Tooth said that Pitchiner had been a great general ages ago? Maybe now that he was human again, he'd be a better person. Now that the shadows were gone, and they shared a common enemy.

He still cut an imposing figure and Jack couldn't help feeling a bit intimidated, but he wanted to give Pitchiner a chance. He couldn't completely forgive him for attacking the Guardians and Jamie, but neither could he forget the pain of an invisible existence. If Pitchiner was willing to help him, Jack would accept it.

"I will check the outer forest while you search for Jack's friends." Seraphina looked from her father to Jack. "Travel safely. Remember, while you are invisible to most, my father is not. And he doesn't exactly blend in. Please keep each other out of trouble."

"I don't think you realize the impossibility of that request." Pitchiner scoffed.

"Then it's not a request. Stay out of trouble or I shall get angry." Thunder rumbled in the cloudless sky at her words, and Jack jumped. Pitchiner's mouth snapped shut and the Nightmare around his neck let out a squeak. Seraphina smiled sweetly and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Scary." Pitchiner breathed. Jack nodded in agreement. He shook himself, and began to walk down the street. Pitchiner glanced around, and followed cautiously. He had kept close to the building's wall ever since they'd exited the portal, and didn't look very happy about having to leave it for the street. "Where are we going, Frost?"

"I wanna check the town first, they're usually hanging out around here. If not, then Jamie's neighborhood." Jack darted around the shops and cafes, looking for any familiar faces. Pitchiner trailed silently beside him, prowling from shadow to shadow. He looked at the signs on a nearby building, an expression of confusion crossed his face. He shook his head and continued on. "Something wrong?"

"No, I just hate this blasted sunlight."

"I don't see anyone. You remember the kids we're looking for, right?" Jack asked.

Pitchiner glowered at him. "How could I forget? I met them under rather memorable circumstances."

"Ah..." Jack winced. Yeah, that had been a dumb question. Jamie and his friends had been the ones to stop Pitch and revive Sandy, Pitchiner probably wouldn't be forgetting them anytime soon. Well, what else could they have done, though? He had been out to destroy all belief in the Guardians. "You did kind of bring that on yourself," Jack said softly, before he could stop himself.

Pitchiner halted. Jack cursed himself and his big mouth inwardly, but brandished his staff defensively. If it came down to it, he had the advantage. Pitchiner was powerless. The other man regarded him coldly, but made no move. "Do you know what fear is, Jack? It's a reaction to a threat towards your existence. An instinct to fight or flee. I chose to fight. I wanted the Guardians to feel as I had all these years. To experience what you and I both knew too well, that feeling of being alone in this world, of having no one to believe in you. The Guardians threatened my existence by trying to eliminate all fear. I did what I had to to keep myself from disappearing. And I lost. I have no choice but to accept that now. Through some miracle, I am still here, and I have my daughter back." He started forward again, slinking past Jack toward the town square.

"I existed long before you, Jack. I existed before the Guardians. Before you all, I kept the children of this world safe through fear, because believe me there were many terrible things. War. Plagues. Wild beasts. Hope and dreams and wonder would not protect them. They needed fear. You think it so terrible, I know, but fear is life. Fear is the idea that life will end, and all living things respond to that idea. It is an effective method of keeping order. I do not control how humans respond to it. I do not choose their paths for them any more than you do. Some humans react terribly. Adults especially. Mass hysteria, war. These are paths that they choose for themselves. I chose to send out bad dreams because if they can't handle a few Nightmares, how can you expect a child to face the real world one day?"

"But didn't it bother you, those horrible things that your fear caused? People died."

Pitchiner paused again. "Even if it did, what could I have done? It is an unfortunate side effect. Do you think that this Winter that you bring is without consequence? Jack, the cold is harsh. It can, and does, kill. You don't mean it to, but it happens. Fear isn't meant to end lives, it's meant to save them. That is what I believe. Yet sometimes saving one life involves taking another, but that is how this world works. You cannot change that, nor can I."

Jack landed, a strange feeling in his stomach. "I don't...I'm a Guardian, Pitchiner. I don't kill people."

"You don't, but your Winter does. Those who do not fear it enough. Those who are unprepared. Oh don't look at me like that." Pitchiner faced him once more. "Remind me again how you became Jack Frost. I seem to recall it had something to do with a frozen pond. You understand the danger of Winter as well as any. You control it now. Would you stop it from existing? Even if you could give up your power, it would not cease. The cold existed before you, and will continue after you. The important thing is that its power belongs to you now, and you choose to use it to bring your _fun_ to the world. That is why you became a Guardian, is it not? You just aren't quite as wholesome as the others. You cause problems." He grinned wolfishly. "Perhaps that is why I find you almost tolerable. You and I see gray where the others only see black and white. We understand that this world isn't perfect, but we deal with it as best we can."

Jack wanted to object, but he knew that Pitchiner was at least partially right. He didn't quite fit in with the rest of the Guardians. He had caused his share of trouble, and he enjoyed it. He was mischievous, and the idea of ever making it onto North's Nice list really didn't appeal to him all that much. But the idea that his cold had caused people to get hurt, even die... He remembered the freezing water, and the darkness. How could he forget that? Jack clenched his fists. A hand on his shoulder made him start suddenly.

"Do not forget why we are here, Frost. Mab." Pitchiner looked at him with something almost like sympathy in his steely eyes. "Despite what else you may think of me, I am not evil. I simply don't see the world in the same way the Guardians do. I tried to erase the darkness and failed. Instead I learned to use it for my own. I do not wish for true harm to come to the humans of this world, and I do not take joy in death and destruction. There was a time when I did, a time when I'd lost my way. But that is past. Oh, a bit of chaos is good, don't get me wrong. I think my Nightmares did a lovely job of it. But Mab... She would use both our powers to hurt your friends. She wants more than snowballs and bad dreams. If you cannot find the courage to bear the burden that comes with your power, then it may fall to someone else. Someone like her. Do you understand? I may not agree with you and the Guardians, but I will help you. I have someone to protect now, just as you do."

Jack looked up at this last bit. Yes, Pitchiner did understand what it was like to care about someone. He wasn't certain he liked Kozmotis Pitchiner any more that Pitch Black, but he understood the other man a little better now. In a way, he made sense, though Jack could see where the other Guardians would disagree. Pitchiner straightened suddenly as some people hurried past, giving him nervous glances. "Oh wonderful. People probably think I'm having a serious conversation with a wall. Let's get moving before the crazy red-haired man becomes the talk of the town."

Jack had to grin at that. Burgess got some strange tourists in summer, but Pitchiner would probably stand out anywhere. The two of them began heading toward the statue in the town square. Jack had led Jamie on a wild sled ride here, one that ended in an unfortunate encounter with a wayward couch and a lost tooth. The memory lifted Jack's mood. He was the Guardian of Fun. He'd always known that bad things happened in the world, that's why he tried so hard to make people laugh. Tried to give them a reason to smile, to enjoy life. It was his center, and it was why his friends believed in him. He wouldn't let Mab take that away. He would protect as many people as he could, _that_ was why he was a Guardian.

"Ugh." Jack turned to Pitchiner, who was now standing in the statue's shadow. The man put a hand to his stomach.

"You ok?"

"I think...I'm _hungry_. Curse this body." He scowled. Oh yeah, the Simurgh had said something about humans actually needing to eat, hadn't she? Jack jumped up onto the statue, searching their surroundings. There were several cafes and restaurants here but...

"Don't suppose you've got money?" Jack asked.

"Let me think. I believe I had a quarter once. Dear Tooth was kind enough to give it to me."

Jack tried not to smirk. At the very least he managed to not blurt out another _You deserved that, too. _He realized he'd have to do get some food somehow, though. Pitchiner would certainly attract attention if he tried to steal something. Well, time to get on the Naughty List. Again. Jack leapt off the statue, hovering in the air. "I don't think a quarter would help. I'll see what I can do. Wait here." He soared off toward the nearest eatery. It looked like a pizza parlor.

As he approached, a young boy with blonde hair and glasses rounded the corner, heading for the door. Jack recognized the boy as one of Jamie's friends, Monty. Jack called to him, and the boy whirled around. "Jack! You came! Jamie said he wrote a letter, but he wasn't sure how long it would take you to get it!" He pushed his glasses back up his nose, and gestured to the restaurant. Everyone's inside. We're gonna eat, and then go search for the whatever-it-is!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, by yourselves? No way. Pitchiner says that we could be dealing with some bad things here. We'll deal with this-"

"Who? Oh here they come!" Monty bounced out of the way as the other kids made their way out of the restaurant. Jamie, Pippa, Cupcake, Caleb and Claude. That was everyone but Sophie, who Jack hoped was safe at home. Jamie was carrying some pizza boxes, but he nearly dropped them when he saw Jack.

"Jack! Yeah! Did you come to help us?"

"Put those down before you lose your lunch, kid." Jack raised his hand placating, hovering just above the little group. "Yeah, I'm here to help! We'll get to the bottom of this, don't worry, but I don't want any of you getting hurt. I can't let you all go off looking for trouble on your own."

The kids settled around one of the outdoor tables. "We're just gonna go look by the pond.. And we're prepared!" Jamie pulled out a horseshoe that had been tucked in his belt. "We've all got iron. Aislinn told me we should all carry some!" He grinned proudly.

"But first, PIZZA!" Caleb shouted, and the others nodded.

Food. Oops. "Pitchiner," Jack remembered.

"Who?" asked Pippa around a mouthful of pizza.

"What." Pitchiner said flatly. Jack managed to jump despite already being in the air, and all eyes turned toward the source of the voice. Jack hadn't even seen the man approach. Despite no longer having the darkness at his command Pitchiner moved as silently as a cat, and now stood watching them from the shade of the restaurant's wall.

Jamie looked back and forth between the two of them, apprehensive. "Wait, Jack...Who is that? How come he looks like-"

"He is. Was." Jack landed in front of the kids. "It's a long story, but right now he's here to help us, you've got to trust me."

Pitchiner stared hard at Jamie for a moment, then at Jack, looking confused. His eyes widened, and he rubbed his forehead with a scowl. "Oh. Oh I understand now. This makes things difficult. Being human is such an inconvenience."

"What-" Jack began.

"How come he's speaking a weird language now?" asked Monty.

"What?" Now it was Jack's turn to be confused. He turned to Pitchiner. "What are you all talking about?"

"I have no idea what they're talking about, Jack." Pitchiner sighed. "I cannot understand them. I don't actually speak English."

Jack blinked. "But you're speaking-"

"Latin. It is the language I spoke before becoming a spirit. When I was alive in what you know of as ancient Roman times. Spirits have the gift of tongues. You can understand anyone, anywhere, and they can understand you. But now that I am human..." he trailed off.

Jack's head was starting to hurt now. "I don't get it."  
"Suffices to say that you will have to be my translator. I can neither read nor speak any of today's languages. You can understand all of them. That's the gist of it."

Jack shook his head. It made no sense, but arguing wasn't going to help.

"What'd he say?" asked Claude. Jack repeated their conversation.

"So, we can't understand him, and he can't understand us...but you can understand everyone? I think I get it." Jamie looked thoughtful. Jack nodded. That sounded right. Probably. Sure. "Weird. Oh want some pizza?" Jack shook his head and nodded toward Pitchiner.

"I'm good. He needs food though."

"How come he's human now? What happened? Is that why there's strange things going on?"

"Whoa, one question at a time, I'm not used to this whole translating thing."

The kids warily allowed Pitchiner to take a seat at their table, and he grudgingly accepted a few slices of pizza. Jack resigned himself to translator duty as Pitchiner recounted the tale of how Mab had stolen his powers, in between wolfing down food. Thankfully this part of town wasn't terribly busy and they probably wouldn't attract too much attention. The Nightmare drifted off of Pitchiner's shoulder and trotted around the table.

"Wow, she sounds strong," said Pippa.

"So you're really a regular person now?" Jamie tilted his head.

"But if that Mab person took your powers, how come there's still a Nightmare? " asked Cupcake, pulling her soda away before the little creature stuck her entire head into the cup. "Now that she's too tiny to do anything, she's kind of cute."

"Yes, _yes_, and I don't know." Pitch growled in irritation. "This one perhaps was more stubborn than the others. She was my first. Actually she came from your dreams. And Nightmares are not _cute_. " Pitchiner glared.

"What's her name?"

"She doesn't have one. I don't name them, there's too many. Or rather, there were. Now-"

"She came from my dreams? I'll call her Sprinkles. Now she's not as scary." Cupcake said. Pitchiner sputtered when Jack related this.

"You cannot name a Nightmare Sprinkles. They are creatures of fear, and they're _supposed_ to be scary. Sprinkles? No. I will not allow it. I may no longer be the Nightmare King but I have one Nightmare left and she is not going to be named Sprinkles. If you insist on giving her a name, then make it a proper one." He crossed his arms.

"Ok all I heard was a bunch of weird words and 'Sprinkles'." Cupcake looked amused. The other kids snickered and nodded.

"Uh..he doesn't like it and wants you to pick something different," Jack summarized in response to the kids' questioning looks.

"My Nightmare. Sprinkles." Cupcake said with finality. She and Pitchiner glared at one another, while the Nightmare gave a tiny whinny and bounced around Cupcake's head. "See, she likes it."

Pitchiner rubbed his head again. "I see everyone is against me today. Even you." He waved a hand, and Sprinkles trotted back to wrap herself around his neck once more. "Are we finished here? I believe our purpose was to find out what is haunting your town, not give my Nightmare an undignified name."  
"To the woods!" Jamie brandished his horseshoe heroically, and the kids began to file out. Jack and Pitchiner followed.

"Jamie, where's Sophie?" Jack asked, floating alongside his friend.

"I told her to stay home and protect Abby. I didn't want her to get hurt if we meet anything scary." Jamie trotted in the direction of the trail to the pond. "Aislinn said Mab could send out some pretty scary things. We were just gonna see if we could find out what it was. I mean, we stood up to Pitch. We're pretty strong together, right?"

Jack laughed, but worry gnawed at him. "You are. But I don't want anyone to get hurt. It's lucky we showed up today when we did, but after this don't go out without me, okay? If anything happened to you or the others because of me..."

"We won't. Promise! This was just Renaissance."

"Huh?"  
"You know. Investigation."

"Oh, reconnaissance. "

"That's what I said!"

The strange little group followed the road out of town, heading toward the forest. Eventually they turned from the main road, taking a dirt trail that wandered behind some houses. The sun was just beginning its descent, and golden light filtered through the trees. The woods eventually opened onto a clearing with a pond. Jack could see Pitchiner was on edge again. This was where he had finally fallen, where the Nightmares had swept him away. Pitchiner stared out over the calm water with an unreadable expression, then began walking along the narrow beach.

"Is there a creek that feeds this pond?"

"Yeah, one runs into it behind the boulders on the right. Another leaves it on the left, we would have crossed it if we kept on the road." Jack answered.

"Running water! Is that what he asked about?" Jamie bounced on his heels. "Aislinn said faerie creatures can't cross it cause it affects their magic or something!"

Pitchiner actually looked impressed when Jack related the words to him. "This boy and his friend seem well prepared. I think I'm actually starting to like him. When he believes in something, he believes with his whole being. I'm beginning to see how I lost to him."

"What exactly are we looking for anyway?" asked Pippa.

Jack was going to answer, but it occurred to him he had no clue. He repeated the question to Pitchiner.

"There are many creatures that serve Mab. Fortunately for you all, many of the most powerful are linked to places or families in Ireland itself, like banshees, Black Dogs, kelpies and Dullahans. Most of them stay in the Old World. She has probably sent out a lesser faerie who can travel easily. I encountered one previously. Unpleasant but not particularly difficult to deal with. Particularly if you have iron." He drew the dagger that North had given him from its sheath and examined it. "This will have to do."

They searched the pond and surrounding woods, but found nothing. "Mab must not want to meet me very much," Jack grinned. "Maybe it wasn't even her. Could just be Jamie's overactive imagination from talking to his friend."

"Hey, something's been scaring people." Jamie waved his arms. "I'm not making it up! We all live backed up to these woods, and there's _something_."

"There's probably too much light still. Once the sun goes down, dark things stir." Pitchiner said ominously. "Send these little ones home, and we will continue our search after sundown."

Jamie looked unhappy when Jack repeated this, but he nodded. "I guess you're right. He knows all about scary things, after all." The others nodded.

"Yeah, I don't wanna be out here when it's dark." Said Claude. His brother bobbed his head in agreement. "We probably gotta get home soon anyway. See ya Jamie. Good luck, Jack!" The two headed toward the main road back to the houses. The others milled around the pond again. Jamie skipped a stone over the water.

"Well, I guess it's good that there's no ghosts. I thought maybe it was gonna be the Jersey Devil or something."

"Hey, I've heard of that!" Jack said.

"I would hope you have, he's from your time period if I'm not mistaken. Interesting fellow, I've talked to him a few times." Pitchiner stared off into the woods thoughtfully, and Jamie gawked at him in awe. The sun sank farther on the horizon, and Jack decided it was time to get his friends safely home. They climbed the bank opposite the side that they'd entered, and turned onto the road. It crossed the small bridge Jack had mentioned before, continuing up through the woods toward the residential areas of Burgess.

The group hadn't traveled very far when Claude and Caleb came barreling toward them. The twins looked scared as they skidded to a halt in front of Jack and Pitchiner, panting.

"This doesn't bode well." Pitchiner observed.

"We saw it! It's like a Ringwraith or something! It's all black and on a horse, it was walking down the end of our street. I don't think it saw us, and no one else seemed to notice. We ran back here as fast as we could," Caleb wheezed. Jack turned to Pitchiner, relating the tale.

"Absurd, those creatures don't exist outside of famous literature. But if they truly saw a dark rider... No, that cannot be...they reside only in Ireland." Pitchiner frowned, deep in thought. From far down the road ahead, a horse's shrill cry sounded. His head snapped up. "We're close to New York, aren't we?" Jack nodded. Pitchiner turned with a curse, shoving him roughly toward the knot of kids. "Run. Back to the bridge. _NOW_. "

They didn't need to understand his words to understand the order. "What is it?" Jack asked as they sprinted back down the road.

"There is _one_ Dullahan that exists outside of Ireland, Mab has recruited it, and your accursed town _would_ be within its range. The Horseman of Sleepy Hollow. Of course Mab would have found a way to allow it here." They reached the bridge. Once across, Jack and Pitchiner placed themselves in front of the kids.

"Well, we have iron," Jack said hopefully.

"This is the one faerie that doesn't care." Pitchiner glared at the dagger North had given him. "Curse you Nicholas St. North, you could have provided me with starlight silver. It can cut through any darkness. Barring that, Dullahans cannot abide gold. Which I doubt any of your little friends have."

The horse shrieked again, and Sprinkles let out a shrill, defiant cry in response. The rider appeared in front of them, galloping down the road. It appeared as a huge black-garbed human riding a black horse, and Jack saw that the rider had no head. The horse reared to a stop at the edge of the bridge, but did not advance.

"It's the Headless Horseman," Jack heard Jamie whisper behind him in fear and awe. The kids had bunched together, glaring at the creature despite their fear. They believed in Jack. Believed that he would protect them. He was not going to let them down. He leveled his staff at the rider. It had come for him, hadn't it?  
"What do you want?" he called to it in his most intimidating voice. "Did Mab send you? If she wants my attention, she has it."

The dark being pointed at him. "Queen Mab summonsss you, Jack Frosst," it hissed. How it spoke, Jack had no idea, but the sound made him shiver. "Ssshe wishes you to join Winter. You are to accompany me back to her palace. If you do not come willingly, then I am to convincssse you."

"I don't think so. I'm kinda tired of people kidnapping me. Tell her I'm not interested. I'm a Guardian, and that's final."

"It isss not wissse to oppose the Winter Queen. The man bessside you knowsss thisss. Your fate could be worssse if you do not accept her kind invitation." The horse stepped closer to the bridge. "I am not to harm you jussst yet. But your companionsss..."

Jack shot a blast of ice at the creature, doing more to startle it than anything. The horse reared with a scream, sliding on the ice, and Jack and Pitchiner had to jump back to avoid the striking hooves. The kids cried out behind him, backing further across the bridge. The horse gained its footing again. "That will not hurt me, Jack Frossst." The sibilant voice almost sounded amused.

"No, but this will." Pitchiner strode forward, holding something in front of him. The Horseman hissed, urging his mount back suddenly. A glint of gold caught Jack's eye, and he realized the object in Pitchiner's hand was the locket. The creature paced in front of the bridge for a moment, and then without warning took off back down the road in the direction it had appeared.

"Did we chase it off?" Jack watched it leave, incredulous.

Pitchiner dropped to a defensive stance, staring after the rider. "I doubt that." As if on cue, the horse turned, and streaked toward them once more. "It means to leap over us to reach the children. I do not know if this water is enough to repel it."

As the Horseman flew toward them a second time, the stream on their right suddenly exploded upward. The water condensed into a shimmering image of Seraphina Pitchiner, and at the sight the horse reared to a halt.

"Return to your Hollow, servant of Mab," Seraphina commanded. Her voice echoed louder than it should have, and the horse stomped and snorted. "Do not make me divert this river, so help me I will. I stand with the Guardians and their companions." The waters began to rise around her, overflowing onto the road at the horse's feet.

"You will regret thisss," hissed the creature. It may have tried to say more, but Pitchiner suddenly swung the locket by its chain, launching it toward the dark rider. The shining gold pendant struck the creature, and it let out a terrible cry. It seemed to shimmer for a moment, then vanished in a swirl of shadows.

The forest was silent then, except for the sloshing of the stream waters as they receded. Jack let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, and turned to check on his friends. The kids were all there, huddled together with wide eyes. Pitchiner stepped forward to retrieve the locket, brushing it off and hooking it around his neck once more.

"There, see? We totally handled that." Jack shouldered his staff casually and grinned widely at the kids. He turned to thank Seraphina for showing up in the nick of time, but she was gone. The stream flowed on as if nothing had happened. "Everyone okay?" he asked Jamie and the others. They nodded, still looking shaken.

"Who was the lady in the water?" asked Cupcake.

Jack glanced at Pitchiner, then said simply, "Mother Nature. She's decided to help us out too. So there's nothing you have to worry about. You've got me, the other Guardians, Pitchiner, and Mother Nature all looking out for you. We won't let Mab or any of her monsters come after you."

"Whooooaaa, that was Mother Nature? You know her?" Jamie looked at Jack with new admiration. This kid recovers fast. They all did, in fact. After staring down a flood of Nightmares, a single horseman probably seemed tame. Even if he was headless. Jack laughed.

"Yeah. I'm meeting all kinds of new spirits. It's pretty awesome."

"Jack. It grows dark. We should get them home." Pitchiner reminded him. The sun had indeed set, and the glow was starting to fade from the sky. "Seraphina has vowed to keep watch over them for the night." Jack thanked her mentally.

"Ok, that's enough excitement for one day. Let's get you all home." He ushered the little group forward. They made it to the residential section without any more dark faeries trying to attack them, stopping at the edge of Jamie's street. "Promise me you won't go wandering out here on your own again until we've stopped Mab." Jack gave the kids his best serious look.

"I promise," squeaked Monty, and dashed toward his house.

"Promise. I'm gonna build a tent and have an _indoor_ campout," said Caleb, and his brother nodded vigorously.

"I'll make sure to be inside before dark, I promise." Pippa waved and started off toward her house.

"Yeah, I guess that was kind of scary. I'm not gonna go look for anything else like that, I promise. Bye, Sprinkles." Cupcake turned toward her home.

Jamie remained behind. "Jack. Thank you. We shouldn't have tried to go without you. But wow, the Headless Horseman. I never thought I'd see that! You guys sure showed him, I knew you would though! Cause I believe in you!"

"I know you do, kid. Because of that, I feel like I can do anything. But you gotta promise me you'll _stay safe_. I can't be here all the time."

Jamie raised his hand as if taking an oath. "I promise. No more trouble. I'll leave that to you. I gotta go tell Aislinn what happened!" He ran toward his house, pausing at the front door. "Oh. Tell Pitch...he was scarier than that thing." He disappeared inside.

"I heard my name. What did he say?" Pitchiner asked with mild curiosity.

Jack grinned. "He said you were scarier than the Headless Horseman. Pretty sure that was a compliment." He couldn't be certain in the darkness, but he thought he saw the slightest of smiles cross Pitchiner's face.

_Author's Notes: I think my love of mythology and folklore is showing, I can't seem to help it. The world of Guardians just lends itself so well to it, and I just had to give a shout out to two of our famous American spooks. I figured Jack would be familiar with both creatures since they are legends from the East Coast, and the most known Jersey Devil legend was from the 1700s._  
_As for Pitchiner's Latin, I decided to place his origin in ancient Roman times since I was trying to keep all characters besides the Man in the Moon Earth-based. Pitch's lair in the movie is inspired by Venice, Italy, and he has a very Roman look to him so it seemed appropriate. I'd like to hear Pitch go on a rant in Latin..._  
_I hope I'm not rambling too much about philosophical type stuff in these chapters. Since you all have read this far, I hope I'm not, and that you've been enjoying the ride! Thanks ilu all!_


	8. Night at the Museum

The encounter with the Headless Horseman left Pitchiner feeling woefully inadequate. He had his wits, a gold pendant, a dagger, and a tiny Nightmare named Sprinkles. That was better than nothing, but none of those would get him very far against Mab. Once they returned to North's he would have to convince the former Cossack warrior to lend him some real armaments. He doubted he'd be able to do so on his own, but maybe if Jack recounted how he'd helped save those little troublemakers today North would consider it.

Pitchiner rubbed Sprinkles' head, and she shrieked happily. He missed the rest of his Nightmares, as fickle as they had been. He missed being able to melt into the safety of the shadows. At least night had fallen. He still felt more at ease in the deep blue darkness, even though he knew it could be hiding trouble. While his vision was still sharp, he could no longer see clearly in the murkiness, and that bothered him to no end. Anything could be sneaking up on them, and he'd never know. The shadows were supposed to be on his side, not against him.

They had left Jamie's neighborhood to take one last look around the downtown area. Seraphina's decision to stay behind and watch over the children for the night worried him, and he had to keep reminding himself that she'd existed for more than a thousand years all on her own. She didn't need him to start becoming overprotective now. He hated himself for bringing that fate upon her, but was so very proud of her strength and perseverance. _She'll be fine. She's done better these past centuries than you ever had_. He'd have to trust her.

The town center was silent as they traveled the main street. By now it was quite late, and they didn't see another soul, human or otherwise. Pitchiner allowed himself a sigh of relief. He didn't know if he had the energy to drive off the Dullahan a second time. Jack flew close by him as they picked their way through the empty streets, any sound putting the two of them on edge. Pitchiner was reminded just how irritating this being-human-again deal was becoming when a stray cat yowled and bounded off a stack of boxes in the alleyway. Instinct screamed at him to hide in the deep shadows, but mortal world physics interfered and he ran headlong into the wall. As he lay sprawled on the ground dazed Jack drifted over him with a half concerned, half amused expression. Sprinkles hovered nearby. She had passed though the wall into the shadows, but returned when her master failed to follow. "You OK? That looked painful." Jack observed.

Pitchiner sat up dizzily. "I've been worse, but my nose will probably break before that habit does." He picked himself up, and took a few uncertain steps. When he was certain the world had stopped spinning, they continued to the end of the main street. Pitchiner paused to glare at his own reflection in a store window. He needed a way to fight in this wretched body. The locket glinted faintly in the wan light of a crescent Moon, and Pitchiner's hand traveled to the little bauble unconsciously. "I need more than just memories," he mumbled, scowling.

Jack drifted down from his perch on a lamppost. "Yeah, if all of Mab's helpers are as creepy as that guy...Hmmm." His eyes traveled to the locket. "I wonder. If your locket was in that museum exhibit thingy, maybe they have other stuff too? You had armor and a sword before, right?"

Pitchiner was about to respond "That's absurd," but after a moment's thought, he wondered if it really was. If something as small as a necklace had made it into a museum collection, why not other items? He nodded. "Where is this exhibit now?" If there was even a slight chance he could have his own equipment back, he'd take it.

"No clue, but I remember what it was called. 'Lost Treasures of the Ancient World'. Maybe North knows of a way we can find it. Or maybe Tooth. Her fairies travel all over the world every day." He sighed. "Anyway, I guess we should go back to North's now. It doesn't look like there's any other creepy things around. I don't like the idea of leaving Burgess like this, but I think I trust Mother Nature."

"Of course you can trust her, she _is_ my daughter after all. And...I suppose you are right-" Pitchiner cut off with a wide yawn. Oh of course, this body required sleep. Mortals were so needy, how had he ever been one in the first place? "I have yet to discover one good thing about being human again," he groaned.

"You have eyebrows now." Jack smirked, and Pitchiner resisted the urge to whack him in the back of the head. The frost spirit reached into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a small snow globe. "Look, I even thought ahead this time. North gave me a mini globe, it'll take us to the workshop!"

"Oh, goody." Pitchiner said dryly, yawning again.

The workshop was fairly quiet by North Pole standards when they materialized in the Globe Room. There were only a handful of Yetis and a few dozen elves racing about, which almost made the place tolerable. "Jack, Kozmotis, you are back!" North appeared from one of the many hallways, trailed by Bunnymund. "We were starting to worry!"

"About one of you, at least," Bunny mumbled under his breath.

"Did you find source of problem? How did it go?" North asked, brushing aside that last comment. Pitch had to give the man credit, he was good at hiding his mistrust.

"Oh you know. Just your average Headless Horseman out to try and bully me into joining Mab's court. We dealt with it. He'll think twice before messing with my friends again." Jack tried to sound carefree, and Pitchiner rolled his eyes.

"Headless Horseman?" North's blue eyes widened.

Pitchiner nodded. "Yes, the infamous spirit of Sleepy Hollow, one of the last beings I would have expected. Dullahans are faeries with a strong link to specific places, and they don't normally travel from them. Jack was fortunate that Seraphina and I were present. I highly doubt he would have been able to drive the creature away on his own. She has chosen to remain behind and look after the children for the night."

"Hey, I could have-" Jack sputtered, but Pitchiner silenced him with a glare. "...Yeah they kind of saved my hide. Me and the kids." he finished lamely. Bunny looked incredulous.

"_He_ saved _you_?"

"Yes, hopefully this will not become a trend." Pitchiner clasped his hands behind his back, pacing. "It appears Mab does not believe in starting small. But I think perhaps driving away a Dullahan may send her a clear message."

"Yeah, 'try harder'," Jack twirled his staff cockily.

"I was going to say 'that we can handle her forces', but you are also correct. Unfortunately that is not a good thing. We must be extra wary from now on." He nodded toward North. "What of Ireland? Did you and the others discover anything?"

"Bunch o' creepy faeries, an' those Fearling blighters." Bunny answered. "Nothin' too tough, they ran off pretty quick. No sign of Mab herself." The oversize furball actually answered his inquiry civilly, which surprised Pitchiner. He didn't particularly care about earning the rodent's respect, but it made conversation simpler. "Not what I expected, they didn't put up much've a fight. Course that could be 'cause all four of us were there. Bet she wasn't expectin' that."

"Rather, I think it was precisely what she was expecting." Pitchiner responded. "You all go traipsing off to Ireland, her own turf, while Jack investigates his hometown alone. Keep you occupied long enough to either convince or kidnap him. If there was someone's presence she wasn't counting on, it was mine. She will not make the same mistake twice, I'm certain." He tried unsuccessfully to hide another yawn. His eyelids were feeling heavy.

"You should sleep," Jack pointed out. "I'll try and find out about the museum."

Pitchiner wanted to protest but decided that possibly passing out in the presence of Jack, North and Bunnymund wasn't a good course of action. He still wasn't fully recovered from his earlier wounds, and he was starting to feel it again. He grudgingly allowed Jack to lead him though the maze of passages back to the guest quarters, and fell asleep almost immediately after the Guardian had left.

Seraphina returned the next day, much to Pitchiner's relief. She reassured Jack that all was well in Burgess for the time being, and Pitchiner explained their plan to try and locate his old equipment. She nodded in approval. Pitchiner tried to downplay the fact that he had been worried for her, but ended up following her around like a lost puppy. After nearly tripping her on three separate occasions, she turned on him. "I can take care of myself, Father." Her expression was stern, though her eyes were twinkling. "Stop doting."

"Do- I am not doting." he responded, perhaps too quickly. "I'm not." He looked to Jack for confirmation.

"Uh-huh," said Jack. "I'm gonna go get cocoa."

"..." Pitchiner glared after him.

Seraphina laughed and kissed his cheek. "Some things haven't changed in a thousand years. I am glad you are back." He wasn't certain if she meant his safe return from Burgess, or... He shook his head. He wanted to fall to his knees and apologize, again and again. An eternity of apologies wouldn't suffice. She stepped back and regarded him knowingly. "You acted rashly, but out of a father's love. The past is over and done with. What we have is the present, and the future. Like Jack, I will see what I can find out regarding that exhibit, as I do not like the idea of you wandering around unarmed."

"I think I did quite well. Now _you're_ doting," he huffed.

She continued smoothly, "In the meantime, talk to North. He will help you, I am sure of it." She turned.

"Wait, you're not leaving again, are you?"

"I am Mother Nature. I have much to attend to, even without Mab's interference." She took his hand. "Do not fret, I will return. You and the Guardians must focus on the task at hand. I trust you, and I will see you soon." Seraphina gave him a final smile, and disappeared in a flurry of snowflakes.

He stared after her for a moment, and sighed. He couldn't expect her to stay cooped up in a place like this with him, and he knew it. Like the Guardians, she had a purpose. She wasn't some useless, helpless mortal. That honor went to Kozmotis Pitchiner.

The next few days passed uneventfully. The other Guardians had left to their own domains, promising to report any unusual activity. They were wary of the idea of Pitchiner gaining a weapon, but also accepted that it would be necessary in the fight against Mab. The lack of trust didn't particularly bother him, but it did mean that North kept him confined to the guest quarters and kitchen, and even then only under the eyes of Jack or one of the Yetis. Jack, at least, wasn't exactly the most responsible keeper, and Pitchiner had slightly more freedom when he was on "watch".

He managed to convince the snow sprite to pilfer a toy sword for him, so that he could make some attempt to get back into practice. Pitchiner felt that if he didn't do something besides pace from one room to the other he'd explode, and a wooden prop was better than nothing. As Pitch Black, he had chosen to use a scythe. It inspired a more fearful image, more appropriate for a being of darkness. It was not, however, the weapon of a warrior.

Even as Pitch, he had never stopped practicing the way of the blade, but all his weapons had been of the dark dreamsand. A physical weapon felt and behaved differently, and he'd still have to re-learn many things. For now, he occupied himself practicing alone with the toy. Once he felt confident enough with his skills, he'd have to see if Jack, or more ideally, North, would spar with him.

Pitchiner was practicing a set of steps in the kitchen while Jack amused himself by freezing the elves' cocoa before they could actually drink it, when a strange movement caught his eye. The place, as usual, was a flurry of Yetis and elves, but the thing he had seen was larger and paler than an elf. Jack noticed his expression and abandoned the cocoa.  
"What is it? Did you see- is that a cat?" Jack stared at something in the corner.

Pitchiner followed his gaze. A feline creature prowled forward, and Pitchiner stared. The cat seemed to be made out of dreamsand, but it was shimmering white. Except for its eyes. One was the gold of Sandy's dreamsand, the other was the purple-black of his own.

"What on Earth are you?" Pitchiner wondered aloud. The activity in the room came to a standstill as all eyes turned to the strange feline. Sprinkles whinnied and raced down to confront the intruder. It promptly smacked her on the nose, and she retreated to Pitchiner's head with an indignant squeak.

The cat calmly continued forward, ignoring Jack, the elves, and the Yetis. It wound around Pitchiner's legs for a moment, gave him an ethereal sounding "_meow_", and dissipated.

Pitchiner blinked. "It's from Seraphina." He wasn't sure how he knew that, but it felt right. Whatever the strange thing was, he sensed it wasn't evil. Pitchiner looked at Jack. "I just... have a feeling. And I also think we should go...back to Pennsylvania, to the University. Something is there."

Jack's expression hardened, and he clutched his staff. "Something bad? If Mab is trying to mess with me again -"

"I think if it were something like that Seraphina would be here herself."

"We don't know that. We don't even know what that thing _was_."

North appeared in the doorway. "What is...lack of commotion? Is never this quiet here."

"Pitchiner thinks we have to go back to Pennsylvania. Some weird cat thing that looked like white dreamsand just...did something. People just need to stop messing with my home state."

"Oh, so that's what he is trying to say." North stroked his beard. "Sandy, they did see cat."

The golden Guardian floated in from behind the big Russian, looking quizzically at Pitchiner and Jack.

"Look, I don't know what it is. The only way to find out is to go to the University. Let's go." Pitchiner scowled.  
"Cat told you this?" asked North.

"No, not exactly. But I'm certain of it." Now he was feeling impatient. Why couldn't he just travel through the shadow corridors? Depending on these Guardians to get him anywhere was thoroughly annoying. "Let us go now."

"Ah, so you feel it in your belly?"

"Put a stocking in it, North." Pitchiner turned to Sandy, who seemed to be trying to get his attention. A series of shapes floated above his gravity-defying hair rapidly, though Pitchiner could make out what looked like Seraphina, a cat, a building, and various other things.

"Sandy, you know I can't understand you anymore. I know as much as you do right now about that sand."

Jack looked startled. "Wait, you could understand him?"

Pitchiner tilted his head. "You mean you can't?"

"Uh...no?"

"Oh. Well, that explains so much."

"OFF WE GO!" North suddenly boomed. The world around Pitchiner spun, and suddenly they were standing in front of the University. The blasted snow globe portals were bad enough when you were expecting them, but being tossed into one without warning was extremely disorienting.

"You...could have warned us." He said faintly. Sprinkles flopped off his head, landing in a heap of sand on the sidewalk. She reformed and promptly attempted to headbutt North's boot, which resulted in much the same result as falling. Jack and Sandy wobbled and blinked in the late afternoon sun.

"You said you wanted to go now. We went now." North looked smug.

"North, people can see me." Pitchiner wanted to strangle him. "A person suddenly materializing out of thin air might cause, oh I don't know, A COMMOTION."

"So will someone yelling to himself in Latin after just materializing out of thin air," Jack reminded him. North and Sandy looked confused.

"Let's...just...find...Seraphina." Pitchiner hissed through gritted teeth.

"You are all fortunate it is Summer break. Otherwise things would have been quite interesting." His daughter's amused voice drifted through the warm air.

"Seraphina!" Pitchiner's scowl turned to a grin.

"I see my Premonition reached you, all is well." Seeing Sandy's wondering look, she smiled somewhat apologetically. "Sandman, it seems the Pitchiner family has a habit of stealing your dreamsand. A long time ago, I took some from you, and some from Father, back when he was first experimenting with the dark dreamsand. I combined them to make my Premonitions. Through them, I can warn humans of many things, should they chose to listen. Many today simply write them off, and then wonder why they didn't see a natural disaster coming." She sighed. "Humans are indeed strange creatures. The important thing is that you listened."

Pitchiner's grin hadn't left his face. "That's my girl. I like the way you work."

Sandy gave them both an amazed and slightly angry look, then threw his hands up in defeat, floating off toward North. Jack looked like he was trying not to smile.

"At least Mother Nature uses them for good?" North tried to appease the tiny Guardian.

"Ok, so we are here. But why?" Jack looked around the sprawling campus. "It's not Mab, is it? What would she be doing here, getting a degree in world domination?"

"No, Jack, it is not Mab. It is something that will aid us against her. The exhibit you seek is currently at the museum here."  
"Here?" Jack laughed. "We had Tooth's fairies looking everywhere and it was right here in Pennsylvania?"

"Hilarious." Pitchiner said flatly. "Let's go." Seraphina led them to the huge brick building that housed the museum. There were people around here since the place was open year round, and Pitchiner nearly ran into another wall trying to hide. Fortunately, Jack stopped him. Unfortunately he did so by hooking the crook of his staff around Pitchiner's neck. The resulting undignified flail earned him several strange and slightly worried looks from the museum visitors. "I don't know how this is going to work," Pitchiner growled out the side of his mouth, rubbing his neck. They retreated to a less crowded side of the grounds.

"We can sneak in and look around first, just to see if they even have what we're looking for!" Jack gestured to the other Guardians. They nodded.

"And do you know what you're looking for?" Pitchiner inquired.

"..." The three shook their heads.

"I do. And it is here. Why do you think I had you all come in the first place?" Seraphina stared at the lot of them, arms crossed, then turned to Pitchiner. "Your armor and sword, both here. The question is, how do we retrieve it? You cannot do it. We can get inside, but even if we are unnoticed the removal of the items would probably set off their alarms." She contemplated the building. "I could whip up a devastating storm, but I would like to refrain from damaging the other artifacts."

"Sandy could knock out the guards," Jack suggested. His eyes widened suddenly. "Guards...gar...goyles. The gargoyle!"

"What?" Everyone turned to him.

"Wait here!" Jack took off toward the museum's roof.

The others looked at one another. Sandy shrugged. Pitchiner scowled toward the heavens. What was that boy up to now? Gargoyles? Pitchiner hated gargoyles, it was their duty to protect buildings from dark spirits like him and his Nightmares. They were bad enough back in the Dark Ages, but lately they seemed to be having a resurgence thanks to that "Gothic" trend. Jack returned after several minutes with a pair of shapes loping along the wall beside him.

"There, see?" the frost sprite gestured to the gathered group. "Nicholas St. North, the Sandman, and Mother Nature. Like I said. We need to get those artifacts."

The two creatures looked like they had been carved from the same block of ugly. The expressions they wore didn't help them look any more appealing. "_Friand,_ the trouble-spirit speaks truth. They are all here," grumbled the first. He glared at his twin. "What shall we do?"

"We cannot just give you precious artifacts. They are being here for all the world to see." she glared at them.

"You are returning them to their rightful owner." Pitchiner rose. "I am asking for my own armor and sword, for their intended uses. Instead of gathering dust in a building somewhere." The two creatures hissed.

"They do not gather dust!"

"Do not insult our museum!"

One of them noticed the Nightmare, and recoiled. "Wait, wait you are the Nightmare King?! No. Absolutely not."

Seraphina rose. "Stop arguing. Gargoyles. I will show you the items we require. Either you get them for us your way, which is probably best..." Thunder rumbled in the distance, causing everyone to jump. The wind picked up. "Or I will get them my way, and I will not be subtle about it."

"Warned ya." Jack said to the gargoyles.

"This is kind of important," North said placating, glancing nervously at the sky. "He is...on our side, and helping us to fight against Queen Mab. The Guardians ask for your help as well."

The sculpted creatures stared at one another, growling softly to each other. They looked angry, but after a moment seemed to come to a conclusion. "Fine, fine. We cannot argue with Mother Nature." They bowed to Seraphina. "Come with us, madam, show us what you need. But you will have to wait until the museum closes for the evening. Preferably after sundown. We will have to deal with the guards and the security system. _Palmier! _The Rio cousin was correct, this Jack Frost brings trouble." Seraphina nodded primly, gliding off after the pair of grouchy gargoyles.

Now Pitchiner and the Guardians just had to bide their time until evening. He had to remind himself that he was the only visible member of the party, and he did his best to not look like he was loitering suspiciously on the museum grounds. As the sun began to set, Sandy floated off to spread his dreamsand across the city, leaving Pitchiner, Jack and North. Seraphina finally returned to them once darkness had completely fallen. "Those little creatures may be cranky, but they know their job. Follow me."

She led them to a side entrance, where the disgruntled twins sat atop a long wooden crate. "Here are your artifacts. I hope you are appreciating the trouble we went through to remove them." One growled.

"And we had to alter the logs. Hopefully it will be much time before the curator realizes that they have gone missing." the other added. "Then there will be problems. Now, take your armor and sword. Please to not come around our museum again."

"You are very kind, and I appreciate your assistance." Seraphina bowed to them, surprising the little creatures. "We are all grateful." She shot Pitchiner a meaningful look.

"Uh...yes." Pitchiner never thought he'd actually _want_ to go back to North's workshop, but now that they had obtained their prize he was eager to see what he had to work with. "Thank you, very kind, etcetera. Canwegonow?"

"Please," Jack mumbled with a glazed look. This was probably the longest he'd ever gone without causing some form of trouble, and it was clearly getting to him.

"Right." North perked up. He handed Jack the snow globe, and hefted the box onto his shoulders, nodding to the white-haired Guardian. "Hold onto horses, we are off!" This time Pitchiner was prepared for the swirling portal, and he stepped calmly out of it into the Globe Room. North set the box down, prying off the lid.

Pitchiner carefully removed its contents. Yes, it was all here...his breastplate, greaves, armguards, and his sword. He picked up the blade, giving it a few practice swings. It felt familiar yet awkward. He would need some real practice before facing Winter. He lay the weapon back down. The entire lot had seen better days, but nevertheless, they were his. North contemplated the relics, stroking his beard. "Yes. I can work with this." He shot Pitchiner a sideways glance. "I still do not trust you, Kozmotis. But I will not have you battle unarmed. I will return these to their former glory." He placed the pieces carefully back into the crate, hefting it onto one broad shoulder. "This will be challenge, has been ages since I have worked with weaponry. I like challenge."

_Author's Notes: Suddenly naming my chapters after movie titles, ahaha. I imagine that as the Nightmare King, Pitch actually didn't do a whole lot of fighting. He mostly kept to the shadows, working through his Nightmares. Once a warrior, always a warrior, though, and he probably made sure to keep in practice. Since he's been around so long, he probably studied the use of many different weapons. Poor Sandy, the Pitchiners are always stealing his thunder. Er, dreamsand. It's okay Sandy, we love you. Mother Nature can be extremely violent, with terrible storms, earthquakes, tsunamis and the like, but I doubt she is without mercy. After all, she was a human once. Perhaps humans just need to learn to listen to their bellies more often._


	9. Bringing Down the House

Jack's gaze followed North as the stout Guardian strode out with Pitchiner's old armor. He'd learned that North had once been a kind of Russian warrior called a Cossack, but he wasn't quite certain just what that meant. With his attitude and dual swords it wasn't too difficult to imagine that North could forge a weapon as easily as he designed a toy. Jack was interested to see what he'd do with that armor, since it had looked pretty beat-up. He faced the Pitchiners. "Well, that was lucky! Although I should probably avoid gargoyles uh, forever."

Seraphina smiled. "They are always irritable, but I should hope you'd have no reason to raid any more museums after this."

"What 'natural disaster' did the humans come up with to explain the ruins?" Pitchiner asked quietly.

"The usual, plague and a volcanic eruption. It seems they can always find a natural disaster to explain unnatural events. I can't decide if that makes them clever or foolish."

"Perhaps both. Once they grow up, humans tend to fear that which they cannot easily explain. Even in this century." Pitchiner stared into the distance, clenching his fists. "Too far...I will not allow an event like that to occur again. I will never allow the darkness to drag me down that deep." He met her gaze. "I swear to you."

"And I believe in you. Rest now, Father. There is little else you can do tonight." Her tone indicated the subject wasn't up for debate. Pitchiner scowled, but he nodded and trudged toward the guest quarters. Jack was about to take off after him, since North still hadn't given permission for Pitchiner to wander unsupervised, but Seraphina stopped him. "Do not worry, Jack. He has too much at stake right now to cause trouble. Let him be."

"Hey, just following orders. I don't wanna get chewed out by North or Bunny." Jack landed, leaning on his staff. "They might give me _stable duty_ or something."

"If they want to bother you about it, they'll have to go though me. It will be fine." Seraphina gazed around the massive room, her eyes stopping on the sparkling globe. "The lights are still strong. I hope they will remain so for your sakes. Humans, animals, plants, spirits...all are part of this great world. When the balance is upset, all suffer. I think Father realizes that. Deep down. All he wanted was for some of those little lights to shine for him, he just didn't know how."

They didn't see North at all the next day, or the morning after that. He wasn't in his workplace, and Jack could only assume that he had a forge hidden somewhere within the labyrinthine halls of the North Pole. Seraphina had decided to remain at the Pole for the time being, and Pitchiner seemed almost cheerful as he practiced.. In the middle of the afternoon, a Yeti picked his way through the ever-present sea of elves in the kitchen where the trio had camped out, indicating that Pitchiner should follow him. Jack and Seraphina attempted to follow but the big hairball shooed them away with a grumble.

"What's that all about?" Jack mumbled. He'd never been able to learn the Yeti's growling language.

"Oh, you know North. He probably wants to make a big deal about it." Seraphina grinned and sipped her cocoa. "I suppose I can let him have his fun."

"As long as it doesn't end up involving fire-wielding Yetis and fancy shoes." Jack cringed.

Seraphina looked amused. "Fire-wielding Yetis? When he knew you were a frost spirit? That man, honestly. Oh, good afternoon Bunnymund."

Jack followed her gaze, and saw Bunny poke his head through the doorway. "Mother Nature." The rabbit nodded respectfully. "Jack. Where on Earth is North? I been experiencin' some strange things lately. Th' cold is spreadin' now. It's Summer in the northern hemisphere, but things are dyin' off when they should be growin'. I've come across more of those dark little faeries too, in broad daylight. I swear they're tryin' t' snoop into my Warren. Made 'em turn tail easy enough still, but there were a lot of 'em." He looked serious. "Somethin's afoot, and it ain't good."

"North has been working on Father's armor." Seraphina rose. "Perhaps they are in his workroom."

Jack was already halfway to the doorway. He didn't like the idea of any more dark creatures on the loose. Once Pitchiner was armed, he thought, the Guardians should make their move. That thing that they'd faced in Burgess had been terrifying enough, and he didn't want to give Mab the chance to recruit something worse. Maybe they'd given her too much time already. Dodging the busy Yetis, Jack shot down the hallway and into the Globe Room.

"North, are you.._.whooooa._" He stopped in midair.

North and Pitchiner stood before him. The Russian warrior had his double swords out, facing the other man. Pitchiner looked _impressive_. North had reforged the worn, rusted armor, and it shone in shimmering gold. He wore a flowing crimson cape and tunic, and his sword gleamed silver. Jack stared. Seraphina materialized beside him, eyes wide. "He was once called the Shining General." She said softly. "I never...thought to see him as that again..." She fell silent, watching the two warriors. Even Bunny stopped and stared.

Steel clashed against steel as they wove and dodged about one another. North was all about power, while Pitchiner was speed and grace. He looked confident and proud. Jack found it hard to believe that this was the same man who had once been the Nightmare King. The two finally realized they were being watched, and sheathed their weapons. Sprinkles darted out from the shadows under the globe to settle in her usual spot on Pitchiner's shoulder.

"You didn't even wait for us before you decided to show off?" Seraphina crossed her arms in mock disgust.

"I suppose we got a bit ah, carried away." Pitchiner ran a hand through his fiery hair.

"You look wonderful, General Pitchiner." She smiled. Jack nodded in agreement, still not quite believing his eyes. The man before him looked like he could be a Guardian. But in a way, he had been, right? Pitchiner had originally protected the world from fear and darkness. He'd been the first Guardian. Then he'd fallen, and because of him the others had been born. It was weird to think about. If Pitch Black hadn't existed, then Jack and the others wouldn't either.

Hearing his daughter's comment, Pitchiner looked pleased and uncomfortable at the same time. The confidence that he'd radiated moments before was gone now, and he didn't meet his daughter's eyes. "I'm not exactly a general anymore. But I will fight." He nodded to North. "I must admit, I am impressed. I thought perhaps your skills had rusted after all these years. I never thought I'd be saying this to you, but...thank you."

"I hope I have not made big mistake in doing this. I suppose time will tell." He indicated Pitchiner's sword. "Is coated with starlight silver. There is also some mixed in with the armor. That little costume should spell big trouble for bad faeries. I am quite proud of it."

Bunny hopped forward. "I still think this is a terrible idea an' all, but you've gone and done it anyway. But we got other things t' worry about now. I just told this lot, but things are getting' worse." He gazed up at the sparkling globe. "North, I think we should gather everyone and pay a little visit t' Mab. Nip this in th' bud." He darted a glance at Pitchiner. Though he lowered his voice, Jack had no trouble hearing his next words. "Don't give her th' chance to gather power like he did."

"My ears may not be as large as yours, Rabbit, but they work just fine." Pitchiner's lip curled contemptuously. "You speak truth, though. You went racing off after teeth and eggs instead of striking for your enemy's heart. While that worked in my favor, I do wish to give Winter the same courtesy. Now that I am prepared, I say strike."

There was a sudden flurry of motion, and Toothiana burst into the room, followed closely by Sandy. "Jack!" She darted toward him frantically.

"Tooth, what is it? We were just about to gather everyone. We're gonna go get Mab."

Something was wrong, Jack could see it in her eyes. "Jack, she's got them."

"What?" His stomach dropped. The room went silent. _Them_. She didn't mean...

"Aislinn lost a tooth. One of my faeries was going to go collect it and...and found this instead." She held out a neatly folded paper. Jack took it numbly, aware that all eyes were on him. He unfolded it. There were words, written in a harsh script with shimmering blue ink.

"I would like to make a trade. Jack Frost, for his little friends. They're getting cold here." The words caught in his throat, and he could only stare in horror at the icy letters.

"She is one step ahead of us." Pitchiner's voice was solemn. He drew his sword once more, examining the shining blade. "Let us hope she has underestimated our power."

"Tooth. Bunny." North's voice boomed out suddenly. "Jack. Come, I have something for each of you." Jack blinked, trying to force his body to move. He stared at North helplessly. The big Guardian handed him a small dagger shaped like an icicle. "Starlight silver is precious. Only comes from fallen stars, and there is not much in the world. If there was ever a time for me to use it, that is now." He presented Tooth with a curved short sword, and Bunny with a silver boomerang.

"Th-Thank you," Jack managed. His mind finally seemed to be kicking into gear again. "What about Sandy?"

"He refused. He seems to think the light of his dreamsand is enough to cut through their darkness." North shook his head. "It is his choice. Now, we are all prepared?" His blue eyes traveled over each of them in turn. They nodded. "Jack, do you remember location of Mab's palace?" North pulled out his snow globe. Jack took it, staring into the whirling orb.

"It had a weird name...something about cats."

" Oweynagcat," said Pitchiner. "But really, are you just going to walk in the front door?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Jack grit his teeth. His friends were in danger and he didn't have the time to argue. He didn't care if they were Winter faeries, he'd freeze the lot of them somehow. "We'll knock politely like good little Guardians, then beat the stuffing out of those creeps."

"Knock..." Pitchiner rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Knock... There's something about that...That's it!" He snapped his fingers, looking at Jack. "There is another place that is associated with Mab's original persona, Medb. It's called Knocknarea, in County Sligo. On top of the hill is a place called Medb's Cairn. According to humans it's an ancient portal tomb, but if I am correct, then it may also lead into her realm. It is worth a try." He considered the little group, and nodded to himself. "We split up. Some to Sligo, the rest to Roscommon." His eyes narrowed, and Jack could see the wheels turning in his mind. "Jack, it is you she wants to bargain with. You must go to Rathcroghan itself or she may get suspicious. Stall her. North, you and I can go to Knocknarea, and if it is a dead end we can use your portal to join them. If we do find the children, you can return them to their homes."

North contemplated it, then nodded slowly. "This just might work. You have good head on shoulders, Kozmotis. No wonder you were so troublesome before. Hmm. The others go with Jack as well? It should look as if most of us are present, I think." Sandy, Seraphina, and Toothiana nodded.

"I'm goin' with you." Bunnymund strode forward. "You'll have t' excuse me for still bein' suspicious o' this guy." He waved a paw at Pitchiner, then turned to Jack. "We'll find Jamie and the others, no worries. Then we'll take down Mab."

Jack wanted to protest, wanted to go rescue his friends himself, but Pitchiner's words made sense. Maybe the kids would be there, maybe not. Mab wanted him, and so she would get him. Just not without a fight. He tucked the dagger into his belt and shouldered his staff. "Let's do this."

Jack glanced at North, then handed Pitchiner the snow globe. He shook it as North and Bunny gathered beside him. Jack saw the image of a green hill with a pile of stones on its summit appear in the swirling snow, and the three warriors disappeared through the portal.

Seraphina's green eyes traveled over the remaining Guardians. "I can take you to Rathcroghan. Are you prepared?" Jack met Tooth's eyes, and she smiled fiercely. He turned to Sandy, and the little Guardian bobbed his head decisively, pounding one fist against his other palm. Jack locked gazes with Seraphina and nodded. Snow and ice swirled around them in a wall of white and blue. The colors began to shift to green, and the snowflakes turned to leaves. A moment later, the four of them stood in front of the cave leading to Mab's palace.

When they had first seen this place, the land had still been fairly green. What a difference they now saw. It was night, and the sky was too cloudy to see stars or Moon. The cold had spread, withering the grass and bushes across all the surrounding area. Jack could practically feel the desolation. That wasn't the worst of it though. He heard Tooth gasp, and Sandy hopped backward. In front of them, blocking the cave entrance, was a massive black hound with smoldering red eyes. Seraphina seemed unimpressed, but Jack and the others bunched together defensively.

"My mistress has been expecting you." The creature growled, and Jack felt the sound reverberate in his bones. He shivered, hair standing on end. _ Come on, Spirit of Fun here. Do something_. This dog didn't look like it wanted to play fetch. Pitchiner had said to stall, so why not start now? _When in doubt, shoot your mouth off._

"Hey, I thought this place was named after a cat. You got an identity crisis or something?"

"I am not supposed to harm you, chew toy. Mistress wants you in one piece, but keep talking like that and I'll see to it that it's one mangled piece." It stood up. "I was given no such instructions regarding your friends, however! I can gnaw on their bones as long as I wish!" The huge creature leapt forward, knocking Jack aside. Sandy and Tooth shot into the air, easily dodging the the hound's snapping jaws. Jack picked himself off the ground and joined them in the air. He didn't see Seraphina anywhere. Below him, the Black Dog paced in circles. "Flies! Get back down here!" it howled.

"Okaaay...this guy's not as intimidating as I thought." Jack grinned.

"I'm sure if you're a human and earthbound it's terrifying," Tooth smiled as well. Sandy formed one of his dreamsand whips and smacked the angry creature on its rump. It howled again, and took off across the barren ground.

"Yeah, you run! Tell Mab I'm here to get my friends back!" Jack crossed his arms defiantly.

There was the sound of pounding feet, and the Black Dog came rushing back. It launched itself at them, and that thing could _jump_. It was aiming straight for Sandy, white fangs bared. Vines shot suddenly out of the earth, wrapping around its legs and slamming it to the ground.  
"Bad dog." Seraphina's voice drifted through the air. It tried to scramble to its feet, and on a hunch Jack blasted the ground below it with ice. The dog slipped and fell over again. Well, maybe ice couldn't hurt Winter spirits, but at least some of them still had trouble walking on it. Good to know.

"Did you really think messing with the Guardians and Mother Nature was a good idea?" Jack called to it.

"I'm just the watchdog," it whimpered, writhing in the vines. "I do what Mistress tells me. Just goooooo. She doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Jack, Tooth, and Sandy headed back toward the cave. "Seraphina?" Jack turned back to her. "Are you gonna come too?" She shook her head.

"I cannot. Mab's magic is strong here. Faerie is a different realm from this outside world, and does not follow the normal laws of Nature. I was able to enter before because she was weak, though even then it was difficult. I will keep watch out here, and make sure our furry friend does not interfere again." She must have noticed Jack's worried expression. "I can handle myself just fine, of that you can be sure. If anyone decides to try and sneak in after you, they will not find it so easy. Go now, Jack Frost. Guardians."

They didn't need to be told a second time. Jack and the others darted into the darkness of the cave. Sandy's dreamsand illuminated the passage, and Jack thought he saw small, dark things shy away from the golden glow. The passage opened into the long, high hallway that he remembered. The trio halted. It was like an evil version of North's workshop. In place of elves, hundreds of small, dark-clothed faeries milled about. Instead of Yetis, there were several large, ugly goblins. Many of them hissed and backed away from the bright dreamsand. Everything was freezing cold.

"Where is Queen Mab?" Jack called. "She's got my friends. I'm here to talk."

An unpleasant looking faerie with tattered wings flew forward. "Ah, I see that the others made it past the Black Dog. That's unfortunate. Ah well."

Jack had an idea then, and put on a sorrowful expression as he answered the faerie. "Well, most of them did..." He hoped the other two would take the cue. Maybe if they could fool the creature into thinking that North and Bunny had fallen to the guard dog, he could avoid some awkward questions later. They did, lowering their eyes sadly. Jack glared at the faerie. "You'll pay for that. If you want me to like you, hurting the people I care about isn't a great way to do it."

"Oh, we don't need you to like us. Just to serve." The faerie gave a wheezing laugh. "Come now, guests. The Winter Queen awaits." He took off down the hall, in what Jack remembered was the direction of the throne room. They followed, and Jack realized that he had no idea what he'd do when he met Mab. Where were Pitchiner and the others? Where was Jamie? His grip tightened on his staff.

The faerie ushered them into the throne room. Mab was seated there, dark shadows swirling around her. The faerie landed at her side, whispering something. She smiled coldly, nodded, and rose."Ah, Jack Frost. You've decided to grace us with your presence." She spread her arms. "So kind of you, welcome once more to my realm."

"Where are my friends, your Majesty?" Jack growled.

"Oh, don't worry, they are safe for now. I'm taking good care of them, though they are troublesome. Iron. The little brats had iron on them. It was bad enough getting the ones from America, then that little local girl had to come snooping about as well. I couldn't have that. You can save them all, though. If you agree to a deal."

"You send your creeps to threaten my friends, then kidnap them, and then set a monster dog on the other Guardians. I'm just a little pissed off right now." Jack's eyes searched the expansive room, traveling over the ice columns that rose to the luminescent ceiling. "Why do you want me to join you so badly, anyway? You seem to be doing pretty well by yourself."

"You hold half of Winter's power, Jack Frost. I cannot allow that. I give you two choices: join me in exchange for the children, or I can just destroy you all. I have the Nightmare King's darkness, and I will have your half of Winter as well, one way or another."

"Hey, I happen to like my half of Winter. I make it fun. What about if I choose Option 3, which is we all stop you and my friends and I go home happy?"

"I'm afraid that isn't-" Mab's words were cut off by a distant bellow, as if something large and very angry were trapped in the walls of the palace. "The Boar? What under Earth is..." Her luminous eyes widened, and she turned to the faerie that had led Jack and the others in. "You fool, the others were not stopped by the Black Dog, he was bluffing!" The little creature raised his hands in protest, but Mab froze him solid. "Kozmotis Pitchiner. I should have killed that damned human when I had the chance, his knowledge is too great."

The sounds of pounding feet echoed in the cavern. Jack looked toward the source of the noise, and saw there was another opening in the wall across from him that he hadn't noticed before. North came barreling out of it, skidding to a halt when he realized where he was. "Uh oh. This was not exit." Jack's eyes widened as Jamie, Aislinn, and the other five Burgess kids raced out of the tunnel, followed by Pitchiner. Bunny was the last out, panting.  
"North, what...oh, crikey." His long ears drooped.

"YOU!" bellowed Mab. She shot at Pitchiner, her sword of ice forming around her hand as she flew. "I will end your pitiful existence _now_."

Pitchiner drew his silver blade, and the Faerie Queen's advance slowed. "Hmm, will you really? Actually, you should be thanking me, Mab." He contemplated the shining weapon, a smile playing around the edges of his lips.

"You have upset my plans for the last time, little shadow. Pray tell why I should be grateful?" She continued her advance, though more cautiously. The other Guardians encircled the children protectively. All eyes were on the Winter Queen and the human warrior.

Pitchiner continued nonchalantly. "You despise this starlight silver, don't you? It's very rare you know." He grinned like a shark. "In fact, the weapons the Guardians now carry are probably the only ones in existence." Pitchiner's gold gaze traveled to the others, clustered around the kids. "And...I've gathered them all in one place for you. Convenient, isnt' it?"

"What?" Mab stopped completely, clearly confused.

"_What_?" North stared.

Pitchiner laughed, striding forward. "Oh, it's all so perfect. Look at their faces. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you almost began to trust me!" He sneered at North and Bunny. "This was a fool's errand to begin with. But I knew in this body I would be helpless. I could not compete with you Guardians. I needed your skills, North. I really do admire this fine armor." He turned to face Mab once more. "I would like to be on the winning side, and that will be Queen Mab and her Winter Court." He gestured toward the children. "You'll have to forgive me for freeing the little brats, though, I was trying to split up the Guardians for you. I didn't expect the rabbit to deal with your prison guard so swiftly."

"_You_? Trying to help _me_? What use are you to me now, human?" Mab hissed. "Your powers are mine already."

"Well, for one, I can handle this." Pitchiner ran a thumb along his blade. "How nice would it be for you to have one who could wield starlight silver in your name? And if we defeat the Guardians here, you would have it all in your possession." His grin widened. "Who would stand against you then?"

Mab's eyes glinted, and a vulpine smile spread across her pale face, though she did not lower her weapon. "Perhaps I could get used to this idea. But why should I trust you?"

"I despise these Guardians. Spreading hope and joy doesn't suit me. Fear is what I know. Darkness is my comfort. This is where I belong." Pitchiner turned his shining blade toward the Guardians.

Jack couldn't believe it. He clenched his fists, angry beyond words. Pitchiner. How could he? What about Seraphina? What about risking his life in Burgess? He heard Toothiana gasp beside him, and Sandy looked furious.

"You bloody weasel!" Bunnymund shot forward, pulling out his boomerangs.

North drew his swords as well, rushing at Pitchiner. "Go now to Jack!" he shouted at the children. The sight of Jamie and the others snapped Jack out of his stupor. He had to get them out of here. For now, he'd have to leave Pitchiner to North and the others. There was a clash of steel as the two Guardians fell upon their one-time ally.

Pitchiner dodged Bunny, parrying North's blows, and called to Mab. "Leave these two to me, I've been wanting to pay them back for quite some time. I'm going to enjoy this."

Silver, gold, and crimson flashed as the three warriors battled. Jack let out a cry that was echoed by Tooth, and they shot forward toward the kids. Mab appeared suddenly in front of him. Her grin was even wider and more terrifying than before. Shadows swirled around her.

"Now, now, we haven't made our deal yet! Or shall I just destroy you all here and now? _Oh!"_ She dodged as Tooth shot at her, curved silver blade drawn. "Do you think you can stand against me, little bird?"

"I know I can. Jack, you get the kids out of here! Sandy, help him!" Tooth glared at Mab, feathers puffing. "I'll keep her occupied." Silver flashed again, this time meeting Mab's jagged blade of ice. Jack had never seen Tooth fight with a weapon, but she looked like she knew what she was doing. While Mab could not touch the silver-coated weapon directly, she could still counter it with her frozen blade. The two spirits shot around one another, and he had a hard time following their movements.

Behind them, Pitchiner kicked Bunny against one of the icy pillars. The big rabbit only grinned, disappearing into one of his tunnels. He shot out of another, trying to hit the former general from the side. North also attempted to catch him with a downward slash, but Pitchiner dodged it narrowly. North struck the pillar, fending off the other warrior's attack with one blade as he struggled to free the other from the ice. Jack headed toward the clump of kids.

"Jack, over there!" Jamie pointed to the hallway that they'd first entered, where a tide of dark faeries began to pour in. Sandy raced toward them, dual whips flashing gold. They seemed as effective against the little creatures as they had against the Nightmares. Once again Jack was reminded never to make the diminutive Guardian angry.

"Are ya all gonna just stand around gawkin'? Come on!" Aislinn didn't seem intimidated by her surroundings in the least. "They aren't even as big as me! If you're as strong as Jamie's always goin' on about, you can beat 'em!" The others nodded, looking at Jack with fierce determination. They shivered from the intense cold, and although he could still see fear in their eyes, Aislinn's words seemed to give them courage. He wouldn't let them down. Mab had frozen that faerie earlier. Maybe the little ones weren't as resistant to ice as he'd expected. He forced a smile.

"Alright, let's get you out of here. We have to get to that hallway! Mother Nature is waiting outside."

Jack froze a couple of little faeries that tried to rush him, and began to herd the kids toward Sandy.

"What'r ya freezin' them for? Ya got a star-whatever blade, don't ya?" Aislinn piped up again. "Get rid of 'em with it! Do I haveta tell ya how to do everything?" She unhooked a horseshoe from her belt, whacking one of the little creatures with it. The faerie screeched and disappeared in a puff of dark smoke. "See?"

Jack drew the blade uncertainly, staring at it. He'd never used one before. Now wasn't the time to worry about skill. He slashed out at whatever dark shape tried to stop him, and Winter faeries vanished in little shadowy explosions. Aislinn and Jamie struck at the little creatures with their horseshoes. They were so close. Sandy spun in a circle, clearing a wide ring around himself. He smiled as Jack and the kids approached. There seemed to be fewer and fewer little faeries around now.

Jack shooed the kids toward the golden Guardian, then risked a glance at the chaos occurring behind him. Pitchiner, North, and Bunnymund were still locked in combat. The fighters slammed one another into the icy columns, but no one seemed to be getting the upper hand. Bunny kept creating burrows in the walls, leaping into one and then attacking from another. North's blades flashed in the blue glow of the ice, but Pitchiner was holding his own against both. He was faster than North, and Bunny's lack of armor kept the Spring Guardian from getting too close to Pitchiner's sword. Sprinkles wove around the two Guardians, nipping and kicking wherever she could.

Jack couldn't worry about them right now, he had to get the kids out of here. He trusted North and Bunny's skill. They had to get to the surface, where Seraphina was waiting. He turned back toward Sandy and the children, ready to usher them through the doorway. Their path was blocked. The larger goblins that they'd seen earlier crowded the opening, forming an ugly barrier of snarling fangs and sharp claws. These creatures were more sturdy looking, wearing rough leather armor. They carried crude weapons, and didn't seem to fear the golden dreamsand as much as the others. The kids bunched even closer together.

Something stuck Jack from behind, and he stumbled. "Oof, what-" He saw a flash of green. "Tooth, are you okay?" Tooth stood up, wobbling slightly. She nodded to him, still clutching her sword.

"She's strong, and fast. I can't get a good attack in, she can re-form any ice that I chip away." Above them, Mab laughed cheerlessly.

"Hmmm. Whatever should I do with you all? I grow tired of this."

There was a loud thud behind her as one of the Guardians sent Pitchiner flying. He landed in a heap on the ground as Bunny and North rushed forward. Mab spared him a glance, then turned back to Jack and the others. "If that fool can't handle two Guardians then he's not worth my time. Pity, perhaps his skills would have been useful. But with all of Winter at my command..." Her frigid silver eyes met Jack's. "I shall give you one last chance, Jack Frost. Join me, and the children go free." She held out a pale hand.

Jack tried to focus on her and the fighters at once. It felt as if everything were going in slow motion. He saw Pitchiner raise his sword defensively as the two guardians closed in, their own weapons raised. He saw Mab lean in closer to him, eyes glowing. He heard the goblins snarling behind him as they barricaded the doorway. The two Guardians reached the fallen warrior...

Pitchiner rose, turning sharply...

And as one the three fighters aimed their shining weapons straight at Mab's back. The grin never left her face. Just before the trio struck, she shot upwards, backflipping neatly over them. She hovered in the air above, laughing.

"Oh, boys. That is one of the oldest tricks in the book." She soared higher, floating in the center of the great room, so that her voice echoed in the cavernous space. "Did you really think I'd fall for that? I'm disappointed in you."

Jack stared, still trying to process what had just happened. He stared from Pitchiner to North to Bunnymund. They were grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, not at all." said Bunny.

"We weren't counting on you falling for anything." Pitchiner said calmly. Sprinkles squeaked in agreement.

"More like, something is falling for you." North winked at Jack.

The burly man spun swiftly, punching the icy column on his side of the doorway. Pitchiner and Bunny struck the opposite column with all their strength. An ominous rumbling echoed through the room. Cracks began to appear in the ice, giving the appearance of frozen spiderwebs. The little fissures spread rapidly. Jack realized then what they had done. Every near miss, every tunnel, every body slam...They hadn't been attacking each other. They'd been attacking the room's supports the entire time, while Mab focused on Tooth's attacks and stopping Jack's escape.

"We should leave now," Pitchiner purred evenly, pushing his way past Jack. He faced the wall of goblins, pointing his sword at them. The Guardians joined him, weapons at the ready. The goblins looked much less certain now that they were facing five Guardians and a fully armored human. The warriors charged, and the creatures began to scatter as chunks of ice and dark rock began to fall around them. Bunny and Tooth made short work of the ones that were foolish enough to try and stop them. The kids cheered as the group raced through the doorway into the hall.

"YOU. HOW. DARE. YOU?!" Mab's scream echoed behind them, shaking the entire room. The rumbling became louder as the already-weakened columns collapsed. More cracks began to spiderweb across the luminescent ceiling, and Mab screamed at them again. She looked as if she were going to charge them, but upon seeing five starlight silver weapons aimed straight at her she turned tail. Mab shot like an arrow toward the far tunnel that Pitchiner and the others had come from. Whether or not she made it, Jack didn't know. With a thundering roar the entire room collapsed, rubble filling the doorway that they'd just run through.

"Whooooa." said Jamie. "I mean, I believed in you the whole time but...whoa."

"Can you teach me to do that?" Jack still couldn't believe what they'd just done. Had they just won? "Did you have that planned the whole time? Wait..." He stared at Jamie. "Did you guys know?"

"Um...well I knew they were planning to do something tricky." The others nodded.

"We just didn't know it was gonna be..._that_." said Pippa.

"_That_ was awesome!" Claude high-fived his twin.

"Yeah. Had t' think of somethin' when they realized we were headed straight into Mab's livin' room. Color me impressed." Aislinn dusted herself off. "Well now, maybe that'll keep 'er from causin' any more trouble."

Jack just gawked at everyone. "No getting any crazy ideas." North glared at him severely. "This was desperate time calling for desperate measure. You are not bringing down any houses unless fate of world depends on it."

"Alright, let's get out of this hole in the ground! Uh, no offense, Bunny." Tooth and Sandy floated into view, shining gold and green contrasting sharply with the gloomy surroundings.

Bunny shook his head. "Nah, this place definitely qualifies as an offense t' holes in the ground."

"Looks like the rest of those dirty creeps are gone. We just need to get everyone down this hall and we'll be home free!" Tooth pointed down the passage. Sandy nodded, zipping ahead to light the way. Tooth and North followed, while the children filed behind. Jack, Pitchiner, and Bunny brought up the rear.

The entire hall shook as something let out a squealing bellow from the direction of the collapsed room. The little group froze. For a moment, everything was eerily quiet. "Um, what was that?" Jack asked nervously, his voice sounding extremely loud in the sudden silence. "It sounds...big. And really really angry."

Pitchiner's hand went to his sword. "Bunny, I do believe the Boar has escaped your pit."

_ Author's notes: How do I write epic battle scenes? I DON'T KNOW. I felt like this needed something shiny and flashy and epic. I probably failed but ah well, I TRIED. I was thinking of a scene from Jim Butcher's Codex Alera series for this battle, and this was a thing that I just really wanted to do, I had it in mind since pretty much the story's beginning._  
_Welp, the players are all in place. We're almost there!_  
_I needed something big and strong for this final part. Trolls are so cliche. Boars, though. Ben Bulbain in County Sligo is known for its mythical boar from the tale of Diarmuid and Grainne. Not necessarily evil, it's just a being of pure power and destructive force, just the kind of thing you'd want guarding your secret passages._


	10. Brighter the Light, Darker the Shadow

The earth-shaking bellow sounded again, dislodging bits of ice and rock from the walls. As the group pounded down the seemingly endless hallway, Pitchiner spared a glace behind at the pile of rubble that had once been Mab's throne room. The sound seemed to be coming from within, and that was not a good sign. If that thing got through...They had been lucky the first time. He wasn't certain that luck would hold.

"Boar? Pit? What the heck is going on?" Jack soared beside him, eyes wide.

"Big pig. _Reaaaally_ big. Managed to open up a hole big 'nuff to trap 'im," Bunny panted. "Knew it wouldn't hold 'im forever but I was hopin' it would at least be long enough fer us to escape."

The brown-haired boy, Jamie, said something, beginning to look scared for the first time. His friend with the blonde hair and glasses looked nervous, and spoke in a questioning tone. Jack responded, "Even if it does, we'll deal with it. Just believe in the Guardians. We'll get you out of here."

If? It was a matter of _when. _Pitchiner's grip tightened on his sword hilt. He was cold and exhausted. The previous battle had taken a lot out of him. Even though it had been a play, the blows had been real enough. He was tired and sore. He just wanted to get out of this frozen hole, wanted to see his daughter again. This human body couldn't take much more of Winter's cold, curse it.

The party had made it perhaps halfway down the great hallway when there was a tremendous explosion behind them. Stone and unnatural blue ice flew in every direction as a massive creature burst out of the collapsed room. The Boar of Ben Bulbain tossed its tusked head, sending rocks flying like toys. It pawed the ground, carving out a deep groove in the stone floor.

For a moment, no one moved. The creature's beady eyes focused on the one thing in the hall it could see easily, and it charged Sandy with a shrill squeal. The little golden Guardian took to the air, and the Boar slammed into a column, shaking more debris loose from the ceiling far above. One cave-in was enough for Pitchiner. They'd have to get out of this icy tomb before the creature trapped them all.

The Boar recovered swiftly, and began charging blindly at whoever happened to be closest to it. Its eyesight wasn't the best, which was about the only thing in their favor. The group scattered. Jack did his best to keep the kids running in the direction of the exit, but it was nearly impossible. Even when it wasn't charging, the Boar would lash out with sharp tusks and hooves at anything or anyone. Sandy and Tooth zipped around its head, trying to disorient it while North and Bunny circled, shouting. The beast squealed in rage, snorting out great puffs of steam. They had to get out of this hallway or they were doomed.

Pitchiner realized that the Guardians were probably better off against the hulking creature than he would be. Even this armor wouldn't protect him against something this large and powerful, and unless they hit a vital point he had a feeling their weapons wouldn't do much more than enrage it further. All he could do now was help Jack get the kids to the surface, where he knew Seraphina was waiting. If they could just get to her... Sandy managed to taunt the Boar into chasing him back toward the throne room, and the others took the opportunity to start running.

The sounds of battle grew fainter, though Pitchiner didn't dare turn back. They ran several feet in silence. This part of the passage was dark, and without Sandy the only light was the pale blue glow coming off of the ice along the walls. They stumbled forward, Pitchiner cursing his inability to see through the blackness. Suddenly, the ground below began to shake, and Sprinkles let out a warning shriek. There were shouts from behind, and something massive struck him hard, knocking him aside like a rag doll. He crashed to the ground, sword flying from his grip. The little Nightmare circled above him, shrieking, and he rolled out of the way as the Boar's sharp hooves struck the earth where he had been a split second before. Sparks flew from the monster's impact. Pitchiner struggled to his feet, head spinning. It was chaos. He could hear shouting all around, from the Guardians and the children. He struggled to regain his bearings.

There was a flash of white and blue, and Pitchiner almost slipped as the ground below him froze solid. The Boar bellowed and struck the wall again. Sliding on the ice, it spun, swinging its massive head. The edge of one tusk caught the side of Pitchiner's armor, and he was flung into the air a second time. He flew across the hall, landing in a heap. He lay where he fell, gasping. Stars blossomed in his vision, and _everything hurt_. He couldn't even see the others through the gloom now, but the sounds of battle reached him clearly. There were more cries, followed by a thunderous squeal and a loud grinding rumble.

_No..._ The entire hall shook, the very earth trembling, and Pitchiner curled up defensively as black rocks came crashing down around him. _No...We've come too far. _The sound was deafening as the passageway collapsed. Shards of ice, razor sharp, fell like arrows. He was going to be crushed, or impaled. Perhaps both. Yet he felt nothing... The rumble slowly faded away. There was the sharp clack of a few last pebbles falling, then silence. Pitchiner dared to open his eyes. Somehow, he was spared. Were the others as well? There was nothing but silence, black dust, and the faint ethereal glow of the ice to answer him.

He lay still for a moment, trying to catch his breath before picking himself off the ground. Everything hurt. The hallway was in ruins. The freezing air was thick with dust, and Pitchiner coughed harshly. The action caused blinding pain in his side where the Boar had caught him, and he winced. Probably broken ribs. Again. Only this time there were no Guardians and no Simurgh. He was alone, and trapped. Even Sprinkles was gone. The others must have been on the opposite side of the debris wall, if they weren't under it. Pitchiner shivered. It was too cold and too dark. He remembered the Nightmare's illusion as they had dragged him down. This time, it was real. A glint of silver caught his eye, and he limped toward it. His sword lay shattered where the Boar had tried to crush him. Broken, like him.

A soft sound caused him to look up. Someone spoke in a scared voice, and Pitchiner felt a coldness inside that had nothing to do with Winter. He wasn't alone. The children were there. They stumbled out of the dust cloud, huddling close to one another in the pale light. Pitchiner counted the small shapes. Seven. All seven of them, trapped here with him. They looked up at him with wide eyes. The tall girl asked him something, though all he could understand was the name "Jack". Pitchiner shook his head helplessly. The brown-haired boy, Jamie answered her, sounding more confident than he looked. _Probably telling her that Jack will save them. He's the one that never stopped believing._ Pitchiner picked up the hilt of his shattered sword, tucking it into his belt. He could have accepted this miserable fate alone, but he couldn't just let these children die with him. He had to find a way out.

Even if the Guardians were unhurt on the other side of the wall, there was no telling how long it would take them to get through it, especially if the Boar had survived as well. It had made it through the collapsed throne room, after all. He doubted the kids could take much more of this cold and darkness. He rubbed his aching head and tried to think. A glimmer of hope sparked in his mind. _That's it!_ The throne room. The Boar must have cleared a passage through it from the opposite side. With the creature gone, they could leave through Knocknarea.

"Follow me." He gestured down the hall and began stumbling toward the throne room, hoping they'd get the idea. Pitchiner remembered that one of them, that Aislinn girl, was from Ireland. "Knocknarea." he said to her. She stared at him for a moment, then bobbed her head. She spoke quickly to the others, and they nodded as well. Aislinn turned back to him, and her eyes widened. She pointed behind him, but before Pitchiner could turn a blast of Arctic cold struck him in the back, knocking him to the ground. He hissed in pain.

"_You. Interfering. Mortal_." Mab snarled. Pitchiner struggled to his feet, trying to put himself between her and the kids. So, the Queen of Air and Darkness had survived. Fate seemed to have decided that Kozmotis Pitchiner wouldn't be able to die in peace. Mab hadn't escaped the cave-in unscathed, but she looked more than able to fight. Shadows swirled around her, oily blackness that Pitchiner had once controlled. "I will freeze you to the core and shatter your bones. And I no longer feel like offering Jack Frost a bargain. All your lives are forfeit."

"My bones are already shattered." Pitchiner glared at her. He couldn't let her see how weak he was. He had to save these children. The cold washed over him, coating his armor in a thin layer of ice. The swirling darkness made him uneasy, though he knew it was just the influence of the Fearlings. He heard some of the kids cry out in fear.

He should have enjoyed that sound. These kids had caused his downfall. They were the reason he was here. They were the reason he was weak. He should hate them, but all he could think of now was that he had to protect them. Being afraid of a bad dream was one thing, fearing for your life quite another. Mab meant to harm them, to _kill_ them, and there was no way he'd allow it. Not even Pitch Black would have allowed that. Pitchiner clenched his fists. He couldn't stop the cold, but he could fight the fear.

"Have courage," he said to the kids, though he knew they couldn't understand his words. They huddled behind him, shivering. Turning to face the Faerie Queen, Pitchiner drew his shattered blade, raising what was left of it toward Mab. "I will not allow you to harm them. Your quarrel is with me." She only laughed, the blade of ice forming around her hand.

"I will have my revenge, and I will have my Winter." She lunged forward. Pitchiner barely managed to counter the crystalline weapon with his own. She was stronger than him, even wounded. He struggled to push her back. If he could get even one good slash in with the starlight silver blade, that would be something. Injure her enough to allow the children to make a run for it. Mab shot toward him again, only to be hit right in the face with a dusty snowball. It stopped her for the briefest of moments. Pitchiner spared a glance at Jamie, then darted forward, unhooking the cape from his shoulders. "Little brat!" the faerie snarled. She wiped the shimmering blue from her eyes, and made to attack the boy. Pitchiner leapt in front of her, brandishing the crimson fabric like a matador. He spun quickly, trying to entrap her in the flowing material.

Mab hissed in anger, trying to slice the fabric and keep it from tangling her wings at the same time. "Fools! You think -" Another snowball cut her off, and Pitchiner managed to secure her sword arm.

"Annoying isn't it?" He managed a grin. "Oh but I feel for you. I have to admit, watching it happen to someone else is rather amusing." He raised the broken remnant of his blade. "But, I'm afraid I'm going to have to end this, Your Majesty. I will not allow you to harm these children." He brought the weapon down.

Pitchiner had underestimed her strength. The faerie Queen sprang into the air, pulling him forward. She spun her arm, in one neat movement slicing through the fabric that bound her and meeting Pitchiner's broken blade. However, Mab must have also underestimated her own weakness. Her blade of ice shattered from the impact, and Pitchiner managed to nick her hand. She let out a screech, shooting into the air well above Pitchiner's range. Her silver eyes smouldered. He met her gaze. After a moment, her expression changed. She shook her wounded hand delicately, and grinned. Pitchiner felt the temperature drop even further.

"Look at you, Kozmotis Pitchiner. First you played king, and now you're playing soldier? How cute." Mab raised her arms. Ice and snow began to swirl around her. "Hand-to-hand combat is so clumsy, though. Magic is much more elegant." The wind picked up, swirling black dust and sharp little icicles. Pitchiner knew there was no way he could protect the children from a blast of pure Winter, but he stood his ground. He could feel their eyes on him as they huddled together in a little knot. As Mab readied her attack, Pitchiner swore he heard a quiet voice behind him. His eyes widened.

"I believe in you."

Mab grinned. "Farewell, little shadow." She swept her arms forward, loosing the gale on them. Pitchiner closed his eyes, throwing up his arms in an attempt to shield himself and the kids. He heard Mab's chill laughter, and the rush of freezing wind. This was it, he could do no more. _I'm sorry_. He braced himself. But...there was no cold. No ice. There was only silence.

The expected blast didn't come.

He raised his head. A wall of shimmering black rose in front of him, the edges spiked back and frozen. He'd seen something like this before. In Antarctica, when he'd blocked Jack's attack with... His dark dreamsand. But how?

"You can do it. You're scarier than she is." Jamie looked up at him with wide brown eyes. Somehow, Pitchiner found he could understand those words.

"Yeah, and I bet Jack's ice is waaaay colder than that." The slender girl, Pippa, added.

From behind the the jagged sculpture, Mab snarled "This is impossible! You have no power, mortal!" She shot around the around the shimmering monolith, partially-reformed sword aimed straight for Pitchiner's heart. He raised a hand swiftly, and purple-black sand rose along with it, deflecting her blow. "Impossible!" She hissed again, silver eyes shimmering with rage.

It _was_ impossible. Pitchiner no longer felt cold, or tired. The ache in his side was gone. _But how?_ The dark dreamsand swirled around him, its movements obeying his every thought. It felt so familiar, yet there was something different about this sand. It felt more powerful. Unlike the old dreamsand, which had come from Sandy, this felt like it was uniquely _his_. There were silver flecks mixed in with the crimson, maroon, and blue. Pitchiner flexed his fingers. Oh, it felt good to have this back. He raised an invisible bow, launching an arrow of iridescent darkness at the enraged faerie. She barely managed to dodge it, still staring at him in disbelief.

"You're a mere mortal!" She sent a barrage of icicles at him, but he brushed them aside easily with a sweep of sand.

"No he's not! He's the Nightmare King!" Cupcake stepped forward, arms crossed defiantly. There was an ear-piercing shriek, and a full-sized Sprinkles charged Mab, nearly knocking her into the jagged mass of frozen dreamsand. "And that's a Nightmare. She's mine, her name is Sprinkles. I thought of all the scariest things I could, and I guess that made her happy!"

The Nightmare pranced around Pitchiner, tossing her spiked head proudly. She now had the same strange silver sheen covering her, and her eyes shone silver as well. He ran a hand over her side, confused. Where had the pale flecks come from? On a hunch, he scanned the ground for the shattered remains of his sword. They were gone.

"Ya gotta have iron. Or in your case, star-silver-whatever!" Aislinn smiled fiercely. "I _believed_ it would help ya. Don't disappoint me!"

"Yeah, you can beat her!"

"You're way scarier!"

A wolflike grin began to spread across Pitchiner's face. He understood. After nearly two thousand years, he finally understood. How had he been so blind before?

Mab clutched her arm, face contorted with rage. "Scary? I will show you _scary_." The writhing darkness surrounded her, forming evil little shapes that began to slither toward the kids. Pitchiner remembered those. Fearlings. He'd kept the vile creatures at bay for so long, trapped them in his mind where they could only harm him. Now Mab had released them back into the world. "I'll make you writhe in fear, then freeze you solid. You'll make lovely decorations in my new palace."

Jamie kicked one of the crawling shadows, while Caleb karate-chopped another. "Man, you think we're scared of these things? You missed the flood of Nightmares. Now _that_ was scary. What are these guys? Blob-monsters?"

Pitchiner's grin widened. "Do you hear them, your Majesty? They're not afraid of you. Do you know why?" He laughed, the dark dreamsand swirling around him like a living thing. He'd never felt so much power, not even during the Dark Ages. It flowed around him, through him. Pitchiner fell back into the darkly shimmering cloud, letting the familiar blackness surround him. This darkness was on his side. It obeyed him and protected him. As it should. His laughter increased in volume. How he'd missed it. Now, what to do? Gold and crimson no longer suited him. The armor felt clunky, and much too showy. Simple black was best. It always had been, hadn't it? The only gold he needed was the little locket clasped around his neck. He slid through the shadows, calmly stepping out behind Mab. He had returned to the form that he had existed in for millenia, the form that he _belonged_ in. "Because I am Pitch Black. The Nightmare King. I am fear."

Mab leapt backwards, eyes wide. "No! I have your Fearlings. I...I took your power!"

"You did." Pitch sneered at her, waving a pale gray hand toward the children. "And they have given it back. They _believe_ in me. You can keep the Fearlings, Mab. I've no use for such unsightly, weak creatures." He laughed again, the sound echoing through the dark cavern. "Now children, let's show her Majesty what real fear is. I need your scariest thoughts, your most terrifying Nightmares! Face your fears, and turn them to me!"

Sprinkles shrieked, and the call was echoed by another voice. And another. And another. Nightmares swirled into existence, circling the room in a sea of black bodies and shining silver eyes. Oh, how he'd missed them. They were so much more refined and graceful than the Fearlings. They were intelligent. They were _his_. They weren't enough, though. He had better plans. "Yes, that's it," he purred. "I think this calls for more than simply Nightmares." He gathered the creatures together in a tangled mass. "How about … a Night Terror? What do you think, everyone, how do we make it absolutely horrifying?" He gave the kids a toothy grin.

"Giant claws!" shouted Claude.

"Sharp fangs!" Caleb added.

"Spider legs!" said Monty nervously.

"Bat wings!" Pippa yelled.

"Horns!" called Cupcake.

"A snake tail!" Aislinn bounced up and down.

"Three heads!" Jamie punched the air.

The swirling darkness took shape, a monstrous chimaera of dark dreamsand that loomed over Mab and the others. Its fangs and claws shone with the brightness of starlight silver. Pitch stood atop the Night Terror's center head, hands clasped behind his back. He regarded Mab calmly. "You cannot win, Mab. Do you understand? The courage of these children strengthens my fear. My darkness is deeper than yours because they believe it to be so. Jack and the Guardians will triumph because these children believe in them. As will I."

"The Guardians are gone, my Boar has seen to that." Mab hissed. "Your belief means nothing! Now, join them!" She sent an blast of ice shards hurtling toward the knot of kids. The Night Terror blocked them easily with its serpentine tail, then sent her crashing into the pile of rubble with a quick sweep. Mab let out a howl, the silver mixed in with his dreamsand hurt her. She shook herself and took to the air once more, trying to attack the chimaera with her frozen blade. One head lunged forward, snapping the weapon easily with its silver fangs. It lashed out again with its tail, sending her crashing to the ground.

Pitch strode forward, gliding off the Night Terror's head towards the fallen faerie. He summoned a weapon, a sword of dark dreamsand. Mab had taunted him about playing soldier, but he never played at it. He was a soldier, a general, and he'd use a sword from now on. The scythe belonged to the old Pitch Black. He pointed the dark weapon at her. "Who is the little shadow now, Mab? You have your half of Winter, and the Fearlings. Keep them. Rebuild your palace if you must, but do not seek to upset the balance of Nature again, or hurt the children of this world. If you do, we will stop you." He stepped back from her, letting the sword dissipate. He was once again the Nightmare King, and she was no longer worth his time. They were done here. He turned, prowling back toward the children. "Now, let's get you out of here. I'm sure the other Guardians are beside themselves. Wont' they be surprised?"

"Pitch, behind you!" Jamie shouted.

He spun, summoning his sword as he did so. He struck Mab a second before she would have run him through. Her expression was a fearsome mix of rage and horror. Darkness began pouring out from the cut. Mab screamed at him, her body dissolving into the cloud of black smoke that she had first appeared as. "I will not vanish. One day, Nightmare King. One day I will return." She spat.

"I'm shaking with fear." Pitch's lip curled. "You know, Mab, if you do return, you should think about taking a different form. I don't know, how about Shakespeare's?" He spread his arms theatrically.

"O, then, I see Queen Mab hath been with you.  
She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes  
In shape no bigger than an agate-stone  
On the fore-finger of an alderman,  
Drawn with a team of little atomies,"

The dark cloud shrank back. "No! Stop that, you accursed creature. I hate that poem! THAT ISN'T ME!"

Pitch smirked, and continued:

"Athwart men's noses as they lies asleep;  
Her wagon-spokes made of long spinners' legs,  
The cover of the wings of grasshoppers,  
The traces of the smallest spider's web..."

The cloud imploded in on itself, and Mab vanished with a final shriek of "DAMN SHAKESPEARE!" Silence fell in the cavern. The children looked around the dark hall. Aislinn stared at the spot where Mab had vanished, then at Pitch.

"Is she gone?"

"For now. Beings like her can't be destroyed, only weakened." He brushed off his tunic. "_Now_, let's get you out of here." He waved a hand at the Night Terror, and the dreamsand monster began to dig into the pile of rubble. It moved the stones with the same ease as the Boar had. Jamie watched it toss the boulders aside, a thoughtful look on his face. Pitch glanced down at him, regarding him with wonder. "Why, boy? You fought against me before. Why have you given me back my power?"

"There's always going to be scary things in the world." Jamie's brown eyes gazed up at him. "But I guess that's how it's supposed to be. If people didn't get scared, then how would they ever be brave?"

"Yeah," added Aislinn. "An' some people like getting' scared. What about Halloween? Or watchin' horror movies?"

"And reading ghost stories at night!" said Pippa. "Sometimes, being scared is fun."

"Yeah! Uh, what they said." Monty didn't look entirely like he agreed with his friends.

"And besides, I don't think you're like Mab. Not really." Jamie said. "I know you did what you did before 'cause you were scared too. You were afraid we'd stop believing in you." He smiled. "But you're also really brave. You stood up to the Headless Horseman! And you were ready to protect us today too, even thought you didn't have your power. That must have taken a lot of courage."

"I see." Pitch said softly. He had been wrong before. He'd tried to _make_ them believe in him, but it didn't work that way. He knew that now. The reason he felt so strong was because these children _wanted_ to believe in him, just as they wanted to believe in the Guardians. It was something that had never happened in all his long centuries of existence. They _wanted_ Pitch Black to be the Nightmare King. Not only that, but now he understood why.

"It's clear!" Cupcake shouted suddenly. Pitch snapped out of his thoughts, and saw that the Night Terror had cleared the passage. Its job finished, the creature shimmered and broke back into a herd of Nightmares. Sprinkles raced away from the others, prancing up to him. He stroked her head.

"I'm afraid you can't sit on my shoulder anymore. You'll just have to walk by yourself now." She snorted at him huffily, and he grinned. "Let's go." They started down what remained of the passageway. There were piles of debris everywhere, and it looked as if the Boar had been determined to destroy every single surface it came into contact with. There was no sign of it or the Guardians. Pitch supposed that was a good thing. The passage began to slope upward, and light finally appeared ahead of them. The children began to run with renewed vigor. Pitch had never been so happy to see light in his entire existence.

They stumbled out into the world above. Storm clouds were rapidly receding, and the sun began to shine down. The air smelled of ozone, and Pitch felt his hair prick up with static. Seraphina stood calmly in the center of the field, looking severely at the great Boar. The creature was on its side, flailing feebly inside a ring of scorched earth. Bits of static electricity jumped across its bristly fur, and what looked like little electric butterflies drifted over it before vanishing. All five Guardians were sprawled in the grass at various intervals around it. Further back, what appeared to be a Black Dog was trapped under a mass of cheerfully flowering vines.

"You...could...have...warned...us..." Jack wheezed.

"It was just a bit of lightning. Haven't you ever been in the middle of a thunderstorm before? Get up, all of you, we have to-" She cut off, noticing Pitch and the kids.

"Jack!" Jamie threw himself at the ice sprite who had just barely managed to stagger to his feet, sending him sprawling again. "You'renotgonnabelieveitwebeatMabandtherewasaNight Terrorand-"

"Whoa there...Jamie? Jamie! What? Wait, you're safe! How..." Jack managed to sit up, hugging Jamie. His eyes fell on Pitch and the Nightmares, an expression of disbelief crossing his pale face. "What...happened?" The other Guardians began to recover, crowding around the kids, faces shining with relief. Then they noticed Pitch.

"He saved us from Mab!" Cupcake said. All eyes turned to him.

Seraphina glided up silently. Her green eyes met his. "Seraphina. It's me. It's still me." He reached out, cupping her face in his hands. "I swear to you. They saved me. By believing. In me." He thought she was going to pull away, disown him, or maybe strike him with a lightning bolt like she had the Boar. Instead, she smiled and embraced him.

"I will demand an explanation for this later, Father." She said in a muffled voice.

"Mother Nature is your _daughter_?" The kids stared at him. Pitch felt that he had just lost several fear points. He'd have to make them up someday. He tried to quickly change the subject by gesturing at the electrified Boar and floral-scented Black Dog.

"I will give you an explanation, assuming you in turn explain...this."

Bunny hopped over, his fur poofing out in all directions. "We have been fightin' that bloody pig since th' cave-in. I didn't think we'd make it outta that hole, an' we almost didn't."

"We didn't...didn't know what happened to the children," Tooth still looked shaken. Her feathers, like Bunny's fur, were still puffed out from static. "We tried to get to the rocks, but that beast wouldn't let us."

"Kept on running toward exit." North attempted to smooth out his beard. "Was all we could do. There was zigging and zagging and falling rocks. I thought we were done for, but somehow we made it out here. Soon as we got out of cave...BOOM! Mother Nature zaps everything with lightning. Including us."

"You left me little choice, it would have destroyed the entrance if I hadn't stopped it." Seraphina said unapologetically. "It's much more reasonable now that it can't move, and it promised to go back to Sligo as soon as it can get up again. I highly doubt it will break that promise. _Will it_." That last was a statement. The Boar squealed weakly. "Didn't think so."

"We've still got one problem left." Bunny glared at Pitch. "Him. No offense, Mother Nature, but...we can't jus' have the Nightmare King roamin' free again."

"What if...he becomes a Guardian?" Jack had been speaking with the children as the others recounted their Boar-fighting adventures, but he now stepped forward, blue eyes fixed on Pitch. There was a gasp from the others.  
"Jack, we already tried this," North glanced around nervously.

"Yeah, but from what you said that was centuries ago. I get the feeling some things have changed since then. Haven't they?" Jack continued staring, and Pitch met the frost sprite's gaze. "Besides, if you ask me, he did a pretty horrible job of not protecting kids today." Jack crossed his arms. The children gathered around him, watching Pitch.

He knew it would be Jack who asked him. Jack was the only one who ever saw him as anything other than an enemy to be defeated. _Become a Guardian_. Pitch thought about the Guardians' Oath. He knew the words, he'd heard them recite it before. It had sounded so ridiculous, like so much wistful thinking. Pitch had decided long ago that he'd never subscribe to them.

Such silly little words, and yet...He understood the truth of them now. His choice had been made. He'd taken that oath the moment he decided to face Mab alone and unarmed. He had risked his life to protect Jamie and his friends, and in turn they had saved him. They had returned his lost power to him. More importantly, they had given him his purpose. He was the Nightmare King. He was fear, and darkness. And...he was a Guardian. He knew what his center was.

"But Guardian of what?" Bunny was incredulous. "What does he bring into this world, but fear? That's not something fit for a Guardian, mate."

"Courage, Rabbit." Pitch straightened, holding his head high. "That is what I bring into this world. If you do not know fear then you cannot know courage, they are inextricably linked. You cannot know how far you can go, or how strong you can be." He turned to Jamie. "That is my center, but I was blind to it until you and your friends opened my eyes." The boy smiled. "However," Pitch raised a finger. "I am still the Nightmare King. Now that you have given me back my powers, I will test your bravery in every way I know how. Are you prepared for that, children?"

"You wanna scare us now, you're gonna have t' work for it!" Aislinn stated. "I mean, lookit what we've already done. I wasn't even there for the Nightmares or the Headless Horseman, but we got kidnapped by faeries, chased by a Boar, and faced Mab herself. We'll face whatever you wanna throw at us!" The others nodded, some with more certainty than others.

Pitch smiled. "Good. I like a challenge. Fear will always exist in this world. The important thing is that you find the strength to face it."

"Whoa, whoa, you aren't serious about this, are you?" Bunny looked from Pitch to Jack to the children. "He's like, the opposite of what we are!"

North stood in silent thoughtfulness for a moment before nodding. "Yes. And that is why it works. I see now. We are complimentary. Hope, wonder, dreams, memories, fun. And courage. These things shine bright because they conquer fear. But." He regarded Pitch.

"But if there were no fear in the world, then none of those things would have any value. Every light casts a shadow. But there can be no shadow without light." Pitch finished. He shot Bunny a sideways glace. "Do you see now?"

"I see. I don't like it, but I see." He scowled.

"Is there anything you _do_ like?" Pitch rolled his eyes, and Jack shook his head, amused.

"You do have a point," Tooth hovered in front of him, shaking a fist in his face. "And the children seem to trust you. But if you ever try anything funny I will knock out your other teeth. Got it?"

Sandy looked as if he were sizing Pitch up. He thought for a moment, then nodded.

"So we are agreeing then?" He paused. "Unfortunately I do not have book here, I cannot make it official." North actually looked disappointed.

"I can." Seraphina stepped forward. "Kozmotis Pitchiner. Will you follow the Oath of the Guardians?"

_"We will watch over the children of Earth_

_Guide them safely from the way of harm_

_We will guard with our lives their hopes and dreams_

_For they are all that we have, all that we are_

_and all that we will ever be."_

Those words had sounded so childish and silly before. No longer. He nodded solemnly.

"I will."

"Then, by the power the Moon has given me, you are now the embodiment of Courage, the sixth and last Guardian of Chidhood."

"THEN, IS OFFICIAL!" North boomed, spreading his arms.

Pitch took a step back. "North, if you kiss me I swear by the stars and Moon I will end you."

Jamie giggled, then sneezed. "Aw man, I hope I don't get a cold from all that cold!"

"Oh no!" Tooth zipped over to him. "North, we've got to get everyone home! Their parents must be worried sick! Oh, how are we going to explain this? This is awful! Maybe I can ask the Simurgh for a memory potion..." The other Guardians all began shouting at once, kids chiming in. Pitch sighed, gazing at his daughter.

"What on Earth did I get myself into?"

"You'll do just fine, Father. I believe in you."

There was a mournful howl from behind them. "Um, can I go home nooooooooow?" asked the Black Dog from its flowery prison.

...

I am Kozmotis "Pitch Black" Pitchiner, the Nightmare King and Guardian of Courage

I am the last Guardian, and the gatekeeper

I make certain the young are ready to enter the world beyond Childhood

If you lose sight of the light and fall into darkness, I will be there

I will make you face your fear and find your courage

And I will not go easy on you

You must believe

Never forget your treasured Memories

Never forget the Wonder of this world

Never lose Hope

Follow your Dreams

Have Fun

And...

Show me your Courage

Here in the deep shadows, I'll be waiting.

_Hehehe._

_Sweet dreams_.

_Author's Notes: Welp. There you have it. I finished this monster, somehow. For all of you that have stuck with me since this crazy adventure started, thank you. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. I don't know how good I am at writing epic final battles, but I hope I did this one justice. When Pitch wants to be flashy, he does it right._  
_In case you didn't figure it out, the passages that Pitch quotes here are from Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet"._  
_Once again, I hope you enjoyed it, and never stop believing!_


End file.
